Denial
by shadowglove
Summary: SLASH. AU. Jacob is in denial. Bella is his sister. Edward is in his mind. And apparently, according to Alice, everyone in the wolf tribe are destined to imprint on a vampire...and will also catch a case of the Gay Flu too. Pack/Coven Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

A/N1: This is written for my good friend yenny2206, requested as a Christmas Gift by hogwartsvixxen. I hope you two are happy with this :)

A/N2: Severely AU and Slashified...and the characters could very well be considered OOC due to the drastic change in circumstances! Don't like? PLEASE DON'T READ! **ALSO! Every single pairing EXCEPT for Carlisle/Esme** **is uncanon.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You know what I don't understand?" Bella asked at the table that morning as they readied for school and work. "If the Cullens are 'vegetarian', why do the assholes at the reservation have such a big problem with them?"

Jacob looked up at that, eyes wide. He'd been wondering the same thing ever since the Cullens had arrived in Forks, and yet he hadn't thought about voicing his twin's question. His brown gaze went to their father, Sheriff Charlie Black Swan, the 'half-breed' who'd spoken up one too many times and had found himself and his family banned from the reservation for his troubles. It'd happened a long time before Jacob and Bella were born, but Jake knew that their mother had never fully forgiven Charlie for the alienation, something which would later lead to her leaving him and their children for a truck driver.

Looking up from the newspaper he'd been reading, their father sighed. "Because they're vampires, Bells. It's something about vampires and our kind that make us hate and want to exterminate the other. It was how we're bred."

"_You_ don't want to kill Dr. Cullen." Bella pointed out, eyebrow raised, pointing her spoon at him. "And even though you don't shift anymore you're just as much a wolf as those idiots at the reservation."

"I'm different honey, you know that." Charlie sighed, putting down his newspaper fully. "I don't know if its because my mother was Caucasian, but I was always different. For one I didn't have that mental obligation to follow the Alpha's orders, and two, they couldn't connect with my mind while shifted unless I let them. I thought and acted differently from them, its why I was eventually banished." He ran a hand over his hair. "I don't have that pull, that compulsive instinct, to kill Carlisle, which the others do."

"I don't feel the need to tear them apart either." Jacob mumbled into his cereal, thinking about the gorgeous coven of vampires, most of whom attended his and Bella's high school. "I think they smell a little too sweet, but other than that there's nothing."

"Me too." Bella piped up. "I actually _like_ Rosalie and Alice Cullen. I have them in my Calculus class, and since we can sniff each other out and know each other's secret we don't have to pretend around each other."

Bella was the first female in record to be able to shift into wolf form. Until her everyone had believed that it was impossible for a female to do so.

"What about you?" Bella asked, turning to Jacob. "Don't you and Edward Cullen have most of your classes together?"

Jacob made a face at the memory. "Yeah, we do."

Edward had made sure of it.

"Has he been hostile towards you?" Charlie asked, fatherly worry in his every word as he noticed the shift in Jacob's mood.

"No, that's not it, he's nice enough." Jacob shrugged, twirling his spoon in his bowl. "He's just a little too sweet smelling for my taste, that's all. And, well, he's _annoying_."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "But Edward is so _quiet_ all the time! I can't see how you would feel that way. He never talks. Ever."

"He..." Jacob sighed.

How exactly could he say this?

He could come out and say 'yeah, he doesn't talk out LOUD but that doesn't mean he doesn't TALK!' but that was mean that he'd have to explain to his family that he had some sort of mind-link with the vampire, and ever since Edward had realized that not only could he read Jacob's mind but Jacob could read his as well...well...he'd become _chatty_.

"He's just annoying." Jacob finished, feeling lame as he kept his gaze on the cereal.

Charlie and Bella exchanged looks but decided not to comment on it any further.

After breakfast Bella got into her truck and managed not to trip at all.

It was a little intimidating.

Before the shift Bella had been the most clumsy human being in the world, and yet after her first transformation she'd become graceful.

Jacob couldn't see any such drastic changes in himself ever since his shift.

The only thing he could think of was the ability to hear and respond to Edward Cullen's thoughts, and Jacob felt that that wasn't so much of an _advantage_ as it was a disadvantage.

He'd let Edward know that mentally.

Multiple times.

The vampire didn't seem to care.

Sighing, Jacob started his motorcycle and headed out towards school. He didn't even concentrate on where we was going, instead only truly thinking once he'd arrived and parked, chaining his motorcycle.

Bella's truck was already parked in the students parking and she was no where to be seen, so she must have already found her flock of friends and disappeared within.

Jacob sighed, he pulled off his helmet and shook his head.

_**You look like one of those Herbal Essences commercials**_**.**

He took in a deep breath, putting down his helmet and looking all around him in the crowd for the face that that voice belonged to. The wolf couldn't see Edward Cullen anywhere, but he knew he was out there somewhere. _Bite me._

There was a mental chuckle. _**Not the smartest thing to say to a vampire**_.

He blushed slightly, glaring, as he continued to search for the insufferable male.

_**Oh, by the way? Alice saw that we're having a pop quiz today. And you're not going to pass**_.

Jacob sighed, running his hand over his hair, wondering where in the world that guy was hiding.

He sniffed the air.

Unfortunately, everyone's cologne was masking and hiding Edward's sweet smell.

_**You know, its interesting. Alice can't see the reservation wolves in her visions, but she can see your family. Any idea why that is?**_

Deciding to ignore him, Jacob made his way towards the door, entering the school and waving hello to a couple of his friends.

_**You do realize that its impossible to ignore me completely, right?**_

Jacob smiled at Jessica, one of his sister's friends, as she gave him a coy little wave while walking passed him in the halls. He'd gone out with her a couple of times, nothing serious, but she'd gotten uncommonly pretty lately and he was considering it, if only because half of his friends were telling him he was an idiot for not asking her to be his girlfriend a long time ago.

Then again, it was only half because the other half were rooting for Lauren.

"Hey Jake." Lauren, the beautiful blonde, ran her finger down his arm as she passed him.

He turned and started walking backwards for a couple of steps, watching her saunter away, before chuckling and shaking his head, turning around and continuing walking.

There was something to be said about the 'animal magnetism' wolves acquired once they shifted. It seemed as if they exuded a musky scent that humans in general found irresistible, and Jacob wasn't going to complain about the prettiest girls in the school fighting over him.

_**Has Bella let you in on the fact that is she enamored with my sister?**_

Jacob tripped on air, going stiff as he looked around him at that, finally seeing Edward where he was leaning against his locker, eyebrow raised high. _You're lying!_

Edward only shook his head.

Jacob narrowed his eyes, ignoring everyone else, even those who waved at him or called his name.

His full attention was on the smirking vampire.

Slamming his fist into the locker hard enough to make it rattle and yet not hard enough to leave a dent, Jacob narrowed his eyes as he leaned over Edward.

Instead of looking intimidated, Edward's lips twitched before curling in a slow smile.

People were watching them and whispering.

Jacob knew what it looked like.

To anyone else Jacob had just snapped and menaced 'Gorgeous Cullen' for no good reason.

He didn't care though, glaring at Edward. _How would you know?_

_**I read minds, Jacob.**_ That voice chuckled in his head. _**I know.**_

Jacob frowned, disturbed. _Which one?_

Edward looked genuinely confused for a moment. _**Which one what?**_

Jacob rolled his eyes. _Which one of your sisters is my sister having a sexuality crisis over?_

Edward seemed to find that wording amusing. _**You know, I thought twins were supposed to feel what the other felt.**_

_Considering that I don't have any butterflies in my stomach whenever Alice or Rosalie are near, lets say that it doesn't exactly work that way._

Edward only leaned closer towards Jacob, teeth catching on his bottom lip as he stared into Jacob's brown eyes.

Jacob gulped, not understanding why all of a sudden it was hard to breathe.

_**See you in class**_. Edward pulled away and walked away, stance too self-assured, as the bell began to ring.

Jacob just remained where he was, confused, wondering why his body had just reacted that way to the annoying vampire.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight nor do I own the poem "How Do I Love Thee?" by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of the back of Edward's messed up hair. The words of the vampire concerning his sister echoed throughout his mind, as, well, as did the fact that something _very_ weird had happened in the hallway. It had almost been as if he'd been _affected_ by Edward...in a non platonic way. For a split second the annoyance from hell had seemed...really kinda cute...and Jacob didn't think he was mentally prepared for that at all.

Charlie didn't need to have _both_ of his kids going through a sexuality crisis at the same time.

Jacob ran his hand over his spiky, short hair.

This was stupid.

Just because Edward had told him about Bella Jacob had freaked, that was all.

And for all he knew Edward was just messing with him.

"Love poems." Mrs. Tatum grinned, hugging a book with said title to her abundant chest. "Every girl's dream, every boy's nightmare."

There were a couple chuckles at that.

"Does anyone here have a favored poem?"

The guys looked disgusted.

The girls smiled embarrassed at each other.

Jacob, truthfully, didn't really care for or have a talent for (or appreciation of) poems.

"No one?" Mrs. Tatum prodded. "Truthfully?"

"I have many." Edward Cullen turned in his seat towards where Mrs. Tatum had just rested her hip against Jacob's desk. "One of the top ones would be 'How Do I Love Thee'?"

"_Gay_." Someone coughed.

The girl next to said student gave him such a glare he withered in his seat.

"Oh, I _love_ that poem." Mrs. Tatum sighed. "Do you know it by heart?"

Edward nodded, before beginning to recite it.

**"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. ****I love thee to the depth and breadth and height****My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight****For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.****"I love thee to the level of everyday's****Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight. ****I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; ****I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise. ****"I love thee with the passion put to use****In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.****I love thee with a love I seemed to lose****With my lost saints, I love thee with the breath,****Smiles, tears, of all my life! and, if God choose, ****I shall but love thee better **after death**"**

Jacob gulped, not sure why all of a sudden his throat was dry.

Most of the girls were sighing in that dreamy romantic way only a high school girl could pull off.

Though, to be fair, Mrs. Tatum was pulling it off quite admirably herself. "Lovely, Mister Cullen, _lovely_. Its always refreshing to know that even in this generation a true romantic soul dost still live."

Edward's gaze met Jacob's and he smirked. _**In a matter of speaking.**_

Jacob couldn't help but smirk back.

"For your assignments I want you to each write a poem, and your partners will read it for you tomorrow." Mrs. Tatum decided.

"Mrs. T!" A couple of the boys cried out at the injustice of it all.

"Shush now my little Shakespeares in the rough!" The teacher fluttered to her desk. "Have them ready by tomorrow. Do not tarry or excuses make, or of detention you shall partake!"

_**We can work at my place.**_

Jacob looked up at that, but Edward had his back to him, writing something in his notebook. _Excuse me?_

_**I wouldn't want to inconvenience your father, or make him uncomfortable, so until he gets used to us, it will be better for us to meet at my house. **_ Edward replied, closing his notebook and ignoring the girl to his right, who was sighing and eyeing him. _**You're going to be my partner in this because, let's face it, you'll be lost without me.**_

_I can write a poem_. Jacob pouted, tapping his pencil against the desk.

_**Right.**_

_I can too!_ Jacob scoffed, knowing that his petulance was obvious in his thoughts and on his face.

_**Jacob, you're amazing at sports, and you look great in that jacket...but when it comes to things like this you are terrible.**_

Jacob hated the way his gaze lowered to his leather jacket. _You can't judge my poem making skills. You've never even heard a poem I created._

_**You're right. How judgmental of me.**_ Edward stood up, gaze going out of the window. _**So you can prove me wrong tonight. At my house.**_

Jacob continued sitting, shaking his head. _How do I know your family won't have me for supper?_

Edward suddenly turned and frowned at him, eyes dark...expression hurt.

It just proved how shocked Edward was that the vampire actually visually acknowledged Jacob...he was usually such a pro at continuing on as if nothing was going on in their heads.

_ I'm sorry._ Jacob found himself apologizing rapidly and sincerely, meeting Edward's gaze. _I didn't mean to be an asshole. I __**know**__ you all are vegans._

_**Vegetarians**_. Edward's lips twitched and he shook his head, ducking his gaze and sending Jacob an amused smile. _**And you're forgiven. But only because of your unfair use of puppy-dog eyes.**_

_I did no such thing. _Jacob watched him as the vampire left the class with the others. _You know, you never told me which sister._

_**I know.**_ Came the teasing answer.

Jacob sighed, knowing Edward wouldn't tell him, preferring to leave him in suspense.

But as he gathered his things and stood, Jacob realized that that was probably a good thing.

If this was real, then his twin was not only attracted to another girl...but she was attracted to a _vampire_...and that was seriously messed _up_. It went against everything they were and had been made of. Sure, their father wasn't into all the 'must kill vampires' thing their old tribe was, but they were werewolves, and werewolves had been born to slay vampires.

Jacob blinked.

Bella was pulling a _Buffy_!

And _everyone_ knew just _how_ _well_ that whole doomed lovers things had gone for Angel and Buffy.

It just went to show that people shouldn't fall in love with things they were supposed to kill.

Or eat.

It would be like a vampire falling in love with a human and keeping the person human despite how much easier it would be to just turn him or her.

The vampire would have to be freaking masochistic or just plain stupid.

Jacob sighed, a little disturbed as he left his classroom.

"_Jake_!" Alice suddenly appeared, peppy as ever, standing next to a much more somber Rosalie. "Okay, a tip for tonight, don't eat! We'll have takeout or something for you."

Jacob blinked, looking down at the tiny yet formidable vampire with the ability to see the future. "Uh, you don't have to-."

"No! No! We want you to be comfortable!" Alice shrugged off his comment. "You're practically family anyway and this is a big event-you know-you're coming to the house for the first time!"

Rosalie sent her 'sister' a look before turning to Jacob. "Look, you don't have to _not_ eat before coming, but if you do they'll _still_ expect you to wolf down whatever it is they're going to get for you."

"Wolf down." Alice grinned. "Nice one."

"I thought so." Rosalie flicked her luscious blonde hair over her shoulder.

The vampires turned and walked away, chatting amongst themselves.

Jacob watched them go.

Confused.

_ Is it because you're a vegetarian coven that you're all so weird...or are all vampires in general like this?_

_**Huh? What are you talking about?**_ Edward asked, confused.

_Your sisters just...you know what...never-mind._ Jacob shook his head

_**No. Wait. What about my sisters?**_

_Nothing. Forget about it. _Jacob looked up, smiling at Mike as the guy came towards him.

"How much would I have to pay you to do something _really_ awkward for me?" Flinging his arm around his shoulder, Mike wanted to know. "Take into consideration that we've known each other since kindergarten."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "How awkward are we talking here?"

"Remember two summers ago?" Mike prompted.

Jacob's eyes widened as he pulled away from his childhood friend. "No way man. You can't even _pay_ me to do something like that again!"

"It's not _that!_" Mike assured him. "But its just as awkward."

_**What did my sisters have to say to you?**_

Jacob ignored Edward, instead concentrating on Mike.

As he listened to the blonde explain the situation and the favor he needed, Jacob wondered, once more, why in the _world_ he was best friends with him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The Cullen's house was the furthest thing from a 'vampire lair' that Jacob could have ever imagined.

For one thing, there was glass _everywhere_ letting in sunlight.

Sure, he knew vampires didn't go _poof_ in the sunlight, but still, years of movies and stereotype had had him imagining some large haunted looking mansion that was dark, with lots of thick curtains, and a dungeon where the family's coffins were resting together all in a row.

That totally wasn't the case with the large, modern and awesome home they lived in.

Also another thing he had wrong?

The Cullens were actually pretty cool.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had welcomed him warmly into their home despite the fact that he was a werewolf. Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie, had stayed behind and talked to him for a while. It was odd because Jacob found himself able to talk to the vampires easily.

Jasper and he had music together, and the school had been thinking of creating a band to compete in interschool functions...and Jasper and Jacob both had been asked to join this band. So they had drums and guitar, and the fact that they _both _really didn't want to join, in common.

Emmett was on the wrestling team with Jacob, and that made for very interesting practice times because the coach liked putting Emmett and Jacob to spar. According to him Emmett and Jacob both did their best when they were fighting each other. He just didn't get that it was the vampire and werewolf instincts that were battling for dominance and survival. Even if they weren't truly going to hurt the other, their instincts couldn't get that, and made every tussle they had together seem like a life or death situation to them.

Rosalie and Alice seemed to have been spending more time with Bella than his twin had let on, because they could tell him things about Bella that even Jacob didn't know. Like the fact that the cheeky little werewolf had actually been to the Cullen home before, several times actually, and that she was teaching Rosalie how to cook-although the blonde vampire admitted that she didn't know exactly _why_ Bella thought it important she know this speciality considering she wouldn't ever cook for herself.

Edward had been suspiciously silent throughout the whole time.

Both vocally and mentally.

And to be honest, he looked both uneasy and unhappy with how things were going.

Jacob thought that insane.

Why wouldn't Edward be happy with the fact that Jacob was getting along with his family?

Had the vampire's plan to bring him here been to intimidate him or make him feel uncomfortable?

"You know, for a dog, you really don't smell bad." Rosalie announced. "You nor Bella. I mean. The others they smell like wet dog, it's disgusting."

"Rose." Alice frowned.

"What? Its true!" Rosalie scoffed, before turning to Jacob. "But you and your family? You just smell like earth, especially like the earth during autumn. When the leaves fall."

Jacob blinked, never having heard of that one before. "Well, my dad says that vampires are supposed to be sickeningly sweet to our noses too...but you just smell like candy to me. Nothing I can't handle."

"Bella says she wants peppermints every times she smells us." Alice giggled, the sound like tinkling crystal.

Jacob looked between Rosalie and Alice, wondering once more if Edward had just messing with him...and if not...which one of them had been the reason for Bella stepping out on a limb and getting closer to the enemy of their kind.

"Well, this has been _fun_." Edward suddenly shot up, expression and tone of voice indicating that that couldn't have been further from what he truly felt. "But Jacob came here to _study_, not mingle with you, so we're going to go to my room and start with that."

Alice and Rosalie exchanged amused glances.

Jacob opened his mouth to tell Edward that he really didn't mind staying and talking to the others a little longer, when the vampire grabbed him by his arm and yanked him up off of the seat, dragging him up the stairs and down the hallway to his room. The wolf was nearly thrown inside of the large bedroom, and probably would have turned on the vampire and clobbered him if it wasn't for the fact that he was stunned by just how gorgeous the room was.

"Wow."

"You like it?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's like my bedroom and Bella's and dad's all rolled into _one_. And even _then_ I think this one's bigger." Jacob chuckled, shaking his head as he went to the huge french doors that gave a panoramic view of the forest around them. "This is seriously amazing."

"Glad you like it."

And the weird thing was that Edward really _did_ sound glad he did.

Sending the vampire a curious look, Jacob cleared his throat and returned his attention to the view. "So poetry, huh?"

"Yeah, not a forte of yours." Edward chuckled.

"Seriously dude, you don't have the right to judge my poems." Jacob pouted, finally returning his attention to the vampire.

"Have you every written any?" Edward wanted to know, leaning against the wall.

"Not in so many words...no." Jacob sighed. "Okay, okay, so maybe I'm not Edgar Allen Poe-."

"I'm glad you aren't." Edward interrupted. "He was a nice man but he was also just a little too dark for me. I remember when he was in the process of writing the Raven he-."

Jacob's eyes widened. "You knew Poe?"

Edward blinked. "Hadn't I mentioned this already?"

Jacob wanted to throw something at him. "When would you have mentioned something like that during class?"

"Then you should hang out with me more often outside of class." Edward grinned.

Jacob had no idea why his eyes widened or why he blushed, but he did both things, before looking away and clearing his throat.

Suddenly, the werewolf realized something about the otherwise awesome room.

"Where's the bed?"

"_Jacob_." Edward grinned teasingly. "Isn't that a little _aggressive_ of you to suggest so soon into our relationship? I think we should just take it a little slower."

Blushing brighter, Jacob glared at the vampire. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah, I do." Edward chuckled. "You're just so cute when you blush that I couldn't help myself."

"Dude! I am _not_ cute!" Jacob cried out in horror, pointing his finger at him. "Take that back!"

"So cute." Edward continued to tease.

Jacob didn't even realize he'd done it until he'd crossed the room and grabbed Edward by the front of his ridiculously expensive shirt, the wolf using his strength to lift the vampire up the wall until he feet weren't touching the ground. "_Take it back_."

Edward's skin was paler, his eyes bled black, his lips parting, as he was pressed between the wall and Jacob's body.

Despite the fact that what Jacob had done could be considered an attack...and Edward's eyes were completely black...the vampire didn't even seem to be contemplating attacking back.

All he did was gaze down at Jacob, his breaths heavy, erratic.

Jacob always found it fascinating how vampires breathed...even if only so they could retain their sense of smell.

It seemed to betray them sometimes...like now...giving away the fact that Edward was affected by Jacob's actions by his breathing accelerating.

But it didn't seem to be in fear.

"You're right." Edward's voice was lower, huskier, as he spoke. " 'Cute' just doesn't describe you right now."

Something in Jacob's stomach tightened as Edward's scent changed drastically.

It wasn't that sweet candy scent anymore but something more primal.

Deeper.

The wolf _liked_ it.

Nearly dropping Edward in shock, Jacob backed away, clearing his throat and looking away. "Sorry, I, uh, had no right to react that way."

Edward just leaned against the wall, shirt ruffled from his mistreatment, hair messed up as always, eyes still black, lips curling in a smirk.

Rubbing the top of his head in frustration at the way his heart was racing, Jacob refused to look at Edward, instead concentrating on the room once more. "So, uh, why exactly don't you have a bed anyway?"

"We don't sleep."

"_Really_?" Jacob found himself swinging around to look at the vampire in shock. "Vampires don't sleep? At _all_?"

"Yeah. At all." Edward folded his arms over his chest and grin. "We don't need to. We can't."

"Thats...an unfair advantage." Jacob grumbled, going towards Edward's bookshelf and gazing at the books. "It's gotta be boring, not being able to sleep."

"I find ways to occupy myself." Edward's voice rumbled silkily, closer behind Jacob than he had been seconds ago.

Jacob gulped, suddenly so very aware, and yet he kept his gaze on the books. "Really?" He reached for a random book and pretended to leaf through it. "Like what?"

"Well..." And Edward's voice was even _closer_ than before.

Jacob could feel his cold breath on the back of his neck.

The wolf shivered, though probably not for the reasons he should.

Despite the fact that the one nearly _breathing_ on his throat was a vampire, it never crossed the werewolf's mind that Edward might bite him.

"Well?" Jacob prompted, not really seeing the flood of words on the pages before him.

"I...spend the sleeping hours studying that which I find most fascinating."

Jacob blinked, confused, turning towards Edward and finding him across the room once more, leaning against the wall.

He didn't know if he felt relieved or disappointed.

And that confused him even more.

"So...we should start with this poetry thing." Jacob put back the book.

"Sure." Edward smiled. "Let's start."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So..." Bella appeared in Jake's doorway later that night, arms folded over her chest.

"So..." He pulled on his shirt and turned towards her. "When were you going to tell me that the 'friends' you've been spending all this time with are the _Cullens_, and that you're _crushing_ on one of them?"

Looking out into the hallway to make sure that their father was no where around, Bella slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. She glared at her twin. "Keep your voice down!"

Jacob sat down on the bed, shocked. "You mean...its true."

Bella sighed, walking towards the bed and sitting by his side, legs curled up under her. "They're different, Jacob, you know that. After spending _one_ evening with them, having them feed you _terrible_ tasting food but food they cooked for you anyway because they wanted you to feel _at home_...can't you see that?"

Jacob sighed, moving so he was leaning against the back rest. "That's not the point, Bells, and you know it."

"They have as much fault in being vampires as we do in being werewolves, and like us, they aren't like the normal of their kind!" Bella whispered.

"We're still enemies." Jacob pressed.

"But we _aren't_!" Bella cried, placing her hand on her twin's arm.

Jacob sighed, seeing the tears in his sister's eyes. "Alice or Rosalie?"

Bella took in a deep breath. "Rosalie."

"_Really_?" Jacob made a face. "But Alice is so much _nicer_."

"She is." Bella nodded, agreeing as she moved to lean against the back rest, hugging her knees to her chest. "Rose can be an utter _bitch_."

"And yet you like her." Jacob shook his head, unable to understand this.

"You think Edward's a pain in the ass-which I still don't get by the way-and yet you like _him_." Bella pointed out.

"I do _not_ like Edward Cullen!" Jacob exclaimed, turning to look at her with wide eyes.

"Well, if you don't right now, you _will_ soon." Bella mumbled, leaning her chin on her knees. "Alice has seen you two together in the future, just like she's seen me and Rose, and Emmett and Paul, and Jasper and Jared, and dad and Sam Uley with two vampires she's never seen before."

"Wait. _What_?" Jacob turned to her. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Bella sighed, turning her eyes on him. "You know how Alice can see the future, right?"

"Yes." Jacob nodded. "Edward was saying something about her being able to see _us_ in her visions but not the other werewolves...so how the hell would she know about the other wolves?"

"Because in her vision they're being discussed...and she can see Leah, but that's for a different reason all together." Bella replied. "Alice says that something's happening, and from her vision, every Cullen ends up with a werewolf mate, except for Carlisle and Esme." She cleared her throat. "Dad ends up with a vampire girl, though Alice doesn't know who she is."

"Wait. _Dad_ with a vampire?" Jacob scoffed. "That's as ridiculous as when you said that I was in love with Edward Cullen!"

"I never said you were in love with him." Bella pointed out. "I said you _liked_ him."

"Same difference." Jacob argued.

"Not really." His twin shook her head.

Jacob sighed, taking in a deep breath as he ran his hand over his spiky hair. "You and the others can't seriously believe this, right? I mean...lets think this out clearly. You, dad and I are the only wolves in the _world_ who don't want to rip apart vampires. The assholes from the Rez? They do! There's no way they'd _ever_ end up with a vampire! Especially not all of them!" He then realized something. "All those couples were guy with _guys_."

"Not really." Bella shook her head. "Dad ends up with some vampire chick, remember? And Alice ends up with Leah, although Alice says that it's going to be a pain in the ass more than anything else because Leah's as much of a bitch as Rose."

"Leah?" Jacob made a face. "As in _Leah Clearwater_?"

His twin nodded.

"She isn't even a wolf!" He exclaimed.

"She will be, soon." Bella corrected. "Alice says that she'll be shifting very, very soon."

Jacob frowned. "The whole Rez isn't _gay_ Bella."

"I know." Bella nodded. "Which is why this will come as a _very_ big surprise to them."

"What's going to happen to them?" Jacob chuckled. "They all going to come down with a case of the Gay Flu?"

Bella glared at him. "_No_. They're going to _Imprint_, just like _we_ did. Some of them already have but are fighting it. Like Paul. He patrols the lands between the Cullens and the Rez _obsessively_, and he probably thinks he's just got this fervent zeal to make sure the 'bloodsuckers' don't cross over, but what he _really_ wants, is to see Emmett."

"_Imprint_?" Jacob _might_ have squeaked at that. "I _didn't_ IMPRINT on Edward Cullen!" His eyes suddenly widened as he belatedly realized something. "You Imprinted on _Rosalie Hale_? How is that even _possible_?"

"Yes I did and I don't know _how_. It's not like the way dad told us the chief told him it would happen, you know? With the whole glittering and all that." Bella bit on her bottom lip. "I think its because they're vampires...and they glitter anyway...so somehow things are different for us. And it's harder too. And it takes longer. I think-I think it's because they're undead, you know? It takes a while for our Instinct to react or something."

"How do you know you're not just being brainwashed or something?" Jacob seriously wanted to know. "I mean, you might just have a crush on her and Edward read your mind and Alice is using it against you or something."

"They wouldn't do that." Bella glared. "Jacob you _know_ they wouldn't. Why are you being so pig-headed about all of this?"

"Because you expect me to believe that _Edward Cullen_ is my soulmate. Just because _his sister_ told you that according to her _third eye_, werewolves Forks-wide are going to, for no apparent reason, become homosexual necrophiliacs!"

"Except dad." Bella mumbled.

"Right. Except dad." Jacob sighed, feeling so tired right about now. "_Dad_ is a special case. He'll be a _straight_ necrophiliac."

"I _know_ it sounds insane Jake, I _do_, and believe me I questioned all this myself!" Bella leaned against his shoulder. "But no matter how insane this is or how much of a bitch Rose can be...it doesn't mean that it isn't true or that I didn't Imprint on her!"

Jacob sighed, feeling his twin's distress.

He put an arm around her and squeezed her tight. "You really think you Imprinted on her?"

"I want to strangle her most of the time...but then she does some tiny little gesture and then she's so _cute_." Bella muttered miserably.

Jacob felt a little worry coil in his stomach since that could very well describe how he felt every single time he was around Edward.

The twins laid down on Jacob's bed for the first time in a very long time, silent, just drawing strength from each other.

"I did _not_ Imprint on Edward Cullen." Jacob mumbled, feeling tired and sleepy, resting his head against hers. "I would have known if I had."

"Would you?" Bella yawned, eyes closing as she wrapped an arm over his chest. "_Nothing_ unusual happens when you're with him? You don't...sense him...or feel some sort of special connection that you only have when it comes to him?"

Jacob frowned, thinking about the whole mind-meld. "O-of course not."

"You're such a bad liar." Bella mumbled as she snuggled closer. "If it helps you out of denial any...out of the two of you...I think you'd top."

"Bella." Jacob blushed. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"Love you too." Bella giggled sleepily before falling to sleep.

Jacob fell asleep as well, wondering why he had the sudden desire for peppermints.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Jacob hated Bella Black Swan.

He'd fallen asleep before what they'd talked about could really take root in his subconscious, or so he'd thought, because he'd suddenly found himself under the assault of pornographic dreams in which Edward Cullen had played a starring role. The wolf had awoken traumatized and horrified, especially since his sister had been sleeping in the same bed. That made this whole thing doubly _wrong_! He didn't know how the hell he was going to face Edward Cullen in school that day nor how he was going to keep his thoughts in check so that the vampire didn't realize just how messed up Jacob's mind was right now.

Before Bella and her Imprinting talk Jacob had been annoyed because the vampire was always there, in his brain, whenever they were close, and also Edward's scent seemed to be forever stuck in Jacob's nose because even at home he could scent him...

He'd just attributed it to Edward Cullen being a pain in the ass.

Now he was terrified that maybe Bella mightn't have been completely insane/brainwashed/deluded.

He kinda wished she had been.

"JAKEY!"

Wincing as he dismounted from his motorcycle in the school parking lot, Jake turned towards Mike as the blonde reached him. "No."

"Oh come _on_ Jake!" Mike whined. "I _need_ you to do this little favor for me!"

"No." Jacob shook his head, beginning to walk towards the school, ignoring his friend. "Not a chance."

"What sort of best friend _are_ you?" Mike hurried behind him, trailing him persistently.

"The type who has some dignity and self-respect." Jacob replied tersely.

"It's just a _date_!" Mike was nearly pulling out his hair. "And I'd not only _pay_ you to do it-but I'd give you the money you'd need for the date as well!"

Jacob turned on Mike, eyes narrowed. "I am _not_ going to go out on a date with _Eric Yorkie_ just because you lost a bet with him!"

"It's either a date with you or I have to pay him four hundred _bucks_!" Mike grabbed Jacob's jacket in desperation. "I'm not asking you to _screw_ him! Just take him out and let him bat his eyelashes at you a little!"

"_No_." Jacob slapped at Mike's hands.

"Ouch!" Mike cried, rubbing his stinging hands.

Jacob walked passed the blonde, ignoring the looks and waves.

He'd known for a while that Eric had a crush on him, and he really hadn't cared. Jacob wasn't homophobic, he believed that it didn't matter _who_ you loved as long as you really loved that person. But he didn't love Eric Yorkie, at _all_, and he would _not_ go out on a date with him just because Mike didn't have as much money as he did mouth. He'd made some stupid bet with Eric, had lost, and Jacob was _not_ going to punish because of it.

_**Wow, **__**someone**__** is in a bad mood.**_

Jacob nearly tripped, not ready to hear that voice in his mind.

Not now.

Not so soon after that dream.

So he ignored Edward, and instead went to his locker, turning the combination to his lock and opening the door.

His reflection in the small mirror on the inside was utterly troubled.

_**Are you okay?**_ Edward sounded less amused and more worried now. _**Did something happen?**_

Jacob reached for the books he'd be needing and closed back the locker.

"Jacob!"

He flinched as he recognized that voice to belong to the _other_ person he really wanted to avoid right now. "Eric."

Eric Yorkie was a nice enough guy...when he wasn't trying to get into your pants.

He was the only person that Jacob knew who was gay...or at least out publicly...and while Jacob admired the courage the boy had had to have to come out in a small town like Forks, he didn't exactly feel comfortable knowing that he was the object of said boy's attention.

Had been for a while now.

_**Why are you ignoring me?**_

"Has Mike talked to you recently?" Eric asked subtly, obviously trying to figure out whether Jake knew about the bet or not.

Jacob wondered what exactly to answer.

_**Did I do something to annoy you?**_

"Uhm, yeah, he did." Jacob ran his hand over his hair, wondering how to word this so that he didn't hurt Eric and yet left no doubt that he would never be interested.

Eric grinned. "So, you free Saturday?"

_**What the hell is stuck up your ass? Answer me! Or do I have to hunt you down and-?**_

"_No!_" Jacob didn't know whether he was answering Eric or Edward. All he knew was that he'd answered out loud and now cleared his throat at the disappointed and hurt expression on Eric's face at just how vehemently he'd said that one word. "Uhm, Eric, it's not that I dislike you or anything, so please don't take it personally."

Eric lowered his head and sighed. "It doesn't have to be an official date or anything. No one has to know. Your friends don't have to know."

Jacob felt really bad hearing that. "Don't you think you deserve something better than that?"

Eric looked up at him, and smiled softly. "That's why I like you, Jake."

_**You're ignoring me because you're talking to Eric Yorkie?**_

Edward sounded pissed.

Jacob continued to ignore the vampire, even though it was obvious that Edward was close enough to see him now.

"I just thought-I'm not seeing anyone-you're not seeing anyone..." Eric cleared his throat.

"Actually, I am." Jacob could have kicked himself for that one.

Eric looked up at him, eyes narrowing. "No you're not. The whole school would be talking about it if you were." "It's...uh...discreet." Jacob was digging a deeper and deeper pit for himself.

"Of course." Eric shook his head, obviously seeing this for the lie it was and not afraid to show it. "So who's this mystery lady that beat Jessica and Lauren in their unending battle without them even knowing?"

Oh shit.

What the hell was Jacob going to say now?

_**Look, I really need to talk to you. I've thought it over and I need to tell you this. It's important. Jacob...I'm-.**_

"_Edward!_" Jacob growled, just wanting to tell the vampire to _shut the fuck up_ so he could think!

Unfortunately, Jacob had once again spoken out loud.

Eric looked up at him with wide eyes. "_Edward_? You mean the person you're with is a _guy_?"

Oh.

SHIT.

"Uh." Jacob cleared his throat, looking down at his shoes, trying to stall.

"Wait a moment." Eric blinked. "As in _Edward Cullen_?"

Dear mother of god.

_**Did you even hear what I just said?**_

Jacob saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and realized that Edward was stalking towards him.

Great.

Just great.

_**I just told you probably the most important thing I'll ever tell you and you didn't even pay atten-!**_

"Yes!" Jacob felt hysteric as he grabbed the approaching vampire by the wrist and pulled him towards him, startling Edward into just looking at him in shock...which was basically what Eric was doing as well. "Edward and I are...a couple." Boyfriends just sounded way too weird. "We're, uh, being discreet about it since...well...we just want to be discreet." He turned to Edward. "Don't we?"

Edward looked at him as if he wanted to smack the shit out of him, but then he just shook his head as if saying 'why do I put up with you?' and turned to Eric with a small smile. "Yeah, discreet."

"Wow." Eric blinked, looking between them in awe. "I can't believe it. I mean. _Wow_."

"Yeah." Jacob nodded mechanically. "Wow." "How did you two get together?" Eric whispered, coming a little closer.

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you." Edward replied. "He wouldn't admit that he liked me, was hardheadedly in denial."

"Looks the type." Eric had to admit, looking eager though to hear more. "How did you change his mind?"

"He stalked me." Jacob replied, smirking at the glare Edward sent him. "In the end I just gave in because it was either go out with him or file a restraining order."

Eric looked creepily _awed_ by Edward.

"That wasn't stalking." Edward glared at Jacob. "I _wooed_ you." "You annoyed me." Jacob countered. "You still do."

"And yet you're the one who out of the blue declared that we were a _couple_." Edward smirked smugly before turning to Eric. "Honestly, he didn't even give me time to adjust or anything when he said it. He just flat out declared that were were together and that was that."

"That's kinda romantic...in a caveman sorta way." Eric sighed with a smile.

"Caveman." Edward's lips twitched. "That describes him really well, actually."

Jacob glared at Edward.

He could tell right then and there that this was going to be a rocky fake relationship.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You're an asshole." Jacob mumbled as they stood by his motorcycle at the end of the day.

Edward smirked. "Is that any way to be talking to your boyfriend?"

The vampire hadn't let him forget the incident this morning, and Jacob almost wished that he'd actually agreed to go on that date with Eric instead of somehow stupidly starting this whole mess. He was already screwed up and confused when it came to Edward Cullen, and he had only made things worse by making the vampire his pretend boyfriend. Even if it was only in the eyes of Eric.

Because Eric's eyes...they _stared_.

They watched _intensely_.

It was _uncomfortable_.

Jacob had thought that Eric watched him a lot before, but now it had doubled. It was as if Edward and Jacob were the first gay couple Eric had ever seen and he was fascinated by them.

And that was just _sad_.

Especially since Jacob and Edward really weren't a couple.

Or gay!

"You know, I actually have to apologize." Edward changed the subject. "Your poem wasn't all that bad.

Of course, it had had nothing on Edward's poem.

Edward's had sounded like something Lord Byron would write.

It had left all the girls (and Mrs. Tatum) in a heap of romantic sighs.

The boys had all looked annoyed and embarrassed at their own poems, and how they withered in comparison.

Jacob had just been frustrated because he was the one stuck reading the poem, and somehow felt he wasn't doing it justice.

"Yours wasn't half bad either." Jacob mumbled, looking down at his helmet, neither boy noticing the school beginning to empty as the buses and cars left.

"Glad you liked it." Edward smiled, running his fingers over the seat of the motorcycle. "You know these sorts of transportation are death traps, right?"

"You remember that I'm a werewolf, right?" Jacob threw back. "All I have to do is shift and I'll heal."

"If you kill yourself you won't be able to shift." Edward nearly snapped, all the playfulness gone from his voice.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, just looking at the vampire.

He didn't know what to say to that because Edward had a point.

Edward always had a point.

Edward was always right.

It was annoying.

"Bella believes she imprinted on Rosalie." Jacob didn't know why he'd said that, why he'd brought up the topic that he'd been desperately trying to avoid.

Edward paused, giving Jacob an odd look that was half calculating and half curious. "She _has_ imprinted on Rose."

"How can you be so sure of this? It could just be a crush." Jacob just couldn't understand it, how they could be bonded to something that was so contrary to their nature.

"If it was something as insignificant as a '_crush'_ the wolf wouldn't allow it, would it?" Edward asked softly, folding his arms over his chest as he eyed Jacob seriously. "Your wolf sees us as enemies, and our inner creatures views wolves as threats as well. Developing a 'crush' just because is senseless. The only way one could develop feelings for the other is if the inner monsters allowed it, and if the inner monster allows it to happen with your enemy..."

Edward let the sentence end like that.

He didn't need to continue.

As always, he had a point.

Jacob narrowed his eyes, looking up at Edward. "Are you saying you believe I Imprinted on you? Because dad told me all about Imprinting, and nothing that he told me happens-has happened."

"I mean no offense to Charlie," Edward announced. "But considering that he himself as yet to Imprint on someone I do not think he is the best judge."

"He's a wolf. Alice is a vampire. I think he is a better judge than she is when it comes to wolf matters." Jacob growled.

"Look, you're right." Edward sighed, stepping forwards and hesitating a second before reaching out and trailing his finger down the front of Jacob's shirt, expression betraying his fascination by the way Jacob's muscles rippled at his touch. "But you can't deny that there's something between us."

Jacob looked away, gulping, not sure if he was grateful or not for the fact that they were almost completely alone in the parking lot.

"You can read my thoughts, Jake." Edward whispered, finger trailing down to curl in the wolf's jeans waistband. "You can't tell me that you haven't been plagued with questions about that. About why you hear my voice and I hear yours. Why you can't get my smell from your nostrils. Why you're hard right _now_."

Jacob jerked, eyes widening as he realized that yes, he _was_ hard, and straining against his jeans.

He pulled away, feeling disoriented and confused and _aroused_.

And the arousal did nothing more than just augment those feeling of disorientation and confusion.

"You want to kiss me right now." Edward smiled.

"No, I-I don't." Jacob shook his head, denial thick and obvious.

Edward's smile turned softly amused. "I can read your thoughts, Jake. Remember that before you try to lie again."

"You nosy creep." Jacob glared at the vampire, running his shaky hand over his hair. "Is this how a relationship with you would be like? No privacy?"

"I'm sorry if you feel that I'm invading your privacy," Edward's smile dropped. "But remember that just as open as you are to me, I am to you."

The wolf perked up a little at that because once more Edward Cullen had a point.

Still, he kept his eyes narrowed. "If that's so, how come I had to find out about you thinking you're my imprintee from my sister?" Jacob frowned. "Why didn't I glean that from your thoughts the moment you started thinking it?" "I really didn't spend time thinking about it after I accepted it." Edward admitted. "When Alice told me about her vision, I hadn't even seen you for the first time, so by the time we met it was already something I accepted so much I didn't even think about it."

Jacob looked up at that, surprised. "You mean she had this vision before you returned to Forks?"

"Why do you think we returned, Jake?" Edward asked softly.

The wolf couldn't believe it.

This completely defeated his argument about Edward maybe picking up on Bella's crush and...

"I'm not gay." Jacob felt the need to point out. "I've been with girls."

"I've never been with anyone." Edward admitted. "I never...never felt the need or desire to. Until now."

Jacob looked up at that, eyes wide. "You...you wanna...with me?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "You're so slow."

"_Hey_!" Jacob cried. "You have to give me some leeway here. I mean. I'm a teenager, and a guy, and a werewolf."

"So you're saying male, teenaged werewolves are naturally slow?" Edward teased.

Jacob blushed, growling in embarrassment.

He hated how Edward always did this to him.

Always left him feeling naive and young and...and...and with the disadvantage.

He hated how Edward was always so calm and in control...of his emotions and of the situation.

Especially when Jacob knew his feelings were out of control now, raging inside of him like a torrent.

Growling, refusing to allow Edward to continue so smug and in control, Jacob grabbed the vampire and jerked him towards him, his lips pressing to Edward's in an open, sloppy, and completely uncoordinated kiss. His awkwardness and confusion and the fact that he _really_ didn't know what he was doing was transmitted into that kiss, and he felt more like a fool than he had before. He probably would have pushed Edward away and shifted just to get the hell out of there, but Edward whimpered breathlessly into the kiss and grabbed hold of Jacob's shirt, clutching it tightly as he arched into him, taking the kiss deeper.

_**Calm down**_. Edward's voice was soothing in his mind, calming him as his lips slowed the kiss from its frantic pace. _**Yes. Like-oh god like that.**_

That sounded so much like Jacob's dream that he nearly choked, and yet he found his Instinct taking over, his kiss less desperate and more determined, his arm wrapping around Edward's waist, drawing the vampire in tightly.

Jacob swallowed Edward's hiss of need as electricity jolted through their bodies as their hard-ons brushed against each other through their pants.

Finally, before he could do something stupid like push Edward against his stupid little silver Volvo and maybe even embarrass himself by doing something canine like _humping_ him, Jacob ended the kiss, breathing hard.

Edward too, was breathing erratically.

His skin had gone paler than usual, his eyes bleeding black.

Jacob, needing a moment to get himself together, leaned his forehead down against Edward's and closed his eyes.

_Okay. Maybe I'm bisexual._

Edward chuckled in amusement, the sound breathy.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

So I got the idea to make a Facebook page so that you can just ask me questions or make comments or get updates on what I'm updating (and why maybe I'm not updating) and so forth! You can find the link on my author's page!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What exactly are we doing?" Jacob wanted to know, confused, as they walked through the forest behind the Cullen's home that night. He hadn't gone home, instead had found himself following Edward to Port Angeles and spent the time just walking the streets with the vampire. It was probably the first time they'd really spent time together outside of school, and without any school-related reason behind it. They just walked, talked, and while Jacob had been slightly uncomfortable at first Edward had plowed forwards, starting off with topics he knew Jacob knew and was comfortable with, and then later on segued into other topics once they were comfortable and snarking with each other once more.

They'd eaten at some fast food joint (or, well, Jacob had heartily chowed down on his combo meal while Edward sat next to him and bitched about clogged arteries), and then had walked on some more. The wolf had been shocked at how much the bitchy vampire amused him. Sure, he could be annoying sometimes, but that was one of the things, the quirks, that Jacob found he actually liked.

Which was really messed up.

"I'm going to prove a point to you." Edward answered, stopping in the small clearing now passed the forest, turning to face him in the moonlight. "I want you to shift."

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks.

When Edward had asked him to come to the forest behind his home Jacob had to admit he'd thought the vampire wanted to make out again, and embarrassingly enough Jacob had followed eagerly.

But this?

This was dangerous.

This was stupid!

"No." He refused, shaking his head.

"You're not going to hurt me, Jacob." Edward sighed, leaning against a tree.

"Wolves are _made_ to kill vampires!" Jacob snapped at him, voice a near growl. "Whenever coach makes Emmett and I wrestle, in my _human form_ I find it hard to not shift and attack him! Imagine how it'd be while I'm in wolf form! I am _not_ shifting here!"

"Don't you want an answer to the question that's been bugging you all night?" Edward wanted to know, folding his arms over his chest. "You kept holding yourself back _all evening_ because you thought it was impossible for this to be real because you're a wolf and I'm a vampire and you're scared that if you get angry at me and accidentally shift that the wolf would go into attack mode and kill me."

"I really hate that you're in my head." Jacob sighed, unable to deny that that was exactly what'd been plaguing him the whole evening.

Sometimes it was as if Edward knew his mind and thoughts better than Jacob himself did.

"What if I hurt you?" The wolf asked, taking in a deep breath.

"You won't." Edward reassured.

"You don't know that." Jacob snapped.

"Yeah, I do, actually." The vampire replied with that assurance that Jacob truly envied.

Jacob looked away, sighing.

_**C'mon Jake.**_ Edward's voice whispered in his mind. _**Trust yourself a little more than that.**_

The handsome young native american made a face. _It's the wolf I don't trust._

Edward's lips shifted into an amused smile. _**You **__**are**__** the wolf, idiot.**_

Jacob glared at him. _Are you trying to annoy me into shifting?_

_**Is it working**_? There was no repentance on that face.

Smirking reluctantly at that, Jacob shook his head and reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, dropping it on the ground at his feet. He kicked off his shoes and was about to work on the buttons of his jeans, when he suddenly thought of something and looked up at Edward, eyebrow raised.

_This isn't just your way of getting me naked, is it?_

Edward actually laughed, grin wide on his face. _**That wasn't my initial intent...but I'm not complaining.**_

Smirking, shaking his head, Jacob cleared his throat and played with his button.

He had to admit that he was a little embarrassed.

His father had told him about how the pack would shift in front of each other and it go to the point where they didn't notice each other's nudity at all, but whenever they'd shift, Charlie, Bella, and Jacob would take their clothes off while behind cover. So Jacob was still somewhat self-conscious about his nakedness, especially when he was stripping in front of the vampire who basically had told him he wanted in his pants.

_**Would you like me to turn around?**_

Jacob glared at him for the teasing in that thought.

In an act of defiance he quickly undid the button and zipper and yanked everything down in one go.

Edward's eyes lowered with the action and his lips parted slightly, eyes widening, before he looked away and cleared his throat.

Jacob smirked, _finally_ having unbalanced the vampire, before he shifted.

His muscles strained and contorted with his body, and the world seemed smaller, like always, as he finalized the shift, stretching with a low rumble in his throat.

Edward's scent hit him strong.

Jacob whimpered and lowered his snout into the grass, trying to mask the smell somewhat with the scent of the foliage.

The scent was so sweet that it tingled in the back of his throat and made him somewhat dizzy.

_**Jacob?**_

_Your scent._ Jacob closed his eyes tightly, bringing his paw up to cover his snout since the scent of the grass wasn't doing enough to mask Edward's scent.

_**I thought you said my scent didn't bother you.**_

_Not in human form. But in wolf form everything's ten times stronger_. He whimpered, the sound seeming even more pathetic in its canine form.

So intent on the scent, Jacob hadn't notice Edward's approach until the vampire knelt down next to him and began to stroke his fur soothingly.

Despite the fact that the cause of his discomfort was so close to him, Jacob actually found himself calming down little by little.

He'd never had someone stroke his fur before, and he found himself relaxing, the scent lessening in intensity so that he could remove his paw from his nose and raise his snout from the grass.

Edward was sitting next to him, his cold fingers running over his neck. _**Better?**_

Jacob nodded, tilting his head towards the vampire, just watching him.

Edward smiled at him, reaching out and running his hand over Jacob's snout. _**How's the desire to tear me apart?**_

The wolf blinked, surprised, realizing that it was nonexistent.

_**I thought so.**_ Edward smirked, brushing over the top of Jacob's nose with his thumb. _**Bella doesn't have the predator's urge around Rosalie either.**_

In his shock, Jacob phased back into human, yanking his pants on quickly. "You mean Bella's been in her wolf form in front of Rosalie?"

"I just said that." Edward smirked. "Bella is planning on coming with us when we go hunting in a couple of weeks."

"Dad would never let her go." Jacob frowned, sitting next to Edward. "Especially if he doesn't know."

Edward looked away.

Jacob's eyes widened. "She's planning on telling him, isn't she?"

The vampire nodded. "Soon."

Jacob realized that he really didn't know his twin like he'd once thought he did.

"So?" Edward asked. "What do you think now?"

"She's suicidal." Jacob chuckled, shaking his head.

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! You mean about what happened right now!" Jacob's eyes widened. "Well, uh..." He sighed, giving the vampire a long look before answering. "I don't know if I've Imprinted on you or not...but I'm more open to the possibility."

Edward smiled, gaze ducking before rising to meet his. "I can live with that answer."

They smiled at each other in silence.

Jacob's gaze flittered over Edward's face, over his his every feature.

The wolf lowered his gaze and swallowed before raising his gaze once more. "What if I wanted to try and kiss you?"

Edward went paler (which Jacob had come to suspect might be the way vampire's blushed), and ducked his gaze once more, chuckling. "_Finally_."

Cracking a smile at that, Jacob leaned forwards, and, after a second's hesitation, pressed his lips to Edward's softly.

The kiss was soft and unsure, before slowly growing bolder, opening his mouth to the kiss and sucking in Edward's bottom lip, nibbling it experimentally.

Edward moaned into Jacob's mouth and leaned into him.

Wrapping his arms around Edward's waist, pulling the vampire to him, Jacob let go and just let himself be.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As they made their way back towards the Cullen's home, Jacob found Edward's fingers threading through his. The wolf cleared his throat, ducking his gaze as he blushed and held onto that cooled hand. They walked in silence, side by side, until suddenly the sound of loud argument and growls drew them towards the border of the Cullen and Pack lands.

"Just go _away_ already!" Emmett Cullen could be heard snapping in immense annoyance. "There are no rogue vampires chewing on the good people of Forks! Stop with the obsessive patrolling of the friggin border!"

Sharing a look, Jacob and Edward headed towards the sound of the growling and arguing, coming upon the cliffs on either side of the boundary, the river running between them the dividing line between vampire and wolf.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked as he and Jacob arrived on the scene.

Emmett turned towards him, eyes narrowed. "No! Tell this stupid _dog_ to stop coming to the boundary every night and howling nonstop! It's annoying! And who gets sent to deal with him and tell him to shut up so the others can relax and do whatever they're doing? _Me_!"

Jacob raised an eyebrow. _Doesn't he know about Paul and him_?

Because Jacob had no doubt that the large wolf on the other side of the cliff was Paul.

_**No.**_ Edward surprised him by admitting. _**Alice says he's not ready to know yet.**_

_And when does she think he'll be ready for it?_ Jacob wanted to know, surprised.

_**When he doesn't have the urge to commit murder every time Paul's name is even mentioned?**_ Edward guessed.

_Makes sense._ Jacob nodded.

Edward cocked his head in Paul's direction before turning to Emmett. "He says its his duty to patrol the border and that your complaining isn't going to stop him from doing it."

"I don't _care_ if he patrols!" Emmet snapped, throwing his hands in the air. "I just want him to shut up so that I don't have to come here _every night_ to tell him to keep quiet and stop annoying us!"

Jacob could feel Paul's gaze on them, on Jacob's hand in Edward's.

The wolf was obviously shocked.

"Not officially." Edward answered Paul's mental question, tightening his hold on Jacob's hand. "But we're working on it."

Jacob looked up, eyes wide, blush darkening.

Edward had just told _Paul_ that they were working on becoming _partners_!

Paul would tell the tribe.

The tribe might tell his father!

Jacob lowered his head.

He was going to have to join forces with Bella and tell their father at the same time.

That was the only way either of them was going to survive this.

"You mean you finally got wolfy boy to consider you?" Emmett was suddenly all grins. "That's awesome dude!" He hugged them both tightly before backing off, face alit with a mischievous smile. "How's the sex?" He turned to Edward. "Is he an animal in the sack?"

"Oh dear god." Jacob moaned in horror.

Edward was paler than usual, glaring at his brother. "We haven't done anything like that yet."

"Oh. That's a bummer." Emmett shucked his hands into his pants pockets. "I was gonna ask who topped who, because with you two it could be either way. I mean, Jacob's got the wolfy dominance thing going for him, but you got the years going for you. Then again, you're both virgins, so that means that it's still a 50/50 chance of it going either way." He raised an eyebrow, staring at them. "Then again, Eddy boy, there's always your _hair_..."

"Emmett if you don't want me to hurt you, you will shut up _now_." Edward growled.

Emmet snickered, not at all scared. "You're always so _sensitive_ when it comes to your hair."

The massive, dark silver colored wolf on the other side of the boundary watched them intensely, as if this was very important.

He wasn't even patrolling.

Just watching.

Observing.

_**He can't get over the thought of us, a wolf and a vampire, together. He also can't believe how accepting Emmett is of us.**_

Jacob nodded, sending Paul a quick look before looking at Emmett, who was just grinning at them.

"Let's go home." Emmett flung his arms around Edward and Jacob's shoulders. "Mom and dad are going to be so happy to hear that Jake's finally giving into his Imprinting."

On the other side of the boundary, Paul froze, large eyes going wider.

"They already know." Edward mumbled. "Alice would have seen it and told them. They're probably waiting for us at the house."

"Right." Emmett nodded, grinning brightly as he led them away. "Bella's over visiting Rose."

Jacob looked up that.

It would be interesting to see his sister around the vampire.

"I tell you, there's something special about us Cullens." Emmett continued to grin. "Why else would wolves be Imprinting on us?"

Edward paused and looked behind him at Paul before turning to Jacob. _**Everything's just fallen into place for him.**_

Jacob looked back at the wolf, who'd collapsed into a sitting position, and felt a stab of sympathy.

He could understand the feeling of one's world being turned upside down without any warning whatsoever.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Do you really mean it?" Bella looked up at Jacob after they'd dismounted from his motorcycle outside of their house. Since Rosalie and Alice had given Bella a ride to their house, Bella had caught a ride back with her twin when they'd both decided to leave later on that night.

"Yeah." Jacob nodded with a sigh. "I can't deny anymore that I'm _connected_ with Edward in a way that shouldn't be normal unless...unless we were Imprinted."

"Alice said that once we Imprint on a vampire with powers, that we sort of _share_ that power with them." Bella grinned. "Which means that I'm prettier than I used to be, more graceful too." She chuckled. "You haven't seen me falling down everywhere or being a klutz anymore, do you?"

Jacob's eyes widened. "I thought that was because you shifted!"

"Nope." Bella grinned, latching onto Jacob's arm happily. "And considering that Edward can read minds, I'm guessing you can too?"

"Only his." Jacob mumbled.

"Its so amazing, isn't it?" Bella asked, more serious now as she sighed. "I mean, we're Imprinting on _vampires_, and not only us, I mean, the Rez wolves are too." She looked up at Jacob. "If Emmett only knew that Paul had Imprinted on him..." She shook her head. "If only _Paul_ realized that he'd Imprinted on _Emmett_."

"Edward says that Paul finally realized it tonight." Jacob replied.

"_Really_?" Bella gasped, eyes wide.

"So it's true." Another voice announced.

The twins turned as one to see Paul emerging from the shadows, hands shucked in his pants pockets, face filled with all sorts of turbulent emotions.

Jacob was surprised that the Packmember was there.

They were the Outcast.

The Pack was supposed to have nothing to do with them.

And yet Paul was here.

"The fact that I always have his scent in my nostrils, why I don't want to kill him in my wolf form...that he annoys the hell outta me but I still try to force him to come to the boundary line every night..." Paul gave a little annoyed growl, running a hand over his hair in agitation. "I've _Imprinted_ on the bloodsucker."

"We have, too, on Rosalie and Edward." Bella stepped forwards, looking a little awkward but determined. "Have you been..._stronger_...since you've first seen Emmett?"

Paul's eyes narrowed. "How did you know that?"

"It's Emmett's thing, he's very strong." Bella responded, seeming very much an expert when it came to the Cullens. "Rosalie is graceful and beautiful and I got that from her, while Edward can read minds so Jacob can read Edward's mind. We take on whatever ability the vampire we Imprint on has."

"Oh fuck." Paul whispered, closing his eyes tightly. "I can't shift now. The moment I do the Pack is going to know. And if they know that I Imprinted on a leech-." He was obviously edgy and nervous. "Does your father know?"

"No." Jacob replied with a sigh. "But we're going to tell him soon."

"How do you think he'll react?" Paul surprised them by asking.

"Explode." Bella guessed.

"Faint." Jacob shrugged.

Paul nodded, obviously feeling the Pack would react similarly.

Bella looked at Paul, obviously feeling sympathetic.

Jacob, who could understand the confusion the wolf was going through since he too was still coming to terms with the situation, took in a deep breath. "You wanna come in for a while and talk? Our dad's not going to be home till late so we could talk openly about what's going on and, I don't know...try to figure out what it means for us, the wolves in this situation."

"Alice has basically explained this to me, so if you have any questions I'd answer-or if I don't know the answers I could always get them from Alice." Bella offered.

"Why would you help me?" Paul's eyes narrowed suspiciously on them. "You and your family were kicked out of the Rez, out of the place you should have had in the Pack. _Why_ would you help me?"

"Well," Jacob shucked his hands into his jeans pockets. "Because, we know what its like to know that something that's supposed to be impossible isn't, and we know how scary and confusing and frustrating that is."

"Plus, once you and Emmett stop with the fighting and getting on everyone's nerves, we can all have peace once more." Bella replied point-blank.

Paul looked between them, before taking in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

With a shared look, the three wolves entered the house.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lying in bed with his earphones plopped into his ear, music playing loud on his ipod, Jacob frowned as he looked up at his ceiling. Bella and he had decided on when and how they were going to tell their father, and although Jacob was a little comforted by the fact that he wasn't going to be alone when they faced Charlie Black Swan, the teenager was having a case of nerves. These last couple of days he'd had more 'vocal' conversations with Edward than ever, and had even found himself sitting at the Cullen table at lunch without even knowing how that'd happened. Bella, too, was more open in her conversations and dealings with Rosalie, and just today Jacob had seen her walking side by side with the blonde vampire, carrying her books for her.

Paul, another werewolf who was keeping his vampire close, was doing it in a way that only Paul would.

He was annoying Emmett to certain death.

If Emmett had thought the wolf persistent and annoying before, the vampire had to want to _kill_ him for how his disrupting behavior at the boundary lines had increased tenfold. If it wasn't for the fact that they had a truce, and that Emmett wasn't allowed on the wolves' side of the boundary, Paul would most probably be dead right now. But thankfully for Paul the boundary was there and the truce remained intact, so Emmett could only throw vain threats Paul's way every night.

For hours.

Jacob knew this because Emmett complained about it during the days at school.

For hours.

And since Jacob was a wolf, Emmett had apparently decided that he was the perfect one to complain to.

Jacob had tried to remind Emmett that his sister was a wolf as well and that she would most probably have better advice than him about the subject, but Emmett had seemed reluctant to approach Bella to complain, so Jacob had been stuck listening to him go on and on and _on_ about just how much he'd like to strangle Paul. If the other wolf's intentions had been to make sure he was always on Emmett's mind it was working, because he was all Emmett talked about.

Even if murder was _also_ brought up just as frequently during said conversations.

Sensing movement out of the corner of his eye, Jacob was jerked out of his thoughts and his eyes widened as he realized that Edward was in the room, sitting at his desk, smirking at him.

Jolting up into a sitting position, the wolf yanked the earphones out of his ears and glared at the vampire. "Haven't you heard of _knocking_?"

"If I'd knocked, your father and sister would have heard with their heightened 'wolfy' senses." Edward used the word Alice liked to use when talking about the wolves, as he twirled in Jacob's seat, amused. "And _you_ would have been the _only one_ who didn't hear me because you have that poor excuse for music blasting in your ears."

Jacob smirked, turning off his ipod and wrapped the earphone cord around it before placing it on the bed side table. "Not _everyone_ likes _Debussy_."

"Oh, of course not." Edward stood, smirk playing on his lips. "Some prefer the ever classic "Fright Ranger" with their timeless and epic "Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire"."

Jacob felt another blush coming upon his face as he glared at the vampire. "One day I'm going to stake you."

"You promise me so much." Edward despaired as he made his way to the bed and collapsed onto it, smiling at the wolf. "And yet you always fail to deliver."

"You couldn't handle it if I delivered yet." Jacob snorted, hugging a pillow to his chest as he eyed the vampire.

"You'd be surprised at what I can handle." Edward snarked, sitting up and taking in a deep breath. "I'd like to...try...something."

Jacob eyed him warily and curiously. "Like what?"

Yanking the pillow out of Jacob's grip, Edward flung it carelessly behind him before eyeing Jacob thoughtfully, obviously planning his next move.

Jacob had to refrain from gulping at the looking in the vampire's eyes.

_**I'm not going to bite.**_ Edward promised, crawling up the bed towards him. _**Tonight.**_

Jacob couldn't keep from gulping then, and the reason why he didn't try to quip was because his mind went blank as Edward settled onto his lap and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

His hands found their way to Edward's hips, needing to hold onto _something_, as his mind exploded, his body on edge.

_**Calm down Jake, c'mon puppy.**_ Edward's voice purred in his head as the vampire took the kiss deeper, tightening his hold on the wolf as he drew himself in harder.

It was easy for _him_ to say!

His nerve ends were humming.

His body temperature as a wolf was always extremely high, and yet now Jacob's whole body seemed in flames as Edward's body was pressed so deliciously against his own.

He forgot about his many questions.

About his father.

About his sister.

About wolves and vampires.

There was only Edward.

And Edward's lips.

And his smell...which was getting better and better every time Jacob saw him.

As their kiss deepened, so did Jacob's hunger.

He wanted to taste more.

So much more.

And yet he wasn't sure how to do this, lacked the confidence needed.

Instinct seemed to be growling, telling him to just give in and let go, to follow and let it guide him.

But Jacob didn't want to make a fool of himself.

Especially not in front of Edward.

Especially since he was slowly convincing himself that the vampire could actually be his.

It was the only explanation for the fact that the wolf wanted to forced Edwatd face down on the bed and drape over his back...instead of killing him as it should.

The next thing Jacob knew he'd lowered Edward back down against the bed, still kissing him, just trapping the vampire's body with his own, content to invade and conquer his mouth, fingers curling in those messy bronze locks.

Edward made a sound that drove him insane.

Jacob tightened his hold on Edward's hair.

"Will _someone_ tell me what the _fuck_ is going on here?" A voice snarled from the door.

Both boys froze before slowly turning to see Sheriff Charlie Black Swan in the doorway, a wide-eyed Bella behind him.

Edward sighed, eyes closed, as his head dropped back against the soft comfort of the bed. _**This was not how I envisioned meeting the in-law.**_

Jacob sent the vampire a look before suddenly realizing that he was still on top of him, quickly scrambling off. "Dad."

"Bella, escort Mister Cullen out and then go to your room." Charlie growled. "Your brother and I need to talk."

Bella gulped. "No dad, we _all_ need to talk."

Charlie turned to her. "I know you're family as well, but this is between your brother and I."

"No. It's _not_." Bella shook her head, nervous, as she edged around him into the room, and went to stand before the bed, taking in a deep breath.

Charlie eyed them all, warily. "What are you saying, Bells?"

"Jacob," Bella gulped. "Isn't the only one screwing a Cullen."

Charlie's eyes widened before he stormed into the room, furious. "Has one of his brothers-?"

"No!" Bella shook her head rapidly. "It's Rosalie!"

Charlie froze. "The blonde?"

Bella nodded, obviously terrified.

Charlie looked like he wasn't even breathing. "The _girl_?"

Bella nodded once more.

"Sheriff Black Swan." Edward quickly rolled off of the bed, trying to straighten his clothes and such. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, I wanted it to be much more _formal_. We'd planned for it to be."

Charlie turned to him. "You're a _vampire_." He took in a deep breath. "And a _guy_."

Jacob winced. "We can't choose who we Imprint on, dad."

Charlie turned to his son. "Imprint? You think you've IMPRINTED on him? That's impossible! He's a _vampire_! Werewolves do _not_ Imprint on vampires! It goes against everything we've been designed to do!"

Jacob turned to Edward. _Could you leave, please? I don't know how he's going to react to everything and I'd prefer for you not to be anywhere near just in case he shifts._

Edward turned towards him, face concerned. _**I'm a part of this too, Jacob. And I know that you've been worrying about this. I want to be here for you.**_

Jacob shook his head. _If I'm too worried about you then I won't have a clear enough head to take him on, mentally, verbally...especially not physically should he shift._

Edward tilted his head. _**You're...worried...about me.**_

_Of course I am! _Jacob glared at him.

Edward just continued to stare at him, before nodding. _**I will go, but only because you asked me to.**_

"Thanks." Jacob smiled softly.

Edward smiled slightly as well before turning to the others, face sombre. "I shall leave you to your family discussion, but Sheriff Black Swan, please know that I am serious in my feelings for your son. He is the only one for me, I love him, and I would never hurt him."

Charlie just looked at Edward.

The vampire nodded and left through the window.

The three Black Swans stood in the room, not knowing what to say.

Edward's words rang in Jacob's head like a chant, and he couldn't help the blush returning once more.

Charlie finally broke the silence. "Just what is going _on_?"

Bella and Jacob exchanged looks, before Bella sighed and stepped forwards. "It started when I realized that despite knowing what Rosalie was...she was all that was on my mind. Before long I realized that I was head over heels in love with her, and I made sure to become friends with her and her family so I could be closer to her."

Charlie just looked at his daughter in shock.

"They'd known from before. Alice can see the future, and she knew that the werewolves from here-or at least most of them-were suddenly going to Imprint on vampires. It's one of the reasons why the Cullens returned to Forks, although only Edward, Alice, and Carlisle and Esme know it." Bella explained.

"Wolves can't Imprint on Vampires!" Charlie ran his hand over his hair. "How many times do I have to tell you this? It should be obvious! It's _impossible_!"

"No it's not." Jacob was surprised to find himself saying with steely determination. "It took me a long time to get over my own denial, but I know now that I've Imprinted on Edward, and Bella Imprinted on Rosalie." He cleared his throat. "And Paul's Imprinted on Emmett."

Charlie looked up at that. "Paul? That punk from the Rez?"

The twins nodded.

"He's said this himself?" Charlie questioned.

Bella nodded. "He was over here the other night. We have a sorta Vampire Imprinters Anonymous thing going on."

Charlie went to Jacob's bed and nearly collapsed onto it. "But it's _impossible_."

Jacob wondered if this was the right time to tell his father about the fact that _he_ was going to Imprint on some unknown female vampire.

"So you and Rosalie...and Jacob and Edward..." Charlie took in a deep breath. "I didn't even suspect that you two were gay."

"I wasn't. Not before Edward." Jacob replied quickly.

"Rosalie was the first girl I was interested in too." Bella agreed, making a face, before clearing her throat and going to sit down next to their father, hand on his back. "If it helps you any, I'm almost completely sure that Jacob and I are the dominants of our relationships. At least I _think_ we are." She turned to Jacob. "No one can figure out which one of you two tops."

"Neither of us does!" Jacob blushed scarlet. "We haven't...not yet!"

"Finally some good news." Charlie bemoaned.

"_Really_?" Bella blinked.

"Yes. _Really_." Jacob growled.

"No _wonder_ you're grumpy." Bella murmured to herself.

Charlie stood up quickly. "Tomorrow we're going to the Cullens and I'm talking to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen about this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes dad." The twins nodded, not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Jake was about to die of embarrassment.

His father, with the same intensity he must use to question suspects, was interrogating Carlisle, Esme, and Alice Cullen. Bella, Rosalie, Edward, and the others weren't even pretending that they weren't using their enhanced senses to listen in on the conversation going on in Carlisle's study. It made Jake wonder why in the world the grownups and Alice were even doing this there since it was obvious that the others were going to hear anyway.

He didn't have much time to wonder that since the few vampires who hadn't realized they _too_ would be imprinted on (or _had _been imprinted on already in Emmett's case) found out.

Jasper's eyes widened to comical degrees, his southern accent deepening as he squeaked out: "_What_?"

Emmett exploded.

It was actually kinda comical.

He went paler than usual, silent as death (unless you were a vampire, of course) and then he exploded with a "YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING ME! _PAUL_? NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT EVEN REMOTELY POSSIBLE!"

Jasper had then had to use his power to calm Emmett down before the vampire did something stupid like track down Paul on the Rez and rip his lungs out.

Talking about Paul, Jake was a little worried about the other wolf. He knew that the moment Paul shifted the pack would know, and Jake didn't know how they were going to react. Then again, Paul had said he was more scared of his ex girlfriend, Rachel, finding out than the pack. Apparently he'd been going out with one of the daughters of Charlie's half brother, Billy, before his obsession with Emmett had begun. Billy and Charlie had never really gotten along, and after Charlie had been kicked out of the Rez the men had lost contact.

"Don't 'it's not that bad' me!" Emmett snapped at Jasper, pointing his finger at him accusingly. "At least _your_ wolf isn't a total _dick_!"

"We don't know anything about Jared." Jasper corrected, obviously still trying to wrap his head around this situation.

"Exactly! Which means he's introverted! Which means there's no chance that he's an annoying _asshole_!" Emmett declared vehemently.

"You _do_ realize that Paul acts that way to get your attention, right?" Edward wanted to know, eyebrow raised. "You pay attention to him when he's being an ass, so it makes him behave like an even bigger jerk."

"That's _stupid_." Emmett glared.

Edward shrugged. "Don't ask me about the inner workings of the wolf mind. I can barely keep up with _this one's_ logic."

Jake slapped Edward up the back of his head, annoyed by that.

"At least _yours_ doesn't come _damaged_." Rosalie mumbled, from where she was laying back against Bella on the sofa. "Think of poor Alice. According to her the wolf _she_ gets has not only sworn off Imprinting, but love in general!"

"Men will do that to you." Bella grumbled, running her fingers through Rosalie's hair.

The men in the room took great offense to that, and yet only Emmett really glared at her.

But that was because he was in a _really_ bad mood.

And that was to be expected.

"Has anyone not stopped and wondered _why_ we're only Imprinting on vampires of our same sex?" Jacob asked, sitting down on the armrest of the sofa. "I mean, not only are we Imprinting on _vampires_-but they're our same gender!"

"Not your dad." Rosalie reminded him, bringing one of Bella's hands to her unbeating heart. "He Imprints on a female vampire, remember that."

There was a "_WHAT_?" from the study, proving that Charlie had, unfortunately, heard that.

Jake and Bella shared winces.

Rosalie flinched. "Oops. Sorry."

"It's okay." Jake sighed, sending a look towards the door of the study. "He was going to have to find out sooner or later."

Bella pressed a kiss to the crown of Rosalie's golden hair.

Rosalie smiled softly.

Jacob just couldn't help but watch them.

This was just so _odd_ for him.

He was still getting used to the fact that this was all real, and to see his sister not only so openly loving with her girlfriend...well...he still needed some adjusting.

_**Yeah, I feel the same way sometimes.**_ Edward's voice was in his voice. _**I never saw Rosalie really smile...not before Bella.**_ The vampire was watching his blonde sister with a slightly sad expression on his face. _**She had it hard, very hard, and it took her a long to to accept what she was. For a while we were worried that she'd never really find happiness...and then Bella comes along and gets her to smile and laugh without even really trying.**_ He turned him smile on Jake. _**We love her for that alone.**_

Something warmed in Jacob's heart to hear the fact that the Cullens actually _loved_ his twin.

Then again, it was easy to love Bella.

"So, doggy." Emmett came towards him, eyes narrowed. "This Imprinting business doesn't mean that I have to end up like those two, right?"

"Hey!" Rosalie growled.

"What's so bad about being us?" Bella wanted to know.

Emmett ignored them. "Explain Imprinting to me in the easiest, simplest way possible."

"He won't understand you otherwise." Rosalie snarked.

Emmett showed her his middle finger, never once looking away from Jake.

Rosalie snorted.

Jacob wasn't able to enjoy this sibling argument because of the intensity of Emmett's glare. "Uhm, as far as I know...when you Imprint, it's like that person is the single most important person in the world-the world revolves around them-whether you want it to or not."

Edward made a face at him.

"And while most-if not all-Imprinters I've heard of have ended up with their Imprintees-the Imprinter really becomes whatever the Imprintee needs him to be." Jacob responded as best as he could. "With Edward, well, I might have fought it at the beginning, but now that I'm not I feel more...connected...with him."

"How so?" Emmett wanted to know, not at all teasing like one might think due to his personality, but completely serious.

"Well, like you know, because I'm Imprinted to him I have his ability-or at least I have it to the degree that I can read his mind, just not everyone else's."

"You're not missing out on much, believe me." Edward announced, leaning back against the wall. "The only thing that occupies people's minds in this day and age are sex and money."

"Wait. So you're saying that that mutt is stealing my strength?" Emmett looked utterly peeved at that. "Not only does he force his Imprintedness on me but he leeches off of me too?"

Jake couldn't keep the smirk off of his face, thinking the irony of that certain word considering that that was what wolves called vampires.

Emmett glared at Jacob, obviously figuring out what was causing him such amusement.

"Considering that we know, and he knows, we should bring him into this conversation." Jasper surprised everyone by saying.

"What about the truce?" Emmett was quick to point out. "He can't come onto our lands! That's the _law_!"

"Considering he's your _Imprinter_, I think he's a special case." Bella rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly Emmett, do you _think_ Paul wanted this to happen? He's just as dumbfounded and confused as you are about this, and unlike you he doesn't have a big, warm and supportive family who don't care who he ends up with as long as he's happy. Once the pack finds out that he's Imprinted on a leech they could banish him from the pack and Rez as punishment. He'd lose everything. His friends, his family, _everything_."

Emmett frowned, obviously not happy at having been made to see this in a way in which Paul wasn't the big bad villain.

"She's right." Jasper agreed. "Even if things don't end up _romantic_ between you two, he has a need to be close to you, I mean, look at how he's been making sure it happens up until now. He's been making a nuisance of himself so you'll go to the boundary line."

Emmett made up his face. "The mutt had ulterior motives all along!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Jacob jerked a little in surprise when he felt hands on his shoulders, but scenting Edward he relaxed in his hold, closing his eyes in appreciation as the vampire began to expertly knead his tense muscles.

Suddenly the door to the study opened and Charlie walked through the doorway, eyeing his children, who both sat up straight the second they saw him.

Carlisle and Esme walked through next, arm in arm, smiling serenely.

Alice glided through next, a pleased expression on her face as she passed them and went to sit next to Jasper, gazing up at Emmett. "It's going to be romantic."

"The _hell_ it is!" The vampire scoffed, horrified.

Charlie leaned heavily against the wall. "I'm too old to have to digest all of this. Old dogs shouldn't have to learn new tricks. Especially not on an empty stomach. There's a law somewhere about it, I'm sure."

"Would you like something to eat, Sheriff Swan?" Esme asked him. "We usually keep food around for Bella, and now Jacob."

Charlie looked up at that, surprised to learn of this. "Uh, no thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I'm fine. I was just venting, to be truthful."

She gave him another serene smile. "If you need anything, please, just ask."

"And please, feel welcome to come to our home any time." Carlisle announced benevolently. "And should you have any questions that I can answer, you can always find me in the hospital."

Charlie just looked between them, obviously not sure how to handle this situation or his gracious hosts. "Uh, thank you." Clearing his throat, Charlie turned to his children. "Let's go home."

Bella whined.

She really did.

Jake snorted in amusement at her.

She glared at him before turning back to their father. "Can't I stay? Rosalie will drop me off later."

Charlie looked torn.

He obviously still doesn't completely trust the vampires or the situation, but Charlie had always found it hard to say no to his daughter.

"Come on dad." Jake decided to help her out, getting up. "It's game day anyway. Bella always goes out."

Charlie couldn't say anything to that, sighing and nodding, before turning to Carlisle and Esme to say his goodbyes.

"I thought you were going to stay too." Edward frowned, reaching out to hold Jacob's hand. "I wanted to spend some time with you now that we don't have to hide anything."

_ My dad really needs me there with him now that he's trying to process this. It's a lot, and it isn't good to leave him alone right now_. Jacob explained, squeezing that hand when he saw Edward's lips forming a pout. _But why don't you come over later tonight after he's gone to sleep? We could talk and...you know...catch up or something._

Edward's pout melted into a large, lecherous smirk. _**Talk.**_

Jacob felt a blush coming on. _Amongst other things._

Edward grinned brightly, any disappointment he might have been feeling moments ago completely gone. _**I'll be there.**_

_Good_. Jacob smiled.

_**But this time...we're locking your door.**_ Edward declared.

Jacob's eyes widened and he snorted in amusement. _Okay then!_

"Do they do this often?" Charlie asked someone. "Just stare at each other like they're having a conversation or something?"

"They _are_, having a conversation." Bella piped up. "Remember what we told you dad? Since Jacob Imprinted on Edward he can read his mind. So they sometimes forget that they're not _really_ talking and can just spend hours in silence."

Charlie watched, intrigued.

Jacob looked away, a bit embarrassed. _I should go._

_**Do you think your dad will have a fit if I kiss you in front of him?**_

_**I'll** have a fit if you kiss me in front of him!_ Jacob chuckled, shaking his head and saying his goodbyes to everyone before leaving with his father.

The drive home was silent, both men lost in their own thoughts, but when they arrived home to see a beat up mustang in the driveway, and Paul sitting on the doorstep, they found their voices again.

"What happened?" Jacob asked, hurrying out of the car and stopping when he saw the suitcase in the back of the truck, flinching. "They found out."

Paul stood, nodded. "I couldn't keep from phasing forever."

He gaze then wet questioningly to Charlie.

"He knows now." Jacob answered, understanding the look.

Paul made a face, looking away. "So, _you_ weren't banished from home then."

Jacob didn't know what to say about that.

Charlie looked at the boys before sighing. "We have a guest room."

Paul looked up in surprise. "Sir?"

"Get your suitcase before I change my mind." Charlie mumbled, walking passed him to unlock the front door. "All I want is a beer and the game. That's all."

And with that he entered the house.

Paul and Jacob exchanged looks, before they went to his truck to get his things.

As Jacob helped Paul lug his things to the guest room, he couldn't help but think that Emmett was going to flip when he found out that since Paul was no longer a part of the pack, the truce and its rules didn't apply to him any longer.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

A/N: This chapter will be Paul/Emmett centric (or **Pett**, as I have dubbed them) but since you all seem to like them hopefully you won't mind too much :)

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The last couple of days had been hard on Paul.

Not only had he had to try and fully get himself used to the fact that he Imprinted on a _leech_, but he'd had to do so while hiding everything from his family and pack. It'd been hard, it'd been stressful, and in the end it'd been in vain. He'd known that sooner than later he'd have to phase, and then everything would be known to the wolves. They'd reacted with the disgust he'd expected, and he hadn't been surprised that they'd found him sick, hadn't believed his story about Alice's vision of wolves Imprinting on vampires. They'd banished him, severing his ties and bond with the pack, and it'd hurt. Not only had it hurt emotionally, but it'd hurt _physically_.

The bond between pack-members was a tangible thing, almost alive, and it stung like _hell_ when it was ripped apart by the Alpha.

As he sat on the sofa, trying to watch TV with Charlie, his thoughts were split into so many different directions.

One of the directions was on Charlie Black Swan himself.

As a part of the pack Paul had been taught to take pity on the man who'd been banished, had been told how Charlie wasn't a pack member, never had been.

But Charlie Black Swan had been more of a pack member to Paul than his own pack had.

Charlie had taken him into his home, let him eat up all his food with minimal complaints, and _understood_ him.

Charlie _too_ had been banished because he was different.

It was probably why he'd taken Paul in.

And Paul was always going to be grateful to him for it.

The other direction his thoughts found themselves in was on what Charlie was obviously trying to ignore and drown out with the sound of the television.

Upstairs, in their rooms, Bella was with Rosalie and Jacob was with Edward.

The week Paul had been with the Black Swans he'd watched in morbid fascination how the wolves behaved with their leeches.

Bella was the most comfortable, always touching Rosalie in some way. And Rosalie gave off the air of a stuck up bitch who had an icicle shoved up her ass, but when she was with Bella, or listening to something Bella said...she always wore this smitten expression on her face. Of course, the blonde never let Bella see her when she had this expression on, always schooling her features neutral whenever Bella glanced in her direction, but Paul had seen it, and so had Charlie.

Paul knew Charlie had a lot of issues with this situation (and he probably drank more now than he had before) because not only was his daughter with a bloodsucker, but his son was with one too.

Jacob and Edward.

Now _that_ was an interesting duo.

And creepy.

Seriously creepy.

Paul made up his face.

He was glad that those two spent most of their time in Jacob's room because it was _weird_ to just see them looking at each other, smirking or glaring or whatever, but always so _silent_.

That whole mental communication thing they had going on was freaky.

Upstairs, Bella gave a little giggled shriek.

Charlie cursed under his breath and turned up the volume on the television.

Paul really couldn't imagine Charlie with a vampire, especially not with how he reacted to the fact that he kids were with leeches, but apparently he was going to meet some pretty girl bloodsucker who would change his thoughts on the matter.

Hell, even _Seth_ was supposed to end up with a leech.

If it wasn't for the fact that Paul wasn't the type to live in denial, he'd think that Alice Cullen was a loony who needed to be placed in a mental institution.

But Paul was a person who faced situations, no matter how daunting, and he knew that despite how _insane_ it seemed, he'd Imprinted on Emmett Cullen.

And Emmett Cullen hated his guts.

Paul groaned, resting his head hard against the back of the sofa.

Had this been any other person Paul would have just gone up there, told the dude he was going to end up with him, and if the guy didn't like it that was his problem. After finally wearing down the guy Paul would then admit that he was a wolf and all about Imprinting.

But Emmett Cullen wasn't just any guy.

He was a fucking leech!

And a strong one at that!

Paul and Emmett had fought around the boundary more than once, physically, and yet neither had truly been trying to _kill_ each other.

The wolf really wondered who would win if they'd been death matches.

He figured that they'd be pretty much equal in strength, which would make the match all that more interesting.

It'd be a total fight for dominance because unlike pretty boy Edward upstairs, Paul knew that Emmett wouldn't just hand over dominance like that.

He'd fight for it with teeth and nails.

Just like Paul.

It'd be violent and hard and they'd get hurt.

Paul got hard just thinking about it.

He cleared his throat and subtly maneuvered one of the sofa cushions over his lap to hide any evidence of his thoughts.

They'd wrestle, and it'd be a tough battle, but in the end Paul would win and force submission, proving his dominance.

A little whine curled in his throat, but he swallowed it back down.

Gods...he was so conflicted!

Years of conditioning made him_ detest_ and _distrust_ leeches, he was still wary of Edward and Rosalie, and yet he _wanted_ Emmett.

Almost as much as he wanted to kick his ass.

And do other things to his ass.

And it was driving Paul _mad_.

He was pissed off at Emmett, at himself, at wolves and vampires and everyone in general.

Standing up, Paul stalked to the kitchen and tore open the fridge door, grabbing the carton of orange juice and slamming the door shut. He was about to drink straight from the carton when he remembered this wasn't his home, and Bella was really bitchy when it came to those stuff, so instead he just poured himself a glass and drank.

Dammit.

He was sick of just sitting doing nothing.

This wasn't like him.

He was going to charge to the Cullen's home, demand Emmett get his ass outside, and then they were going to have a goddamned talk!

Determined, Paul stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed his keys on his way to the front door, flinging it open and stopping in his tracks.

Emmett stood there, hand raised to knock on the door, looking just as friggin annoyed.

They just stood there, eyes narrowed at each other warily and annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Paul wanted to know.

"Someone had to have some backbone and come to talk about this situation and lay down the law." Emmett declared, folding his arms over his muscled chest.

Paul sneered. "Are you calling me a _coward_, leech?"

"I call it like a see it, _mutt_." Emmett snarled.

Paul growled at the vampire.

Emmet sneered at the wolf.

"For your information, I was just going to talk to you." Paul shook the keys violently in Emmett's face.

"Sure you were." The vampire snorted.

"I _was_!" Paul exclaimed.

Emmet smirked. "If it makes you sleep better at night."

Paul narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists. "Be glad that I'm staying with allies of yours or I would totally kick your ass!"

"You're so full of _mouth_, Paul." Emmett taunted, eyes going darker as he leaned in. "And yet you always have some excuse as to not do anything. First it was the boundary line, and now its the alliance between us and this house."

"Are you saying I'm a _coward_?" Paul snarled, skin rippling, only _barely_ keeping himself from shifting in the middle of the neighborhood.

"Didn't you ask me that already?" Emmett mocked.

With a growl Paul surged forwards and grabbed Emmett, turning him and slamming him face forwards into the wall, pressing up against him from behind, the hard on he'd forgotten rejoicing. "If I really wanted to, I could make you submit...and _love_ it."

"The _fuck_ you could!" Emmett growled, snapping his head back against Paul's probably breaking his nose. When Paul howled in pain and let go Emmett broke loose and in seconds Paul was the one slammed face first into the wall, with _Emmett_ pressing up against him. "If for some reason things _ever_ went that way, I will _not_ be the one taking it up the ass!"

Despite the agony of his bleeding nose, Paul was grinning.

With strength in his human form that he could only attribute to his link with Emmett, he elbowed the vampire strong enough to hurt and cause him to loosen his hold and double over. The wolf then turned and kicked at Emmett's calf, causing the vampire to fall on the entranceway, and in seconds Paul was straddling him, grabbing the vampire's wrists and keeping them pressed to the floor.

Paul grinned bloodily down at the struggling vampire. "Yes. You _would_."

Emmett had suddenly gone stiff, eyes going black in seconds.

For a second Paul didn't understand what was wrong, but then some of his blood dripped onto Emmett's face.

Oh _shit_.

He was bleeding on a _vampire_.

Once more his wariness returned, his eyes narrowing.

And yet he wasn't prepared for Emmett's unexpected surge of strength as he freed his arms and instead grabbed onto Paul's wrists, yanking him down flat on him.

Paul struggled, but found himself unable to move in time for Emmett to reach up and begin to _lick_ the blood from off of his face.

The wolf went deadly still.

Emmett seemed to be possessed by the smell and taste of the blood, and yet he wasn't acting violently or homicidal, instead slowly and softly lapping.

The tanned boy slowly relaxed, though remained somewhat wary, as Emmett actually _purred_.

This continued until Paul's enhanced healing kicked in, mending the broken bone, and the bleeding stopped.

By this time the wolf was painfully hard and ashamed of how this weirdness had turned him on.

It was fucking messed up!

And considering that he could feel a corresponding hardness pressed against his...he knew he wasn't the only one affected.

Suddenly Emmett's eyes cleared up and he went tense. "Oh _fuck_!"

Yep.

That about summed everything.

In seconds Emmett had thrown him off and rushed towards his jeep.

Paul stumbled to his feet. "_Who's the coward now?"_

"Fuck you mutt!" Emmett snapped, tearing out into the street, pedal to the medal.

Paul smirked, leaning against the house wall.

A wolf whistle echoed throughout the yard.

Paul pushed away from the wall and looked up, eyes widening when he saw Bella and Rosalie poking their heads out of the window, grinning down at him.

A chuckle caused him to turn to see Jacob and Edward looking out as well from Jacob's window.

He glared at them, blush raising up his neck. "How long have you perverts been there?"

"You know, if you don't want people watching, you shouldn't try taking each other on the front lawn!" Bella winked. "But then again, that's just my opinion."

Rosalie chuckled as Bella yanked her back into the room, closing the window.

Paul turned towards Edward and Jake, glaring heatedly at them.

"Right." Edward smirked, pulling Jacob back inside.

Their window closed.

The sound of the television inside grew louder.

Paul growled and sat down on the front step.

Great.

Just great.

He was never going to live this down.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

All "Denial" fans need to watch the fanmade trailer for it by Stephanie Goyette! See it here: .com/watch?v=m_RZHTQv10w

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There were some things in life one did not do.

Jacob was sure everyone knew of the basics, at least the most obvious ones, so he couldn't find any excuse to justify or excuse Paul's behavior ever since that ever memorable encounter with Emmett two weeks ago.

There was an unspoken rule amongst men.

One of the cardinal rules at that.

It wasn't hard.

It wasn't unfair.

And it wasn't unreasonable either.

Still Paul continued breaking the rule religiously.

Jacob could only conclude that the older wolf was doing it out of spite.

Paul obviously got a dark, loathsome little kick out of it.

Of course, it might actually be something personal.

He never committed this heinous crime against Bella.

Never.

Not once.

It didn't even seem to cross his fiendish mind, and yet he went to great lengths to do so to Jacob.

The younger wolf wondered if it was a challenge of sorts.

Not to alpha-dom-because even if he rarely if ever shifted anymore-Charlie was obviously the one who filled that role.

No.

This didn't have to do with challenging Jacob's position in the pack.

It really didn't have anything to do with the pack.

Or wolves.

It had to do with vampires.

Sparkly, sometimes annoying, Imprinted on vampires.

Or.

Well.

One Imprinted on vampire in particular.

Emmett Cullen.

Despite having discovered that Paul had Imprinted on him-and that rather encouraging encounter between the two of them on the front porch-Emmett was playing hard to get.

_VERY_ hard to get.

Paul wasn't making any progress at _all_ and he was taking it out on Jacob.

He was challenging Jacob to do something to fix the older wolf's situation if he wanted Paul to adhere to the rules.

Until then, Paul was going to continue in his nefarious ways.

He was evil like that.

He was also obviously resentful of the fact that Emmett and Jacob actually got _along, _making Jacob pay for it.

Which was really not very mature of him.

And to be truthful, while the blood of chiefs and warriors ran through Jacob's veins, he didn't know how much more he could take without breaking down.

It was unfair.

It was cruel.

It was killing him.

There was only so much cock-blocking a healthy, teenaged werewolf could take!

At first, Jacob admitted that he was somewhat relieved at the constant interruptions. He'd still been new to this Imprinting deal and trying to wrap his mind around the idea of not only being Imprinted to a vampire, but to a male vampire at that. The interruptions had helped Jacob during the times when he'd been horny yet confused and a little anxious.

These last two weeks though, had helped change that.

He'd spent everyday and night in Edward's company, and without trying to suppress his desires, had grown incredibly close to him.

The Imprint Bond between them was growing with every second they spent together.

Which was, admittedly, a lot.

The vampire even stayed while Jacob slept, watching over him. The wolf had informed him that that was creepy and 'stalkery'. Edward just smiled and kissed him whenever Jacob accused him of being a pervert.

"You should come." Edward murmured, laying down on Jacob's bed, fingers tracing patterns on Jacob's biceps.

"You know why I don't want to." Jacob sighed, rolling so that he was on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"The wolf isn't going to attack me. The wolf _Imprinted_ on me." Edward smirked. "If anything, I might have to fight for my _virtue_."

Jacob gave him a little glare, although the blush on his face counteracted any threat his glare might have.

Chuckling, Edward leaned closer, golden gaze going darker, bleeding to black. "Come." His fingers trailed up higher Jacob's arm, gaze never leaving the wolf's. "We can camp somewhere else from the others...give us some time alone."

Jacob looked up at that. "Alone?"

"Yeah." Edward smiled. "Alone."

Jacob grinned, liking the sound of that.

He was always so self conscious because at both the Cullens and his own home there were people with extra-strong senses who could easily hear or smell what was going on between them, and that wasn't a weight Jacob wanted to be burdening and bothering him whenever...whenever he and Edward finally took the next step. He couldn't even _think_ about it because he was so self-conscious about others listening in or something.

There were just some things that should be done in private.

Having sex for the first time was definitely one of those things.

"It'll do me some good to be away from school for a couple of days anyway." Edward threw himself back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a sigh. "If I have to hear _one more_ perverted thought coming out of Eric Yorkie's head I'm going to go insane."

Jacob blinked. "He's still not crushing on me, is he?"

"No, it's worse." Edward sighed, sounding traumatized. "He's very much in love with us _both_."

"Huh?" Jacob looked up, shocked. "Come again?"

"He fantasizes all day about threesomes. It's...disturbing...to be in his head."

"Threesomes?" Jacob squeaked, unable to get that imagine out of his head.

He kinda admired Eric.

He was having a hard enough time trying to imagine...and figure out...just how _two_ guys did it.

And here Eric was fantasizing about _three_.

Sure, Jacob knew what went were and all that when it came to gay sex...but he also knew that there was so much that he had yet to figure out.

He didn't want to be a complete failure his first time!

His pride would never let him live it down.

And neither would Paul.

Jacob wasn't sure exactly _how_ Paul would find out, but that fiend _would_, and Jacob would never hear the end of it.

"Stop _thinking_ about him!" Edward growled, sitting up. "All you do is think about Paul and stress over him. It's getting on my nerves!"

Jacob blinked, shocked at Edward's out of character behavior. _What's up your ass all of a sudden?_

Edward turned to him and glared. _**All you do is think about Paul!**_

Jacob smirked. _Are you jealous?_

Edward glared at him. _**I am not jealous of that fleabag. I am frustrated because not only does he keep interrupting when things start to get more...intimate...between us, but even when he isn't around you're stressing about him! It's like he's always here!**_

Jacob stayed lying down, looking up at Edward, darkly amused. _You **are** jealous. _

Edward snarled at him. _**I AM NOT-!**_

Jacob reached forwards and grabbed Edward, pulling the surprised vampire down on top of him. Before Edward could react, Jacob wrapped an arm around him and kept him pressed to him as his lips met Edward's.

_You're jealous._ He purred in the vampire's mind as he took the kiss deeper, tongue claiming the inside of that sweet mouth. _It's kinda hot._

**_Shut up. _**Edward whimpered, moving slightly so that he was straddling Jacob's hips, surrendering to the intensity.

Jacob grabbed Edward's hips and pulled him down closer. _Make me._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Alice hurried through the foliage, no longer having to rely on the recollection of her vision to guide her way. No, now her vampiric senses were high and leading her towards the scent of blood that permeated through the air. If her heart could still beat she knew that it would be rattling against her ribcage, threatening to burst out with its violence. The fact that her heart didn't beat didn't mean that she wasn't terrified though...and her mouth salivated from the scent of blood.

Blood.

Blood.

There was so much blood.

The pixie-ish brunette finally stumbled upon the broken, bleeding, shivering naked body in the middle of the woods.

Leah Clearwater was barely conscious, having lost so much blood from the wounds all over her body.

Next to her lay the fragments of the vampire that she'd battled alone.

Cursing softly, Alice hurried to Leah's side and turned off her ability to smell.

It didn't stop her craving for it, she knew it was there, but it helped her control the urges somewhat.

It also left her vulnerable though.

There could be other vampires around who would attack her for helping their enemy and she wouldn't be able to scent them.

Or the rest of Leah's pack could be around and attack her thinking that she was in league with the ones that'd hurt their packmate.

But she didn't care, preferring to take the risk for Leah's sake.

"Stay...away..." Leah growled in her human voice, the wolf flashing in her eyes despite the obvious fact that she couldn't transform.

Not when she was this ill.

And for some reason the pack didn't seem to realize that she was injured, was in need to protection and help.

"I'm here to help you." Alice responded, kneeling down towards the girl, flinching at the way her body _begged_ for her to at least _lick_ a bit of the blood.

"More like...you were drawn...to the blood." Leah sneered in disgust. "You...leeches...are all...the same!"

"And you wolves are all very prejudiced, which makes it so ironic that this is happening to you all." Alice replied easily, reaching out and wrapping an arm around the girl despite her growls and protests. "Just save your strength. You can insult and threaten me later, once Carlisle has looked over you and healed you."

"Don't...touch...me!" Leah's voice was wavering as Alice helped her to her feet, swaying in her grip as Leah battled to stay conscious. "Am...alright."

Alice snorted. "You're all stubborn too."

Leah growled and yet it ended in a whimper of pain as Alice started to move.

The wolf must have realized that she was too weak to do anything but try to stay awake, because she went silent, only making noise when the pain was too great to hide, and even then she was obviously stifling the sound as much as possible.

Alice remembered the story about how Rosalie had saved Emmett because he reminded her of the son of her best friend when she'd been human, and how the blonde had dragged him off of a mountain, resisting his blood, to get him to Carlisle on time. She'd always wondered how the blonde had done it, but now she too was doing the same, and yet this was for her Imprinter, not for some stranger, so Alice figured it still wasn't the same.

Leah was losing her battle with consciousness, as the fact that she laid her head against Alice's shoulder betrayed.

Alice wondered when the wolf would ever do that voluntarily.

She then chided herself for letting her mind wander from what she was supposed to do now.

She needed to get Leah to Carlisle so that he could save her.

Alice continued walking, arm around Leah's body, and struggled to find her cellular, calling her father figure.

"Carlisle speaking." He answered.

"Carlisle, it's Alice." She pulled Leah a little closer, grunting under her weight when the wolf-shifter lost consciousness. "Leah's been badly hurt. She was fighting a vampire by herself, and from the strength of what it could do to her, I'm guessing it was a newborn."

"Take her to the house. I'll be there, and I'll call Charlie to let him know that we might have a rogue clan of vampires on the loose in Forks." Carlisle ended the call.

Putting the phone back in her pocket, Alice turned to look at the unconscious girl before continuing the walk back to her car.

Everything was going to be alright now.

Leah would make it through this.

Alice knew it.

She'd Seen it.

That didn't mean the vampire didn't worry though, and go as fast as she possibly could.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Rolling the over so that Edward was pinned under him, Jacob hissed as their hard-ons brushed against each other's through the material of their pants. His breathing was heavy, his blood boiling, racing through his veins, contrasting against the coolness of Edward's own skin. His wolf howled deep within him, the sound both victorious and needy, urging him onwards as he found himself stumbling to undo the buttons of his vampire's shirt.

Edward groaned, his hands going between their bodies to fight with the button of Jacob's pants.

Suddenly the door flew open, and Paul stormed into the room.

Just like he always did.

Jacob though, was sick of it, and he snarled, standing up from the bed and storming towards the older wolf, grabbing him by his shirt and slamming him against the wall. "Do you _want_ to die?"

Paul's muscles spasmed with his fight to keep from shifting, the wolf appearing in his eyes as he pushed Jacob away, straightening his shirt. "Charlie just called. We need to get to the Cullen's home immediately."

All fury left Jacob, and Edward was suddenly by his side.

"Has something happened to my family?"

"No." Paul frowned. "Something's happened to Leah." He looked conflicted, since Leah was a part of what had once been his tribe. "Charlie says that they also found the bodies of two hikers. Both Leah's injury and their death are the work of vampires."

"Rogues." Edward's eyes narrowed.

Jacob frowned.

There hadn't been rogue vampires in Forks since he could remember.

"We're all going to have a meeting at your home, where Carlisle is tending to Leah." Paul continued, heading towards the door. "The pack will want to deal with the vampires themselves but if this happened to Leah something is obviously not right." Paul's hand rested on the doorframe, his back to the boys. "She's supposed to be connected to them, via her mind...how could they not know she was fighting a vampire and that she was injured enough for her body to transform back to human?"

"We're going to find out." Edward promised.

Paul nodded before leaving them. "Hurry up. Rosalie and Bella are downstairs. We're waiting for you."

He then went down the stairs, and could be heard talking to the girls.

Jacob turned to Edward. "Looks like our camping trip is going to have to wait, huh?"

"_Just our luck_." Edward sighed as together they headed out of the room.

Jacob had to agree.

The whole _world_ was apparently trying to cock-block him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

A/N: In this universe they are **siblings.** You'll know who I'm talking about when you read it.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Emmett leaned against the wall, watching Paul as the wolf paced the room. The vampire frowned and folded his arms over his chest, displeased with both the wolf and himself. He was displeased because Paul hadn't shown this much emotion since he'd been kicked out of the pack, and Emmett was displeased with himself because he didn't _like_ it. He also didn't like the fact that Jasper had had to use his calming power on Paul over and over again when the wolf continued to grow in anxiety, his skin rippling with his fight to control his wolf and not shift. Leah's state seemed to really bother Paul, and while Emmett wasn't particularly happy at the thought himself if only for Alice's state, he kinda felt Paul had no reason to be this invested in the health of one of the people who'd turned their backs on him when he'd told them that he'd Imprinted on Emmett.

It was a matter of principle.

Leah screamed from inside of Alice's room.

Paul turned towards the room, muscles spasming.

Jasper sighed, narrowing his eyes on the wolf, applying more force.

It seemed to almost be in vain, and then Paul calmed enough to turn away from the door, facing Alice, who was seated by the window, staring out of it. "How can you be so calm?"

"Because she's going to be alright." Alice muttered, not looking at him. "I've Seen this, and I trust my Sight."

Another scream pierced the air.

Paul growled. "Goddamit!"

"Calm down, son." Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. Dr. Cullen is a good man, and an excellent physician."

Paul looked up at Charlie, and Emmett could see the respect in his eyes, the deference of a lesser pack member submitting to the alpha without fight.

That was one of the many things Emmett couldn't understand about wolves...their subservience to their alphas.

Sure, Emmett usually listened to Carlisle, but if he didn't want to, he had no problem doing his own thing even if Carlisle tried to forbid him to.

But with wolves, it was as if they _needed_ their alpha, and it never crossed their minds to disobey him or his commands.

That annoyed Emmett.

Greatly.

"What's going on with the pack, Charlie?" Paul finally asked, taking in a deep breath. "It mightn't have been perfect, but they should have been able to sense what was happening to her, should have been there fighting with her. Survival for the pack is unity, working as a _team_. I can't understand _how_ she could have fought with a vampire, alone, and then be so injured...and they not even _realize_ it!"

Charlie squeezed the wolf's shoulder. "We're going to figure it out. Once I know that Leah's fine and recovering, I will go to the Rez and talk to Billy. He'll explain to the wolves and elders what happened, and maybe we can agree to a meet to try and figure out what's happening."

Paul nodded once more.

Emmett narrowed his eyes more.

Seriously, the wolf was beginning to seriously piss him off!

"We also have the rogues to deal with." Jacob spoke up from where he was sitting on the arm of the sofa, Edward seated right next to him, holding hands. "We don't know how many there are or why they've come to Forks."

"But we're going to find out." Charlie promised, both as a wolf and as the Sheriff.

The door finally opened and Carlisle emerged, closing it behind him. "She'll be fine. I patched up her injuries as best as I could, and fixed her broken and dislocated bones...and now her wolf healing is beginning to kick in. It'll take a couple of days before she's completely healed, but she's through the worst of it."

"I want to see her." Paul announced.

"And you will, after she gets some rest." Carlisle told him firmly. "You know better than us how much rest factors in your healing process."

For a moment it looked like Paul was going to rebel, but then he nodded and looked away. "Okay."

He then turned and stormed outside, barely managing to tear off his clothes before shifting and disappearing into the forest.

Jacob sighed, standing. "I should go with him. We don't know how many other rogues there are out there. It's not safe for him to be out and alone, especially not in the mood he's in."

"No." Alice shook her head. "You're not the one who should go after him." Her gaze went to Emmett, eyebrow raised. "What are you waiting for?"

Emmett blinked. "_Me_? You want _me_ to go after him? _Why_?"

"Don't play _dumb_, Em." Rosalie sent him a cooled glance. "You're worried about him. It's obvious. And he's stressed." She smiled then, reaching out to place her hand on Bella's cheek. "And nothing calms our wolves when they're agitated as well as we do."

Bella blushed, looking down at her hands. "It's true."

"Scent alone is comforting." Jacob piped up, Edward grinning at him.

Emmett kinda hated those four.

"And what do I care if he gets hurt?" He growled, looking away in defiance. "I don't care _a bit_ about him or what he does or feels or-!"

"Oh Emmett, let it _rest_ already." Edward rolled his eyes. "I _can_ read your mind, remember? This whole time you've been confused, worried, and _jealous_...all because of Paul's finally paying attention to others other than you."

"Bullshit!" Emmett cried.

Jasper cleared his throat. "I don't mean to pry either, but I _do_ sense emotions...and I felt all those coming from you."

Emmett turned to Jasper, mouth opening and closing, opening and closing, the only sound coming out of him a squeak.

Esme came and placed her hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.

"_Fine_." He grumbled, defeated. "I'll go babysit the mutt."

Esme pressed an encouraging kiss to his cheek.

Emmett just sighed and left the house, following the scent of wolf into the forest.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There were werewolves in Forks.

"I think we all know what happened to Philip." James snarled, nursing his healing wound, looking up at Victoria and Laurent. "A _wolf_ got him."

"I can't believe there are wolves here." His sister made a face, pulling back a red curl from her face, crimson eyes flashing darker with distaste. "We're going to have to leave."

"And go where?" Laurent wanted to know, leaning against a tree. "If you have forgotten let me remind you: we are on the run."

James glared at the other vampire. "You don't need to remind us. It's not something we're likely to _forget_."

"I don't think you have the right to get _snippy_." Laurent replied coolly. "If _you_ hadn't been such a whore we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with."

James stood, hissing when his wounded leg gave under him.

Victoria turned to her brother. "Are you okay?"

James nodded, sitting down.

The redhead, sure that her brother was fine, then turned to Laurent and snarled at him. "Don't you _dare_ blame this on James! It is not his fault!"

Laurent snorted.

"And if you have such a big problem with it, then you can just _leave_." She took a menacing step towards him, poking her finger towards him. "We didn't invite you _or_ Philip along!"

"You know that I'm not going to let _you_ go all on your own." Laurent smirked at her, eyeing her lecherously as always. "Where you go, I go."

Victoria glared at him. "I don't know _why_ you think hanging around and annoying me is going to make me see you as anything other than a _clingy bother_."

Laurent just smirked, not at all insulted. "You'll give into me sooner or later."

"In your _dreams_." She sneered before turning to her brother, going towards him and sitting down. "How's the healing?"

"In a day or so it'll be perfect." James sighed, annoyed with himself for having gotten injured. "That stupid wolf. I wasn't even hunting anyone!"

Victoria bit down on her bottom lip. "Philip might have broken the rule and hunted someone while we were separated."

"_Idiot_." James hissed, shaking his head. "He almost got us killed today!"

"If it wasn't for that wolf intervening...you would have been killed, we all would have." Victoria made a face, leaning her head against her brother's shoulder. "Why did he do that?"

James frowned, obviously remembering the gray wolf with the black spots who'd unexpectedly attacked the wolf that had attacked him and grabbed him by the leg. It was thanks to the fact that those two started fighting, and the other wolves were confused and trying to break up the fight, that Victoria and Laurent had grabbed James and managed to escape.

"Obviously it was fighting for the right to kill you itself." Laurent declared. "I don't know why you two are giving it so much thought. Wolves and vampires are mortal enemies, and they know we're in their territory now. They obviously got Philip and are going to get us too if we don't get the hell outta Dodge."

"I hate to say that he might have a point." Victoria flinched. "But he does."

"Vic, we have _no where else_ to go." James whispered, reaching out and grabbing her hand. "Forks was our last hope. That was why we'd decided to stay low, hidden, and ride this out. The last place they're going to think we are is close to a place with wolves."

"If we didn't know there were wolves here how are _they_ going to know?" Laurent pointed out.

"We'll find a way." Victoria declared, turning to her brother. "And at least, if they come after us, they will have wolves on their trail."

James nodded.

"Have you two forgotten that _we_ will have wolves on our trail as well?" Laurent wanted to know, eyeing them as if they were idiots.

"There is a lot of forest here, we can make ourselves disappear if we have to." James replied, giving Laurent a fake smile. "But if you're not up to roughing it, then we'll find it in our hearts not to cry when you leave."

"Amen." Victoria declared.

Laurent snorted, and looked away, but obviously wasn't planning on going anywhere.

The siblings sighed and looked at each other, before resting their heads together.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sam snarled as he stalked into his house and flung the door shut in anger.

He was so fucking pissed!

He kicked at a chair and then slammed his fist into the wall.

His muscles spasmed with his fury, but he managed to control his need to shift, as he slid down the wall and breathed in, breathed out.

Things were falling apart.

He was losing control.

Everyone was being lost.

First Paul and his ludicrous notions of having imprinted on a leech of all goddamned things!

And then, shortly after banishing Paul...the pack bond had started failing. The mental path between pack members, the path that united them, began to fade to the point where it barely existed anymore. Sam was _lucky_ if he could mentally communicate with any of his packmembers when he needed to!

He and Leah had been having problems, and she'd broken up with him, running off into the woods.

He hadn't heard from her since.

And then they'd come upon vampires, and just as he'd grabbed the closest one...Embry Fucking Call had _attacked him_!

Sam still couldn't believe that one!

Embry...playful yet reserved Embry had not only defied and challenged the alpha...but he'd _attacked_ him!

He'd put himself between the leech and Sam and when he'd noticed Sam about to go around him to attack once more he'd gone for the throat!

It was only because the others had pulled them apart that things hadn't gotten deadly.

And what was worse?

Embry couldn't explain _why_ he'd done what he'd done.

All he could do was stutter and say that he hadn't planned anything, that it'd all been acting on instinct...that when he'd seen Sam bite that vampire, when he'd seen that _leech_ in danger...his Instinct had told him to defend.

And how fucking messed up was that?

It was...it was...almost like an Imprint being in danger.

But this was a fucking LEECH!

Sam banged his head back against the wall in fury.

Paul _couldn't_ have been telling the truth about that leech girl's speech about the wolves Imprinting on vampires.

It couldn't be true!

It was impossible!

Against the laws of nature!

And yet...and yet...

...why was the pack crumbling into chaos?

Sam closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and tried to calm himself.

He was no good to the boys if he let himself lose control.

The wolf gulped, wincing, realizing what he had to do.

He had to talk to Paul, and the other banished wolves.

Great.

Just great.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

**IMPORTANT** A/N: This was supposed to be a **ten chaptered Jakeward story**, and yet its gone passed that an transformed into something else. It's now a **CovenxPack** story. I just wanted you all to know that.

A/N2: I'm using Alice's height from the **novels**, not the height of the actress who portrays her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Emmett folded his arms over his chest and leaned against a tree, just eyeing the somber, large dark silver colored wolf angrily pacing the forest floor. Tension and anger vibrated from that fur, which was standing on end down his spine in a way that Emmett found ridiculously feline. Had Paul not already been on edge the vampire probably would have called him a cat or something, but he figured that if Alice had gotten hurt he wouldn't have wanted someone messing with him, so he tried putting himself in Paul's paws and refrained from speaking. According to Jacob and Bella supposedly him just being there in the vicinity should be helping the wolf calm down, and if that meant that all he had to do was stay there and make sure Paul didn't do something _stupid_ then Emmett wasn't going to complain. Much. Or at least not right now at least. Jacob would hear an earful later on though.

Thinking of Jacob made Emmett annoyed, because thinking of Jacob made Emmett immediately think of Edward, and then of their relationship, and how _creepy_ yet _positive_ it seemed to be. Sure, the whole mental communication thing gave him the heebiejeebies and he had to shiver sometimes just watching them grinning besottedly at each other for hours in utter _silence_...but still...Emmett had never seen his brother the way he was with the wolf. Edward wasn't moody and brooding and damn _annoying_ anymore with his philosophies of their being cursed and soulless and other depressing things. Whenever Emmett saw Edward the guy was either tagging along with Jacob and grinning mischievously...or talking about Jacob while grinning mischievously.

And then there was the _other_ wolf x vampire relationship going on right beneath Emmett's very nose.

Rosalie was a bitch. She was an _utter ice queen_. He loved her, of course, she was his sister and they argued a lot but he loved her and would die for her if it came to that...but she was a bitch, and he was the first to say so. And then there was Bella, cute, quirky, incredibly _patient and tolerant_ Bella. Somehow, despite their utter differences, Rosalie and Bella were _annoyingly perfect_ together. Being with Bella had helped Rosalie a lot, Emmett could tell. After the horrible things that men had done to her it was probably better that she'd ended up being Imprinted on by a girl...and the fact that they were both biologically female and thus would never have been able to physically have children even if they _had_ been human...well...Emmett could see that that had helped Rosalie get over her last little issues with being a vampire.

Being with Jacob and Bella had done _marvels_ for Edward and Rosalie, who had probably been the two most unhappy of the Cullen clan...and that just made Emmett miserable sometimes.

His gaze went to Paul, the large wolf continuing to pace back and forth.

Of _course_ some cute little werewolf couldn't have imprinted on him.

Bella was adorable...and Jacob was really cute too.

And both were manageable in Emmett's mind.

Yet Paul was a completely different story.

He was annoying and bothersome and _not cute at all_!

Maybe, if Paul hadn't been so tall and muscular and arrogant and mouthy and...and...and..._so him_...maybe Emmett wouldn't be having such a hard problem with this.

The vampire narrowed his eyes.

It was as he'd always known.

This was all _Paul's_ fault!

Emmett pouted, eyeing the wolf. "You're not cute at all."

Paul froze for a second, before the wolf sent him an annoyed look that obviously said: 'Yeah, well, neither are _you_!'

Emmett took no offense from that because, yeah, he really _wasn't_. "Do you have fleas?"

Paul stopped once more and turned to fully face Emmett, sending him a dirty look as he shook his head.

"Do you wash with flea/tick shampoo while as a human to make sure that as a wolf you don't pick any while out or with the pack?" Emmett was truly curious, not caring how insulting this might sound, and anyway, Paul looked so annoyed with him he seemed to have forgotten his previous frustrated worry. "What if one of you has fleas? Will the others catch them?"

Paul snorted, shaking his head once more as he collapsed into a sitting position ungracefully.

Un-cutely.

"What about scent marking?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Do you guys go around spraying your homes territorially?"

Paul let out a series of sounds that could probably pass for a wolf's equivalent of laughter.

It was kinda funny to hear.

Suddenly though Paul rose, his hair standing on edge once more. He growled, barring teeth as he rushed towards Emmett, and before the surprised vampire could defend himself the wolf passed him, stopping in front of him, keeping his back to him. Growls and snarls escaped Paul's mouth, his stance defensive and offensive all at once, his gaze on something Emmett couldn't see.

The bushes moved behind Emmett and a sleeker gray wolf with black spots appeared.

Emmett's eyes widened as he realized that he'd been so close to a natural enemy, and hadn't even _noticed_!

If Paul hadn't sensed his ex-packmate and...

Emmett pushed away from the tree, watching.

Paul snarled and snapped his fangs, obviously warning the other wolf away from Emmett.

As if Emmett couldn't protect himself should the need come.

Golden eyes narrowed in annoyance.

He _so_ wasn't cute!

The other wolf didn't answer the aggression in Paul, though he kept himself defensive in case Paul should attack. He looked frustrated, anxious, and growled before suddenly there was a flash of heat and instead of the wolf stood the boy, naked as the day he was born. "I can't _understand_ you!"

Paul tensed before the rush of heat momentarily blurred him as well, and then he stood naked and glaring at the other boy. "Go away, Embry."

Embry's gaze slid to Emmett but returned to Paul when the other wolf snarled at him. "I'm not..." he took in a deep breath. "There's vampires in these woods..."

"I know." Paul glared. "Leah's all torn up thanks to one."

Utter shock covered Embry's face. "_What_?"

"_How_ could the pack not know this? That she was in danger?" Paul snarled at the younger boy.

Embry ran his hand through his hair in agitation. "Our mind-speak, it's giving out on us. Ever since Sam severed his connection with you for...you know..." his gaze went to Emmett again for a second before returning to Paul. "Ever since then things have been going downhill. The pack's suffering, Paul, something's wrong."

Paul frowned darkly.

"Is Leah okay?" Embry asked, taking one step towards the older boy.

"Yeah." Paul nodded, hands on his hips. "Dr. Cullen patched her up, and her wolf healing will take care of the rest."

Embry nodded, took in a deep breath, and then cleared his throat. "Thank him for us."

Paul sent a look behind him at Emmett, as if telling _him_ to relay that message.

Emmett shrugged.

Rolling his eyes at the vampire, Paul turned his gaze back on the other wolf. "Why are you here, Embry?"

The younger wolf cleared his throat once more, lowering his gaze. "You really meant it when you said you...Imprinted...on a lee-_vampire_?" He cleared his throat harsher, blushing slightly and rubbing his head sheepishly, nervously. "It's really possible?"

"Unfortunately." Paul mumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Emmett snorted. "You're not exactly my first choice either, fleabag."

"I _told_ you." Paul glared, turning towards him. "I do _not_ have _fleas_!"

"Says you." Emmett scoffed, disbelieving.

"I'm _this close_-!" Paul growled, taking a menacing step towards Emmett.

The vampire didn't back down, taking a menacing step towards Paul. "To _what_?"

And then Paul smirked. "To making you check me for fleas _yourself_."

Not having expected that, Emmett frowned at him, a little unhinged by the fight that wasn't. "I'm a _vampire_, not a _monkey_. I don't go checking others for _lice_ and _fleas_."

"You _could_." Paul declared with that annoying smirk of his. "I'll even let you rub my belly if you're lucky."

Emmett's mouth fell open in shock at the blatant come on and he had no comeback, just _shocked_.

Embry looked between them, obviously disturbed by their exchange, reminding Emmett a little too much of how he himself appeared whenever he watched Edward and Jacob or Rosalie and Bella. That annoyed him. Deeply.

"I attacked Sam today." Embry finally spoke. "Twice."

Paul's eyes widened and he turned towards Embry. "_What_?"

"I was protecting a _leech_." Embry made a face.

Paul's eyes widened. "It's happened to you already?"

"_Already_?" Embry's gaze shot up, wide. "You're saying you _knew_ it was going to happen to me?"

"Alice saw it." Emmett finally addressed the younger wolf. "The whole _pack_ are gonna Imprint on '_leeches'_." He reached down and picked up some pine needles and threw them in the air as if they were confetti. "Mazel tov."

Embry didn't react to the taunt with annoyance, instead horror, going pale. "So that vampire...?" He staggered back to lean against a tree. "_Fuck_." He ran a shaky hand over his hair. "It was a _male_!"

"Welcome to my world." Paul snorted.

"I don't _like_ guys!" Embry exclaimed, seeming close to losing it.

"Preaching to the choir." Paul murmured darkly.

"But I have his scent deep in my nostrils." Embry shook his head. "I was following it when I came across you two." He made a face. "I've never been much of a tracker, you know that Paul, but I know if I follow this scent I can find him."

"He's probably a tracker, it's probably his gift." Emmett declared, the younger wolf's attention on him once more. "Apparently once a wolf Imprints on a vampire, _he_ becomes the 'leech' by leeching off some of the vampire's special ability. Ed can read minds, so Jacob can read Ed's, and Rosalie is graceful, so Bella isn't a klutz anymore." He motioned with his head towards Paul. "And mutt over there is stronger now because that's _my_ thing. Strength. So your vampire must be a tracker, which is why you can track him."

"This is just too much information to digest." Embry whispered to himself, before turning to look at Paul with narrowed eyes. "_How_ much stronger?"

"I can take him," Paul declared pompously towards Emmett. "While _human_."

"Oh, you're dreaming mutt!" Emmett snapped, annoyed. "You can't take me! Human _or_ wolf!"

"I had you pinned down bloodsucker." Paul sneered. "And I can do it again."

"You distracted me with blood!" Emmett growled, taking another menacing step towards Paul. "That doesn't _count_."

"You broke my nose." Paul reminded him. "You distracted _yourself_ with blood."

Embry continued looking between them, looking quite horrified. He shook his head and turned as a flash of heat blurred him long enough for fur to sprout as his body shifted, the wolf on all fours as it raced away, leaving Paul and Embry behind without even a goodbye.

"Ungrateful _pup_." Paul scoffed, turning back towards where Embry had been, shaking his head.

"You done sulking?" Emmett wanted to know, eyebrow raised. "Can we get back to where the others are now?"

Paul turned towards him, eyebrow raised. "I could _so_ take you in human form." And then with a blur of heat he was a wolf once more, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

Emmett snorted. "You _wish_."

The wolf scoffed before taking the lead, leading them back towards the Cullen's home.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Alice slipped into the room and stayed by the door for a moment, just eyeing the injured, sleeping girl. She hesitated for a moment before berating herself and going forwards, sitting down on the edge of the bed and staring down at her. She knew from her visions that this girl was her future, and that that future would be a very happy one...but right now Leah Clearwater wasn't the Leah Clearwater in her visions...and Alice was trying to remind herself that this was the first time they'd actually _met_. Lines tended to blur once one could see the future, sometimes she forgot she was the only one who saw how things could be, and thus without that insider knowledge sometimes what she did made her seem _weird_ to others. Leah wasn't going to be easy, it was going to take a while to get to those visions, and Alice knew it was going to be a rocky road.

She sighed, gazing down at that sleeping face. "Hello." She reached downwards and gently brushed away a dark lock of hair out of Leah's face. "My name's Alice."

Leah didn't react, still resting and heavily medicated.

"It would really be nice if you didn't hate me when you woke up." She confided before using the same hand she'd brushed away Leah's hair with to pull a strand of her own hair behind her ear. "But that's probably asking too much, isn't it?" The pixie-ish vampire made a face. "Not _everyone's_ lucky enough to get Imprinted on by wolves who weren't taught to _kill_ our kind the second they turned."

She kinda hated Edward and Rosalie right now for how easy they had it Imprinter-wise. Rosalie especially had it incredibly easy considering that she had Bella wrapped around her little finger and she knew it.

Alice's gaze softened as she tore her mind from resentful ponderings and took this opportunity to just _really_ look at her Imprinter. She probably wouldn't have the opportunity to do so this freely without Leah finding out, so she took her time. Quickly she came to the conclusion that Leah was exceptionally pretty, and yet it wasn't in a in-your-face sort of way. Her jaw was too prominent and the slant of her eyes a little too harsh to be beautiful, but they added to her exotic appeal. Her hair was short, looking as if it'd been cut by herself in a fit of rage or something of the like, jagged and natural. From having dragged the wolf here Alice knew that Leah's body was lean muscle, her copper skin feverish against Alice's own pallid cool.

Alice hadn't noticed her eyelashes before though.

She did now.

Leah had eyelashes like feather dusters...

Alice chuckled at the sound of that now that she thought of it, shaking her head.

She liked Leah's eyelashes.

Another thing Alice noticed was that Leah was _a lot_ taller than her. She figured Leah had to be around 5'10", while Alice herself was 4'10"...which had made dragging the near unconscious wolf uncomfortable...

Alice tilted her head to the side and smiled, gazing down at Leah.

Things were starting towards the future she saw, and although not all of the players had appeared and some mightn't arrive for a while...the first pieces were already in motion on the chessboard.

It was going to be interesting to see how everything played out.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They listened as Paul and Emmett shared what they'd learnt from the meeting with Embry Call, and Jacob frowned as he realized that things in the Rez were slowly imploding. The pack was the most important thing to wolves, as was the unity of the pack and their ability to communicate mentally, to be _connected_...and if the Rez pack was losing that it heralded that something was _terribly_ wrong there. He wondered if the Imprinting on vampires had anything to do with the disturbance but doubted it because out of the four members who made up his own pack, his father was the only one who had yet to Imprint on a leech, and they were fine...even better than ever considering that Paul was stronger and Bella was swift and stealthier. So why was it that while his father's pack was growing stronger-Sam Uley's was disintegrating?

"So this Call boy has Imprinted as well, on one of the nomad vampires out there." Charlie frowned, obviously frustrated and yet trying to deal, trying to finally accept the fact that werewolves were Imprinting on their mortal enemies.

"Yeah." Paul nodded, wearing the clothes he'd discarded before taking off into the forest. "Embry actually attacked his _alpha_ over this vampire, and all the wolves in here can understand when I say that that is a _big_ deal."

Bella and Charlie nodded.

"Not only that, but Embry's real quiet and reserved, so that makes him attacking Sam _twice_ all the more outstanding." Paul declared.

"He also said he could track the vampire, had the scent in his nose." Emmett declared. "The vampire's probably a tracker."

"Things are getting messy." Charlie made a face. "Why aren't the Rez doing something about this?"

"They're all in fucking denial, that's why." Paul glared resentfully. "They'll probably just keep banishing each wolf to Imprint one by one instead of facing what's obviously going on and actually trying to deal with it."

_I don't think we have enough room in my house if the Rez pack gets banished_. Jacob made a face.

_**Well, if push comes to shove you can move into my room here and the newcomers can have your room.**_ Edward decided all on his own from where he was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

Jacob snorted and turned his attention to the vampire. _You wish._

_**I'm counting on it, you mean**_. Edward countered with a smirk.

Unable to keep his own smirk at bay, the wolf shook his head. _Edward, we're on the edge of a catastrophe. Get your mind out of the gutters._

_**My mind was never in the gutters**_. Golden eyes rolled in amusement. _**I think it would do us some good to spend some time together in a house in which Paul Lahote doesn't live.**_

Jacob grinned teasingly. _Your mind __**is**__ in the gutters._

_**I assure you, I have the purest intentions.**_ Edward was quick to assure him. _**You also are somewhat tense because of being in the same house where your father is, and it's understandable. I think it'd be good for us if we could have a moment to ourselves**_.

_This place is hardly going to give us that moment_. Jacob reminded him with a raised eyebrow. _Unless you've forgotten, your family are vampires who can listen in on us just as easily as my father...and I don't put it passed Emmett to pul a 'Paul' and enter your room just to annoy you._

Edward had to nod his agreement to that last piece. _**Which is why I think we should take that hunting trip I was talking about...except just us.**_

Jacob paused, eyeing the vampire standing behind his father. _Hunting trip._

_**Hunting trip**_. Edward agreed. _**Don't tell me you've forgotten already?**_

Jacob glared at him._ Of course I haven't forgotten. But you seem to have forgotten that I told you I wasn't sure about that. I mean, I know I've shifted in front of you and the wolf didn't want to tear out your throat...but you're talking about hunting together. The chase. Adrenaline. The kill... It might trigger something that's been dormant up until now._

"We need to deal with this rogue vampire business." Rosalie declared from where she was leaning back against Bella, whose arms were around her waist. "We don't need more dead campers drawings unwanted attention."

"We can't kill them." Jasper frowned. "One of them is Embry's Imprintee, remember that."

"Then we figure out who he is, chain him up somewhere, and do away with his buddies." Rosalie decided.

"We should try _speaking_ to them first before we try anything else." Carlisle gave Rosalie a patient look. "Violence should never be our first choice."

"When in doubt, knock 'em out." Bella mumbled. "We can figure out where we go from there when we have them...restrained...where they can't hurt others."

"I have to agree with Barbie and Kenya." Paul declared. "We can't have those vamps nibbling on innocents. I can't. The wolf in me won't let me."

_**This weekend, just you and me. We can go to my favorite place. Its a couple of hours away but it's secluded and has an ample selection of game we could hunt.**_ Edward was not giving up on this.

And Jacob was slowly being tempted by the thought of actually being _alone_ with Edward.

He'd never been alone with Edward without someone with extra perceptive abilities around...

...he gulped.

Now that he thought about it, he was really getting tempted to accept and just go.

All these weeks of Paul's constant cock-blocking were probably messing with Jacob's ability to think without his body dictating to his mind what was a good idea...

But now that he had the opportunity being waved in front of him...he really wanted it.

Jacob gulped, knowing what would probably happen once he and Edward were truly alone, and while he was still somewhat nervous about that his hormones were truly the ones dictating his actions right now.

"I don't recognize this number." Charlie mumbled, gazing at his phone as it rung before answering it. "Sheriff Black Swan speaking." His eyes widened and then narrowed. "How did you get this number? ... ah, Billy..." He cleared his throat. "So, to what do I owe this phone call Uley?"

Paul looked up, eyes wide, obviously shocked that his old Alpha was calling his current one.

_**Say yes**_. Edward urged with a tilt of his lips.

Jacob licked his lips and gulped before finally coming to a decision and nodded. _Yes_.

"...A meeting..." Charlie paused, gaze going to Carlisle, who nodded. "Carlisle, Alice and I will be there. ... Because Alice is the one who knows the most about this. ... Yes, well, I expected you to bring your Beta so that goes without saying."

_**Great!**_ Edward grinned brightly at Jacob, though his own nervousness was transmitted despite his obvious excitement.

While Charlie and Sam made plans to meet, Jacob and Edward were making plans of their own...and both were going to be vital to the future.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Charlie obviously wasn't thrilled when Jacob mentioned as innocently as possible the fact that he was going camping with Edward, but thankfully the police chief was too busy with all that was going on in Forks and the Rez to really do more than sigh and give Jacob a look that clearly informed him his try for innocence had failed. If it wasn't for the fact that Charlie was extremely busy, especially acting as a mediator between Carlisle & Alice and Sam& Jared he probably would have sat his son down for a very uncomfortable 'talk'. Thankfully the closed-off conversations happening between pack and coven were keeping Charlie busy, and distracted.

Jacob felt a little guilty for being so absorbed in his own affairs when things were obviously getting serious, but there was just something about Edward that made him want to be selfish. He'd never felt this way before. What he felt for Edward couldn't be compared to the feelings he'd had for the few girls he'd dated in the past. It scared him sometimes because somehow without his even noticing it, Edward had become the center of his world. For someone to mean that much to him Jacob knew he'd let himself become more vulnerable than he was comfortable being, but Edward was worth it. It was his wolf's steadfast assurance of this that made Jacob realize, without a doubt, that Edward was his Imprintee.

Not that he'd had much of a doubt about that recently.

"Dude, you need to hook me up." Mike declared as he tried to keep up with Jacob as they jogged around the track for P.E. "You've been holding out on me, man, and that is no bueno."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob raised an eyebrow, easily keeping ahead of the rest of the struggling, panting guys behind them.

"Don't play coy with me, Black Swan!" Mike shot him a scowl. "The whole school knows it! You're banging a Cullen!"

Jacob nearly tripped over his own feet, shocked. How had the school found out? Had Eric spilled the beans?

"It's obvious from how all of a sudden you're hanging out with them." Mike informed. "I can't figure out which sister you're screwing, but dammit, whichever it is I want the other one!"

It took Jacob a couple of seconds to realize his secret was safe, and while he felt relief he also felt guilt because of said relief. It wasn't that he was ashamed of being with Edward, it was just that he wasn't ready to "come out of the closet". He didn't want to deal with normal teenaged problems, wolf problems, Imprinting issues, _and_ small town homophobia all at the same time.

"I'm not screwing Rosalie or Alice." He made up his face at the very thought. "Rose and Bells are very close so I figured it made sense to make friends with her friends."

"You're not tapping one of them?" Mike cried in incredulity. "What are you? Gay?"

It took effort not to trip once more.

"Hey Jacob!" Lauren called from where the girls were taking a short break from jumping jacks.

Jacob waved back.

Jessica glared at Lauren before sending him a flirty smile.

He just gave another little wave.

"I _wish_ you were gay." Mike mumbled resentfully. "Maybe then the chicks around here would remember that there are other guys in this school."

Jacob smirked at his friend playfully. "Okay Mike, you've worn me down. I admit it. I'm gay for Edward Cullen."

"You asshole!" Mike laughed, shaking his head. "The day you go gay for Edward Cullen is the day I go gay for Eric Yorkie!"

Jacob wondered if he should remind Mike about that comment whenever he truly came out of the closet-that is-if Mike was even still talking to him at that point.

"So where _is_ your so called boyfriend?" Mike sniggered, obviously thinking himself hilarious for calling Edward that.

"You know the Cullens take their kids hiking on nice, sunny days. "Jake went along with the story the vampires used to explain their absence whenever the sun came out and threaten to expose their…shininess.

"Right." Mike nodded. "Lucky them. I tried that on my parents once but they weren't having it."

"Your parents are used to you trying to get crap passed their radar." Jacob snorted in amusement.

"I know." Mike lamented. "And they keep getting smarter! I have to be upping my game constantly thanks to that!"

Jacob snickered as they finished their laps, giving an energized stretch while the other boys collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

Mike bent over, hands to his knees, face red, panting heavily. "How are you not tired?"

"I'm in shape." Jacob teased.

Out of breath, Mike could only respond via the one-finger salute.

The teen werewolf chuckled as he gazed towards the girls, where his twin was excelling at exercises she'd never would have been able to perform before Imprinting on Rosalie due to her klutziness and lack of coordination.

Bella looked up at that very minute and saw her twin, and when she did she let out a sigh.

He didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

He kinda missed his vampire, too.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

James frowned, perched on a boulder, as he stared down at the foliage. His injury was taking longer to heal than he'd thought, and he was forced to depend on Victoria and Laurent, but that wasn't what had him frowning right now.

No.

It was the wolf.

It was the wolf that had saved his life.

It was also the same wolf that had not only found him despite James using his exceptional skill at tracking to hide their whereabouts…but this wolf was bringing him kill.

Animal kill.

The canine would appear whenever Victoria and Laurent were out hunting animals so as to keep their presence hidden, and it would bring James a kill even if it was only a bunny, and then it would leave with the remains.

At first James had been scared, knowing he was injured and could in no way fight off a healthy wolf…but then slowly he became wary then confused when he realized that it wasn't threatening him at all but almost…taking care of him.

Why was it acting this way?

It made no sense!

He watched as down below the wolf took away the latest creature it'd brought.

"Why?" James spoke for the first time.

The wolf paused.

"Why are you helping me?" The vampire tried.

The creature looked up at him for a split second before securing the bloodless carcass in his mouth and racing off into the forest.

From where he sat up high on the boulder, James frowned darker.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Jasper was having a very busy, very bad day. Well, he'd actually been having a series of busy, bad days, but today was far worst. Things had been tense in the Cullen household. Carlisle and Alice had been meeting with Sam and his second in command for the last three days. Charlie and Paul, who for all intents and purposes was _Charlie's_ second in command, were there as intermediates. None of them were breathing a word of what was being said during those meetings or if there was any progress being made…and while Edward wasn't saying what thoughts he could glean from them he didn't seem cheerful. That caused tension and rampant questions from the others, especially when Leah had been immediately removed from the Cullen home.

Alice was worried about her.

Carlisle was concerned over the talks.

Esme was fretting over Carlisle.

Emmett was annoyed with Paul for obeying his alpha's command and not telling him anything about what was going on.

Rosalie and Edward didn't seem to really care too much about the talks, but the last two days had been sunny so they hadn't been able to spend as much time with their wolves as they were used to and those two were sulking.

So yes, Jasper had had a series of bad days, and he was becoming stressed and tired. He didn't know how much longer he could go about regulating everyone's tempers or moods, didn't know how he could continue keeping them as calm as possible if he himself was about to frazzle.

"Stupid mutt." Emmett snarled, throwing himself on the sofa. "What good is it to have him Imprint on me if Charlie is always going to be more important? It's so stupid."

Jasper tried to make Emmett more understanding to Paul's plight, but he was being stretched so thin already Jasper began to worry it wouldn't make any difference.

Edward and Rosalie were in their respective corners, Edward listlessly playing a sullen tone on his piano while Rosalie painted her nails.

Jasper sighed as he gazed at his siblings. It was almost as if _they_ were the ones who'd Imprinted. It worried him, actually. Rosalie and Edward had both become deeply possessive of their wolves and not a little bit dependent on them emotionally. And in his own way, so had Emmett.

The emotion-manipulating vampire didn't want to be like that, didn't want someone else to slowly become everything for him. That was terrifying. He'd been a soldier both before and after life, so the thought of becoming that vulnerable horrified him.

The sound of an engine getting close caused Rosalie and Edward both to look up, smiles tilting their lips, emotions changing completely as excited happiness quickly chased away the gloomy despondency that had descended upon them.

Emmett seemed to notice the change as well because he groaned.

Rosalie didn't seem to notice, using the hand with the dry nail polish to check her already perfect hair.

Edward shook his head at whatever Emmett was thinking, before getting up and rushing to his room to get his things.

Jasper let out a breath of relief as two of his burdens were lifted immediately. He also knew they'd stay lifted as it was friday and not only was Bella spending the weekend with them, but Edward would be going on a "camping trip" with Jacob.

No doubt Edward would return in the best mood of his life…and afterlife!

The front door opened, and Bella's scent floated into the house.

Rosalie took in a deep breath and focused her features to a calmed, cool expression, merely tilting her lips slightly in a passive smile when Bella entered the room.

Jasper could feel Rosalie's excitement, pleasure and adoration though, which were all directed towards the female wolf smiling at her as she moved closer to the blonde and pulled the vampire close by her hips before kissing Rosalie and whispering against those glossed lips how much she'd missed her.

A burst of happiness so intense it momentarily left Jasper breathless entered him, radiating from Rosalie as she scoffed softly and rolled her eyes at Bella, calling her silly.

"I'm leaving." Edward appeared, the strap of his bag slung over his shoulder.

Jasper could feel his brother's nervous excitement, a hint of arousal added to the mix as he sent a look towards the windows, obviously thinking about the wolf who was waiting outside in the truck for him.

"Eddy." Emmett emitted evil mischievousness as he stood and reached into his pocket, pulling out a long group of linked packages which he held out towards his brother. "Here, give these to Jake. He's gonna need them."

Jasper's lips twitched with amusement.

Rosalie smirked.

Bella giggled.

Edward glared at Emmett before surprising everyone by snatching the packets of condoms and stashing them in his bag before hurrying away.

The second the door closed Bella and Rosalie shared looks before bursting out into laughter.

Emmett grinned, smug. "Does anyone want to make a little bet?"

"Em." Jasper shook his head.

Bella reached for her wallet and pulled out a twenty. "The wolf is a dominant beast. Definitely my brother."

"Edward's older." Rosalie shook her head, adding her own twenty. "Definitely _my_ brother."

"I was going to vote for Jake but after that wolf comment I have to go for Ed." Emmett sighed, head hung. "I just lost twenty bucks."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

Warning: somewhat lime-ish.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Do you really think Edward has a chance of topping Jake?" Bella wanted to know curiously that evening as they lay on the bed Rosalie had bought so Bella could sleep on whenever she slept over, the brunette giving the blonde a foot massage.

"Why not?" Rosalie wanted to know, nose deep in a one of those fashion magazines Bella wouldn't even go near.

The wolf paused, making a face, wondering how exactly to say this without offending her oftentimes touchy girlfriend.

The pause must have clued Rosalie onto the fact that something was afoot, before she closed the magazine immediately and put it down, moving slightly to get more comfortable on the pillows as she eyed the brunette. "You really think that just because you're wolves you'll top us all?" She scoffed, folding her arms over her ample chest. "I find that I am the dominant in this relationship."

Oh, there were _so many_ ways Bella could get into trouble responding to that! So she went the safer route and didn't, instead focusing her attention on the tension beginning to grow in Rosalie's body.

"Are you questioning my dominance?" Rosalie glared dangerously, eyes narrowing and she yanked her foot free, sitting up. "I have you giving me _foot rubs_ for crying out loud!"

Yes, there was that...but Bella knew that where it _counted_, at least for her, she was very much the dominant one. Then again, whenever they were intimate Rosalie shed this bitchy exterior she wore as a protection shield and submitted completely, and Bella had to admit that she preferred it that way. Bella could understand that after the horrors Rosalie had gone through right before her death she couldn't allow herself to look weak anymore, refused to, never allowing anyone really close...and the wolf was selfish enough to enjoy the fact that no one else had been able to get this close, that no one else knew the way Rosalie was when she submitted.

It was that possessive beast inside of Bella that purred with satisfaction when she knew that no one else saw the Rose she did, so she didn't mind letting the vampire _seem_ the dominant one in front of everyone else.

"I hate it when you do that." Rosalie frowned, near pouting. "You start thinking and you feel like a million miles away."

"I'm right here." Bella smiled, reaching forwards and running her finger softly over Rose's thigh. "Right next to you. Always."

Rosalie's lips twitched before she stopped fighting the smile, shaking her head. "You're so corny."

"You _like_ it." Bella began to crawl up the bed towards the eagerly awaiting vampire, finally managing to straddle her hips, fingers placing with the hem of the blonde's shirt.

"I don't..." Rosalie's breath was a gasp as Bella teased her naval.

Confident that she'd distracted Rosalie from the argument in the making, Bella swooped down and kissed her deeply.

Rosalie kissed back intensely, her hands gaining purchase on Bella's thighs, only giving a token fight for control before Bella's hand skimmed under her shirt and cupped her breast...and with a cried gasp into her girlfriend's lips Rosalie submitted immediately.

Bella smiled into the kiss as she took in deeper.

Yep.

Where it mattered she most _definitely_ was the dominant one.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They had absolutely _no_ _shame_.

Jasper snorted in amusement as the smell of arousal, and the cries of passion echoed in his ears from Rosalie's bedroom. Honestly, he'd thought girls were supposed to be more conservative or something, that the thought of anyone in the house being able to hear them would...he didn't know...make them a _little_ embarrassed...but no. Bella and Rosalie had never seemed to care who could hear or smell what was going on, and it was both amusing and a little torturous...especially when one didn't have a partner of one's own. Hysterically enough it was Edward and Jake who seemed to be the more timid ones, and as Jasper's gaze went to the shadows outside of the window he realized they most probably were about arriving at Goat Rocks right about now. He wondered how _that_ was going, if they were excited or if they were utterly nervous.

Somehow, knowing them both, he figured the two of them were about to have nervous breakdowns.

He snorted in amusement, glad that he didn't have to be there to feel _that_. The tension and sexual frustration would probably have been the last little bit he'd needed to send him over the edge of insanity. He was seriously thinking he might need to spend some days hunting on his own as well just to be away from everyone and their intense emotions and just detox. The thought was tempting, _so tempting_, but he knew that with the tensions rising everyone would need him more than ever. Once this was over and done with he'd take a month to just get away from everyone and have a mini vacation.

The scent of sex rafted around his nostrils tauntingly.

He tightened his grip on the book he'd been pretending to read.

Rosalie cried out a plea that was answered by Bella's throaty chuckle.

Jasper's golden eyes rolled in his head in annoyance.

Suddenly the door opened, and he looked up in time to see Charlie, Paul, Carlisle, Esme, and surprisingly enough two other wolves the vampire had never seen before. One was taller and sterner looking and radiated tension...and the other...Jasper's eyes widened. He couldn't feel _anything_ from this wolf. He was always assaulted by everyone's emotions and yet with this wolf there was like a wall around him that kept Jasper from feeling his emotions, and the vampire had to admit that while he was somewhat awed it also made him all the more uneasy.

"Jasper." Carlisle smiled, calm, tranquil, motioning for him to come over as he turned to the wolves next to him. "This is Jasper Hale, one of my adopted sons."

Putting down the book he couldn't really concentrate on, Jasper let out a little sigh as he went towards them, giving the wolves a curt nod. He didn't know who they were and he didn't trust this other wolf, the empty one. He didn't trust him at all.

"Jasper, this is Sam Uley, the Alpha of the Reservation Wolves, and this is his beta or second in command, Jared Cameron." Carlisle made the introductions.

Jasper, who really hadn't paid much attention to the names of the wolves when Alice was blurting them out the other day, just nodded curtly as well, not bothering to say anything. He was always slow to words, preferring to be silent and in the background where he could keep a closer eye on people and situations and intervene whenever needed without it being so obvious. Already he was working on Sam's tension as it rose as the scent of vampire, and the fact that he was deep in the 'enemy's territory', hit him.

Suddenly Rosalie gasped Bella's name...loudly.

Carlisle and Esme shared discreetly amused glances as four pairs of wolf eyes rose to the ceiling in unison, their wolfy-hearing (as Emmett called it) picking up the sounds...and Jasper realized the second it clicked to them because of their reactions.

Charlie was so horrified he wanted to crawl under a rock and _die_.

Sam was utterly flummoxed and a little disgusted at the realization that a wolf and a vampire were actually being intimate with each other.

Paul was just barely keeping himself from bursting out in laughter, and he was a little aroused at the same time.

Bella throatily whispered something _extremely dirty_ into Rosalie's ear.

Paul couldn't help it. A loud, snorted bark of laughter escaped his lips.

Charlie paled considerably. "I can't believe-my baby-" he turned to Carlisle. "I will talk to her about...disrespecting...your house in this manner when we get home."

"Oh, please don't." Esme quickly cut in, arm around Carlisle's, expression tender. "Bella and Rosalie are soulmates, and it does not bother us in the least bit. One just learns to put on music."

"Or the television." Carlisle nodded.

Rosalie begged Bella.

Bella proved the sadist, informing the blonde that she'd need to beg a little more.

Paul was absolutely red in the face from the effort to keep from bursting out guffawing.

Unable to take this anymore, Charlie turned and stormed out of the house, muttering to himself about late night TV and how he should have installed parental control on her laptop or something of the sort.

Now that his Alpha was out of the house Paul collapsed to his knees, holding his sides as he laughed loudly.

Suddenly above went silent.

Paul laughed harder, slamming his hand into the floor a couple of times as he tried to catch his breath.

Above they could hear Bella gasping something and Rosalie complaining, while hurried footsteps could be heard going to the window...and then Bella crying in horrified embarrassment as she obviously saw her father pacing outside the window talking to himself...the man more than a little traumatized.

Carlisle turned towards Sam and offered him and Jared something to drink, which Sam politely accepted.

Jasper watched as the four ventured towards the kitchen, realizing that even though Charlie would no doubt never be the same, at least this situation had helped break the ice and shatter the tense environment.

Paul finally stopped laughing, still chuckling though, as he wiped a tear from his eyes and somehow managed to stand up. "Payback is so sweet!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow in interest at that.

"So, have Jake and Edward left already?" Paul asked, every visit he made to the Cullen house found him less the wary, alert wolf and more the at-home, eat-your-fridge-clean young man who lived to annoy Emmett.

Jasper nodded. "They should be arriving at Goat Rocks around now."

Paul patted his pockets. "I heard there's a bet."

"How?" Jasper was surprised.

"Text." Paul replied, pulling out his wallet and fishing inside before yanking a twenty. "I heard you're the bank. I'm voting wolf. And let your annoying brother know that."

The 'annoying brother', obviously Emmett, would most definitely be annoyed by this news and Paul's certainty.

"Wolves will _always _top vampires." Paul smirked, deeply amused. "Time he got used to that." And with that he slipped outside to go check on his Alpha, who had yet to recuperate.

Pocketing the twenty, Jasper just doubted that assurance that a wolf would always top a vampire. Jasper had always been a military man, had always been in charge, and he just couldn't ever see himself letting himself be that vulnerable. No. He just couldn't.

His gaze went to the kitchen, eyes narrowing slightly as he deliberately tried to feel everyone out...and once more that wolf came up blank.

The vampire realized then and there that he was going to have to keep an eye on that one.

Eyes flashing gold in distrust, Jasper headed towards the kitchen.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

By the time they got to Goat Rocks Jake's nerves were in a bind. The drive had been filled with mindless prattle, both obviously worried and excited and a million of other emotions. They'd trekked deeper into the wilderness, as far away from anything and anyone until finally coming upon a clearing close to a river that just felt like the right place to camp. Jacob had never gone out camping before, if he'd spent the night in the woods under the stars it'd been in his other skin, and so he followed Edward's lead when it came to setting up the tent. It was mostly silent, and by the time it was finished and erect...well...Jacob was somewhat erect as well.

He kept himself on the other side of the tent, keeping it between him and Edward and hoping to the gods that he calmed down soon before he looked like some randy _perve_. Sure, they'd come up there to do...that...but that didn't mean that the second the tent was up their pants went down! There was supposed to be some sort of smooth transition somewhere, he was sure of it, and wasn't about to mess this up.

"I'm really glad we came out here." Edward smiled, eyeing the tent with obvious pride. "I researched how to do this and it sounded so complicated, but I wanted our camping trip to be as close to a normal one as possible, so I'm glad it worked out fine."

"Do you have to be so perfect in everything?" Jacob teased, glad said tent was between them.

"It's a gift." Edward teased back, before unzipping the little door-thing on the tent and bending down to peer inside. "It's actually quite spacious in here."

Jacob's gaze resting on that bent figure...the wolf inside of him urging him, trying to convince him that that was a mate who needed a good rutting and was presenting himself. His cock throbbed as his mind went to all sorts of places, yet all of them began with him going behind Edward and placing one hand on his back to keep him bent while the other tore at his clothes.

Dammit.

Jacob flinched.

He was suddenly so hard it _hurt_.

"Why did you bring all those blankets?" Edward wanted to know, still half in the tent and half out, tempting Jacob's baser instincts. "Neither of us feel the cold."

"That was actually Bells' idea." Jacob admitted, giving his hard-on an evil little glare. "She said something about the ground being too hard and reminded me that I haven't slept out of the house in my human shape so I don't know how I'll be able to take it."

"You could always shift if its still too uncomfortable." Edward scooted completely into the tent and could be heard unfolding and fixing the blankets on the floor of the tent. "But then again you wouldn't fit in the tent in your wolf form, would you?"

"Nope." Jacob shook his head, giving a little hiss when he rubbed his thumb over himself without even thinking about it, body tingling warm and pleasurable.

"Well, unless you're secretly the male version of the princess and the pea you should be fine with the amount of blankets she had you bring." Edward sounded amused as he continued his work inside.

Jacob found himself rubbing his thumb over his erection harder, more defined, biting on his bottom lip, wondering just how soft those blankets were.

"We should probably go and hunt when I'm done here." Edward declared from within. "I'm famished."

The werewolf found himself famished as well, yet not for a kill.

He gulped. "Right. Me too."

"What do you think the others are doing right now?" Edward asked with a little laugh. "Do you think they're talking about us?"

"Most definitely." Jacob rubbed himself with the heel of his palm, eyes falling closed in pleasure as he began to throb softly.

"I read their minds, you know, while I was leaving." Suddenly Edward's voice was lower, somewhat embarrassed. "They're betting on who...uh...you know."

The fingernails of Jacob's free hand bit into his palm as the pleasure continued to build as he listened to the sound of Edward's voice.

"Not that I'm...ugh...I don't know why I just told you that." Edward sighed, sounding nervous as well, fidgeting with something by the sound of it.

The wolf inside of Jake snarled for him to go inside, tear whatever was in Edward's hands out of it, and push him to the floor.

Edward didn't say anything else, just waited in awkward silence.

Damn him.

Body feeling as if it were on fire, Jacob yanked his shirt off over his head and let it fall to the ground before bringing his hands to his jeans button...hesitating only a second before instead choosing to bend down and untie his boots, kicking them off of his feet, his toes making contact with the soil and seeming to somehow bring him in even more contact with his animalistic nature. He wanted to go in there and...

The wolf took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself, trying to remind himself of his earlier reasoning that just because the tent was up and now Edward was inside didn't mean they were supposed to just jump into it. He didn't know much about this sort of things, but he figured there had to be something special happen between them before the sex could begin. A dinner? A walk by the river under the moonlight? Or maybe that was just when a girl lost her virginity and not a boy? He wasn't sure, and that made him somewhat desperate and insecure.

"Why don't you go on ahead since you're so hungry?" He finally asked, tearing his hand from himself as he closed his eyes, trying to calm down. "I'll catch up."

Edward seemed to be rummaging through his bag. "That's okay, I can wait on you."

"No, I'm giving you a head start." Jacob tried for laughter, but it sounded choked even to his ears and somehow his thumb moved against his expressed commands and brushed against himself over the material of the jeans once more.

"Jacob? Is something wrong?" Edward suddenly asked, stopping rummaging in his bag by the sound of it. "Your voice sounds somewhat odd."

"I'm fine." Jacob replied a little tersely.

"You sure?" Edward didn't sound convinced, but the rummaging sound continued.

"Yep." The werewolf nodded although he knew the vampire couldn't see him.

"You'll never believe what Emmett gave me before we left." Edward grumbled, dark amusement tinting his words. "You have to see this to believe it. And he specified they were for you, by the way."

Taking a deep breath, Jacob moved on his own, going towards the front of the tent and bending somewhat painfully as he pushed the flap aside and entered. Crouching on his knees on the blankets, Jacob froze when he saw the pack of condoms, and the little bit of self-control he was exerting strained that much more.

Edward didn't seem to notice, eyeing the packets with intensity. "I didn't think to bring any. Did you?"

Jacob shook his head, unable to find his own voice.

"So I figure I can't be too annoyed at him." Edward chuckled softly before turning to finally look at Jacob, noticing he was shirtless for the first time...the wolf behind his eyes...and the hard-on straining against his half-unbuckled pants. "Oh."

Embarrassment grew inside of Jake but wasn't nearly strong enough to dull the desire that only Edward could incite in him. "Yeah."

The vampire cleared his throat, looking paler as he ducked his gaze. "What-?"

"No idea. Just am." Jacob admitted, running his hand over his hair awkwardly.

"That's...a big compliment." Edward chuckled softly to himself, obviously embarrassed as well, yet satisfied as he looked up at Jacob.

They stared at each other in awkward yet longing silence, not even their thoughts daring to break the silence, and then seemingly as one they surged forwards, lips meeting in a clumsy yet earnest kiss as they poured their desires and insecurities into it. Jacob's arms curled around Edward's waist, drawing him in closer, hissing a sound that matched the vampire's as their hardness brushed against the other's through the material of their pants.

Edward's hands rested on Jacob's chest for a moment before trailing upwards to curl around his neck, drawing himself closer and opening his mouth wider to the kiss.

Jacob's grip trailed to Edward's hips as he slowly lowered the vampire down to the blankets on the ground, never breaking their kiss.

Not much later, he blindly reached for a condom.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The longer Jasper spent time in Jared's company the more frustrated he felt. Never had he felt so out of control of a situation. Even as a human he'd had a very strong ability when it came to empathy, so when it'd turned to pathokinesis after his turning it'd been a little overwhelming at first and yet still very natural, something he'd learnt to both love and despise. And now that it was taken completely from him by this, this, _wolf_, he couldn't help but feel robbed and barbed and wary. It also didn't help when, halfway through Sam's monologue on how he hated to even contemplate the fact that his pack _could possibly_ be Imprinting on _vampires_ but that with every passing day he was finding it harder to try and pretend something monumental wasn't happening...well...it didn't help when sometime during that monologue Jasper remembered that the wolf Alice had said was his Imprinter was named Jared.

And somehow he doubted that there were two Jareds in the pack.

His golden eyes narrowed on the wolf who totally blindsided him power-wise.

No way in _hell_.

There was no way that Jasper would ever allow himself to be that vulnerable with anyone! Especially not a wolf! No way!

He froze.

From what he'd seen with Jake, Bells and Paul, the wolves seemed to leech off some degree of shared ability with the vampire he or she Imprinted on...so what exactly did that mean for Jared?

Jasper's eyes narrowed, completely.

It appeared that he was going to have to keep an even closer eye on this Jared Cameron than he'd first anticipated.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Laying in the tent, Jacob smiled as he ran his fingers over the curve of Edward's hip, fascinated by the contrast of his tan against Edward's pale. He felt languid and sated, his bones like jelly and his body completely blissful. The young werewolf wondered how he could have gone so long in his life without having experienced something like this before, and his smile just grew as his brown gaze rose to Edward's face. The vampire was smirking as he read a book he'd brought, it was some sort of self-help book, which Jacob had teased his boyfriend about to no end once he'd seen it, but it was little things like those that surprised and made Jacob like Edward that much more. One would have thought that after living all the time Edward had, that the vampire would profess knowledge of life and be a damned know-it-all, and yet it was the opposite. Edward was still very much learning about life and what it meant to live it, and was doing his best to try and better himself so that his existence would _mean_ something.

It made Jacob think about what he wanted to do with his life.

It hadn't been until that moment that Jacob had realized that he really hadn't planned anything for his life past graduating from high school. He'd never contemplated what he might want to study, where he'd want to study, what he wanted to become. That bothered him, and as his finger continued to trail up and down Edward's hip the wolf lost himself in thought. There just wasn't anything he could see himself enjoying doing with his life, professionally, except maybe tinkering with cars. He'd always had this natural ability when it came to vehicles, and thanks to that he'd never had to service his motorcycle, Bella's truck, or their father's cruiser. He'd always dealt with that himself.

Maybe he could study to become a mechanic and open his own garage?

But that would mean permanency, and being with Edward meant that that was out of the question. After a couple of years people would realize that Edward wasn't aging (and neither would Jacob if he continued to shift, which he planned on so that he could be with Edward) and they'd have to move. So the whole dream of owning a garage was pretty much impractical.

Jacob sighed, turning to look at the ceiling of the tent, listening to the sound of the wind in the trees. A small storm had settled over them sometimes during their lovemaking, and Jacob found himself lulled by the sound, though he wondered if the tent could hold its own if the wind got any stronger. There wasn't supposed to be a storm, Edward had fussed over the weather report and such before they'd left, but Jacob liked it anyway.

It helped him think...odd as that sounded.

Edward grinned, eyes on the book. "Listen to this, it's a quote by Henry Ford. 'Obstacles are those frightening things you see when you take your eyes off of your goal'."

Jacob smiled.

Damn.

And that's that the vampire hadn't opened their mental connection.

Turning back towards Edward, Jacob reached for the book and eased it out of his boyfriend's hands before kissing the vampire to distraction.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

So, the vampire completely hated him.

Jared Cameron sat awkwardly on the Cullen's surprisingly comfortable sofa, and shook his leg as he waited for Charlie, Sam, and Carlisle to come back from where they'd gone to have a private meeting, just the three of them. They'd left Esme, Paul, Jasper and Jared behind, and while Esme was being incredibly sweet and attentive, and Paul raided the Cullen's apparently fully stocked refrigerator before settling down on the love seat while switching on the television to a game...the blonde vampire, Jasper Hale if Jared remembered corrected, was silent and intense and completely distrusting. He didn't make it visually obvious. Despite not being the friendliest or loudest of beings he showed no outwards sign of hostility, and yet Jared could feel _waves_ of wariness and resentfulness crashing over him.

There were many things the wolf considered himself, but empathetic wasn't one of them. Jared was the happy go lucky one of the group who was always joking or playing pranks or betting with Paul...or he had before Paul had been shunned and cast out. The wolf was used to protecting others from vampires, used to fighting the bloodsuckers, but he wasn't used to getting a _feeling_ from them...and he wasn't getting this from anyone else other than this vampire in particular.

And that made his mind go to what he'd learnt while attending these meetings with Sam.

Apparently some vampires had special abilities (how unfair was that, by the way?) and supposedly when a wolf Imprinted on a vampire with special abilities they started to manifest some sort of link or morphed sort of shared ability. Examples of this were not only Bella and her leech (who shared grace if he remembered correctly), Paul and his leech (who were strong...which Jared had to admit was kinda cool), and Jacob and _his_ leech (who had a mind-link and apparently talked to each other mentally...which sounded freaky as _hell_) but Jared knew that Embry had been sneaking off during the days and was coming back with the scent of the leech he'd attacked Sam over...and no one else could pick up the track of this vampire. Carlisle thought that Embry's leech was a tracker, and that since Embry had Imprinted on him he had the ability now to track him.

And now Jared had this _vibe_ thing going on.

Towards this vampire in particular.

He gulped.

This guy wasn't..._his_ leech...was he?

Why couldn't Imprinting on a leech be as obvious as Imprinting on a human was supposed to be? There were supposed to be lights and glitter or some crap like that!

Then again, vamps glittered naturally, didn't they?

Maybe that fucked up with things?

Not that things couldn't be more fucked.

Especially for Jared.

From what he could tell, Bella and Jacob seemed to have leeches who basically worshipped them, and Paul was utterly entertained with whatever twisted sort of relationship he had with his own, and Embry _was_ going to look for his leech daily so things were obviously not so terrible on his side either...but this vampire? This vampire _did not_ like Jared! He obviously didn't trust him and didn't want him around.

And why exactly was that?

He was damned lucky if Jared had actually Imprinted on him!

He was awesome!

If he didn't say so himself!

The door closed and more leech scent added to the strength already in the room, causing Jared to look up as a large leech appeared. Every instinct in Jared told him he was _not_ safe so outnumbered by vampires in their own territory, especially since he doubted Paul would have his back should anything happen, but just to piss that blonde vampire off and show him he was _not_ about to be scared off by his inherent bad mood and pissyness, Jared stayed right where he was.

"Thought I smelt wet dog." The newcomer vampire declared.

Jared's heckles rose until he realized that the vampire wasn't even looking at him, instead eyeing Paul with a smirk.

Paul didn't even acknowledge the vampire with his eyes, instead showing 'the finger' in the vampire's general direction before suddenly wincing and turning to look at Esme in repentance. "Sorry Es."

The vampire mama gave him an innocent smile, obviously letting him off of the hook happily. "For what?"

Paul grinned at her before turning his attention back to the television.

"Whose side are you on?" The vampire asked the woman with a pout before kicking Paul's feet off of the coffee table.

"Emmett, not even _you_ can ruin this game for me." Paul declared, giving the vampire a look before turning to look back at the television, taking a huge bite out of the sandwich he'd made in the kitchen before coming out to join them.

Jared was shocked to realize that the vampire seemed annoyed that Paul's attention was firmly on his food and television.

Emmett Cullen sat on the armrest of the loveseat and gazed at the television with little to no interest.

Those waves of hostility were gone, instead replaced by amusement.

Jared's gaze went to Jasper, finding the vampire eyeing Emmett and Paul, his lips twitching before blooming into an amused smile. Hope and relief filled him, as well as a bit of interest.

Obviously Jasper didn't have a problem with the thought of a homosexual wolf and vampire pairing.

That made Jared frown.

Not because of Jasper's apparent complete ease when it came to homosexuality...if Jared was to be honest he'd always had a faint attraction for his same sex but had thought it better not to dwell on it considering the mind-weld he had with his pack with in wolf form.

What bothered Jared was that considering Jasper didn't seem to mind the thought of two males being together, a vampire and a wolf, then what exactly did he find so faulting with _Jared_?

This was obviously something _personal_.

Jared's eyes narrowed.

He was going to have to keep a close eye on this one and figure out exactly what he'd done to piss the vampire off.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"This goes against every fiber of our natures." Sam Uley growled, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "But I would be a fool and a disgrace of an Alpha if I let my pack suffer like this while I know that there could be a cure to their maladies."

Carlisle nodded, patient as ever.

Seriously, Charlie had grown to admire the vampire during these discussions. If he'd been in his shoes he would have lost all patience with Sam a long time ago.

"I will speak to the elders this evening and let them know what has been decided." Sam declared, taking in a deep breath. "It is for the best of my pack that this is not only addressed publicly, but that something is done about it. We've tried to deny the problem and it's broken us apart...while your pack, Charlie Black Swan, has fully accepted what should be an abomination...yet are very strong and not suffering the ill affects we are."

Charlie nodded, a sliver of pride filling him at that recognition.

The pack that he should have been a part of by right of birth was floundering while his own disgraced, shunned one was strong and growing stronger by the day.

"Once Leah is fully healed we will begin." Sam gulped, obviously thinking of his recently ex girlfriend, and the fact that according to Alice's visions Leah's future would no longer have him in it.

Charlie believed that that was one of the reasons why Sam had fought the idea of the Imprinting as bullheadedly as he had.

"The elders will not be happy with this, and will protest, but as Alpha it is my right to say what the pack does or doesn't do. And I will not have my men growing weaker and breaking apart over this." Sam cleared his throat. "We already made the mistake of sending Paul away when he needed our help, and we will not make the same mistake. It is decided."

"We are of an accord." Carlisle agreed, reaching his hand out.

Sam took in a deep breath and nodded, shaking that hand.

Charlie sighed.

Finally!

Now he could get back to worrying about the _really_ important things.

Like what exactly was going on during that 'camping trip' of his son's.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You're cheating." Emmett accused darkly.

"_How_ exactly could I be cheating?" Paul barked his laughter, shaking his head, gaze on his dominoes. "You just suck at this. And that's sad. I only learnt this game a week ago."

"Exactly. You just learnt. You shouldn't be winning all the damned time." Emmett growled, gaze going to his lousy hand.

"Jesus! For such a big bad vamp you're such a crybaby." Paul rolled his eyes at the vampire. "The reason you're losing is because you're only putting down tiles that match."

"That's how you're _supposed_ to play the game." Emmett reminded.

"Yes, but you have to do it _strategically_." Paul tried. "You're supposed to read the tiles already played, and considering the playing pattern of the person playing against you and how many tiles are left and what tiles are in your hand...you play the tile that would best work in your advantage."

Emmett just looked at him, shaking his head. "You're so full of shit."

"And yet I win, _again_." Paul laid down his last tile.

"Goddammit you're _cheating_!" Emmett accused once more, clearly a sore loser.

Shaking his head in amusement, Paul began to shuffle the tiles on the table, his gaze going to where Jasper was reading some book. The wolf made a face, not really concentrating on the shuffling, more interested in the blonde vampire. It was more than obvious that Jasper did _not_ like Jared, and it made Paul curious because Jasper was one of the nicest Cullens. Sure the dude was silent and introverted and didn't really contribute much to conversations unless it was about one of the few things he actually felt a passion for, but Paul had always thought that out of Jasper and Emmett he'd expected Jasper to be the easiest to Imprint on.

And yet Jasper seemed to distrust and dislike Jared on the spot.

At least Emmett _talked_ to him, even if it was to call him a stink mutt!

Honestly, Paul had to admit, he would much prefer the vampire's insults than silence, insults he could deal with and work on, silence though? Silence was kinda scary.

Now that he thought about it, out of the male vampires, Paul figured he'd gotten the best one.

Not only did his connection with Emmett make him stronger in human form, but he wasn't all clingy and _Edwardy_ with all the silent looks of longing and desire...and he wasn't silent and glaring and _Jaspery_ with the silent looks of distrust and dislike.

If Emmett had a problem with him he told him how things were straight up, something Paul appreciated, because he didn't have the time or patience or _desire_ to be wondering what he'd done _now_ to upset the vampire. That was one thing he'd always hated about girls, they expected you to be fucking _psychics_ and just _know_ how you'd fucked up _this time_! So all in all, although Emmett could be a son of a bitch at times, Paul felt relief that he was his Imprintee.

He shivered at the thought of having been Edward's...or dear god..._Rosalie_'s.

That bitch was _scary_.

He really had to give it to Bella for handling her so easily.

Jacob he gave no credit to, that wolf was just as pathetic towards Edward as Edward was towards him.

It was sickening all that lovey-dovey crap...and the silent-for-hours-communication was downright creepy!

He shivered once more.

"I think you've shuffled them enough." Emmett replied.

Only then did Paul realize that he was still shuffling and stopped. "I can shuffle them as much as I want to."

"And yet you stopped." Emmett pointed out, reaching for his tiles before Paul could start shuffling again out of spite.

"You caught me off-guard." Paul replied, reaching for his own tiles and putting the others to the side, gazing at his hand and smirking, laying down double six.

"So, have you guys heard from Jacob?" Emmet put down a six-five, gazing at his hand. "We haven't heard jack-squat from Ed."

Paul chuckled as he put down a six-two. "Nothing, but I didn't expect to. This _is_ the honeymoon."

"How's Charlie taking it?" Emmett chuckled somewhat evilly as he laid down a double two. "Knowing his son is getting deflowered has got to be taxing on his soul."

"It helps that he knows that his _son_ is doing the deflowering." Paul countered, putting down a two-three.

A muscle jumped in Emmett's cheek. "That's bull. I know Ed's hair gives the impression otherwise, but he's a top."

"Jacob comes from a long line of alphas...he's not going to be the bitch." Paul replied, knowing that they were arguing about much more than Edward or Jacob and that made him wonder sometimes.

Considering that Emmett swore that things between them were never going to pass that thin line this argument seemed to bother him quite a bit and he was very adamant in the belief that a vampire could top a wolf-something Paul himself found quite hilarious. There was no way, in Paul's mind, that a vampire-those sparkly pretty-boys and girls-would top a gritty and earthy and _animalistic_ hunter. Just no way. Werewolves won hands down.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Alice sat on the roof of the house gazing out at the forest surrounding them unseeingly. Slowly, by and by, she was being able to see the Rez wolves more and more, not just know about them by hearing their names and such in visions but actually _seeing_ them. The only Rez wolf she'd always been able to see was Leah, and that was because Leah was an integral part of Alice's own future, but now all the wolves were slowly becoming more and more visible to her Sight. She wondered if it was because they were beginning to accept the fact that they'd Imprinted on vampires what made the difference.

Her Sight _did_ have a lot to do with choices, didn't it?

Choices.

Alice sighed as she gazed up at the sun, sometimes hating that her skin sparkled and showed so openly how different she was.

Choices.

They all had a choice, Edward and Rosalie had chosen to aggressively court and pursue their wolves, winning them over ridiculously easy and Alice sometimes hated them for it. Emmett was annoying her by his attitude when it came to Paul. The wolf was obviously trying, was respecting Emmett's supposed refusal to even consider anything romantic and was just being _there_, as his Imprint would demand he do. What more could Emmett really ask for? And yet the vampire was still prickly and acting quite spoiled and bitchy in Alice's mind. What _she_ wouldn't give for Leah to be as understanding as Paul was, as accepting.

The female wolf was fully healed, had been for a little bit now, but she'd made no effort to come to see Alice at least to thank her for saving her life.

The vampire let out a little sigh.

She'd known it would be hard, she just hadn't realized how much it would hurt.

Leah really _hated_ vampires.

Seriously hated them.

And that meant she _really_ hated Alice.

As a vampire Alice knew that time was only relative, but now that she'd actually been _next_ to Leah, smelt her, touched her, she felt a longing. And that made her wonder. She knew that the wolves leeched off some of their vampire's abilities (and it made her wonder what exactly Leah was Seeing) but from what Alice could tell, despite the fact that it was the wolves who'd Imprinted, the vampires were the ones who became especially needy in these relationships, herself incredibly enough included in that group. It made her wonder if the _vampires_ didn't leech off from the Imprint bond out of the wolves just as the wolves leeched some of their powers.

That made her pause since it made so much sense.

There was an obvious connection between vampire and werewolf, a channel in which they traded some things, and now that she thought it she felt stupid for not having realized it before. Through this connection, it was as if the _vampires_ Imprinted on the _wolves_ as well!

Frowning, Alice stood and jumped down from the roof to the ground, light and graceful.

She needed to talk to Carlisle and Charlie.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As Emmett stepped out of the front door he watched as Alice slid into her car and raced away, sending dust flying everywhere. He frowned, wondering where she was going in such hurry, but shrugged, figuring that if it was something important she'd have stopped by first to warn them and let them know. So with that decided he walked for Paul to reach him before heading towards the forest of their patrol duties. Even though the rogue vampires still out there hadn't attacked a human yet (at least that they knew about), and one of them was Embry's Imprintee, that didn't mean that everyone was letting their guard down. Still, things were getting riskier.

The fact that Embry had had to go and Imprint on a rogue vampire whose clan had already killed, well, it muddied the waters. Apparently there was a pack law that stated that the subject of a wolf's Imprinting wasn't to be harmed by the pack, and yet they were also charged with protecting human life and destroying vampires. So during this time the Cullens and Charlie's pack had been teaming up, a wolf and a vampire, to take turns patrolling the lands. They didn't know exactly what they'd do if they came upon the vampires, or what to do if Embry attacked out of protective need, and that was a worry for them.

"Will you hurry up?" Emmett mumbled, back turned to Paul, who was in the midst of taking his clothes off so he could shift. "This isn't a strip tease."

"You know, for someone who claims no sexual interest, your mind goes to the weirdest places." Paul declared before there was a rush of heat behind Emmett, and the wolf emerged by his side, large and dark silver.

"Took your time." Emmett mumbled, raising an eyebrow, instincts causing him to turn slightly so that he was facing the wolf. Every vampire had that instinct. Never give your back to a werewolf if you wanna live.

Paul rolled his eyes and moved towards the woods, giving his back to the vampire.

Emmett clenched his teeth at that.

The damned wolf!

What was he saying?

That he didn't consider Emmett a threat?

He _should_ consider him a threat!

Eyes narrowed, the vampire caught up with the werewolf, keeping them shoulder to shoulder as they began their patrol.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sitting perched up on one of the highest branches of the grand old tree, James felt like a cat eyeing a pursuing dog as he gazed down at the wolf who'd laid down at the base of the tree and was for all intents and purposes, napping. James didn't know why exactly he didn't use this time to attack, or escape...or why he hadn't told his sister or Laurent about the werewolf who seemed to have become his own personal stalker, but he didn't. Maybe it was because he didn't exactly feel threatened by this wolf despite the fact that he really should, and maybe it was because the whole situation intrigued him and he wanted to see what would happen without interference from third parties...or maybe he was just really fascinated and wanted to keep this rare and unexplained situation all to himself.

He'd healed up, thanks the this wolf's and Victoria's constant food, and they kept changing their camps now that he could move with ease and yet the wolf kept finding them despite James' best efforts...and damn if that didn't intrigue the vampire more. Never had someone been able to pick up a trail that James had covered, and he couldn't help but admire this enemy of his, even if it annoyed him slightly how at ease the dog was with him. What had ever given the wolf the idea that James wouldn't take this opportunity now that he was sleeping and wouldn't jump down and break his spine?

But then again, it wasn't as if that thought had actually crossed James' mind.

"Hey you!" He yelled down, annoyed at that realization. "Wake up!"

The wolf grumbled in his sleep and shifted somewhat, but otherwise continued snoring.

James' eyes narrowed.

Seriously.

What sort of idiot was this wolf?

Carefully lowering down a couple of branches, he hesitated around midway down, eyeing the fur of the creature. The grey fur with black spots rose and lowered with easy breaths, a snore escaping that snout.

James snorted, shaking his head, mildly amused. "Yo, Wolf Boy!"

There was a sleepy growl, the wolf pawing his ears, as if telling James to shut up and not bother his rest.

Well, no one told James to shut up.

Lowering himself down onto the branch right above the wolf, James grabbed purchase with his legs and swung downwards, hanging upside down over the snoring creature. He couldn't believe he was actually being this reckless, but even as he scolded himself for taking too many risks he reached down, the tips of his fingers softly touching that fur, surprised to find that it was extremely soft and warm to the touch, instead of brittle as he'd somehow expected it to be.

Just how many vampires could say they'd touched a wolf and lived to tell the tale?

Swinging back up, James rightened himself on the branch above the snoring wolf, legs hanging down on either side, shaking head.

The mutt was a _terrible_ guardian.

Breaking off a twig, James let it fall down on top of the wolf.

Nothing.

Not even a sniff.

He broke off a bigger twig and let it fall.

Still nothing.

"Seriously?" He asked, shaking his head. "That's ridiculous."

Getting up, he climbed up a little higher and broke off a bigger one yet, letting it fall.

The wolf grumbled and lifted his head, blearing sleepily at James in utter annoyance.

"Hey, if you feel the need to sleep I'm sure you have somewhere else you can be doing that." James offered down, safe up on the higher branches. "These pesky branches just keep falling on their own."

The wolf snorted but stood nonetheless, stretching.

James found himself fascinated as he watched.

The wolf yawned and began walking away.

James frowned. "You're leaving?"

The wolf stopped and sent him a look over his shoulder which basically told him he was annoying.

James chuckled. "You give up that easy? Really?"

The wolf rolled his eyes at him.

Damn.

James hadn't realized they could do that.

What else didn't he know about wolves?

The wolf continued on, half disappeared into the forest already.

Unable to stop himself, James called out. "Same time same place tomorrow?"

The wolf paused and turned towards him, shaking his head in what seemed like a _no_, before disappearing completely.

James' amusement melted into a frown.

No?

Why the hell _not_?

That damned wolf had been chasing him ever since he'd saved him that time, and no matter how hard James had tried to cover his tracks and get away, to hide, that damned wolf had been able to find him! He saved James when he didn't ask him to, he brought him _lunch_ without him asking him to, he damned _stalked_ and kept him company when he didn't ask him to...and now that James _finally_ asked him something he _refused_?

Seriously?

What the _hell?_

"Why not?" James yelled out towards the direction the wolf had already disappeared into.

"Why not what?"

He cursed, turning to see Victoria emerging from the forest behind his tree. "Talking to myself."

"You know, I hear that's the first sign of dementia." She teased.

He smiled, though not fully able to get over his annoyance with the wolf. "So I've heard."

Victoria paused, taking a whiff, and making a face. "This whole forest stinks of wet dog." She climbed up the tree and went to sit down by him, frowning. "How is it not affecting you?"

James shrugged. "Used to it I guess."

Victoria made a face. "Well I wish _I_ could get used to it as quickly as you have."

Laurent suddenly hurried out from another direction. "You're never going to believe what I just saw."

James stiffened, wondering if the damned vampire had seen his stupid wolf.

"What?" Victoria tensed up as well.

"A wolf." Laurent said, causing James' stomach to clench. "And a _vampire_."

James frowned. "What?"

"A gray wolf and a male vampire are out there, _together_, not fighting." Laurent whispered, pointing to the general direction that James' stupid wolf had disappeared in.

"Not fighting?" Victoria whispered, shocked. "If they weren't fighting what were they doing?"

"If I had a guess?" Laurent cleared his throat, obviously disturbed. "Flirting."

James' eyes narrowed, a muscle jumping in his cheek. "That's stupid considering the wolves don't talk."

"Body language, James." Laurent snorted at him. "I would have thought that _you_ of all people would know of the different ways of flirtation. And what those two were doing were _flirting_."

"I don't understand." Victoria whispered.

"Neither do I." Laurent agreed.

James just snarled, looking towards the trees, beginning to suspect exactly _why_ the wolf had refused to come back.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

A/N: Usually we get to see whats going on in the Cullen of Black Swann Coven/Pack so I decided to give you all a look into what's going on in the minds of the poor Rez wolves and how they're taking their world being turned upside down. Enjoy!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Leah hadn't shifted since having been healed and it annoyed her terribly because all she wanted to do was to change skin and bound into the forest far away from here, but the moment she did she knew that her mind-link would broadcast to everyone in the damned pack, and there were things she didn't want everyone knowing. It'd been bad enough when her and Sam's relationship began to deteriorate with the knowledge that despite the fact that they'd loved each other for so long and that the both of them had changed into werewolves...that neither of them had Imprinted on the other. It was a blow to the gut to know that the guy you'd envisioned marrying from the moment you were thirteen was _not_ meant for you and you were not meant for him either. They'd both declared that it didn't matter, that they loved each other and that was all that mattered, but that mind-link while in wolf form not only betrayed to each other their doubts and questions about their relationship-but the whole pack had known as well.

Then things had slowly started going from bad to worse.

There'd been rumors about the wolves from Charlie's pack, his children, hanging about the bloodsuckers Sam's pack had a truce with, the Cullens. At first they brushed off the rumors as their being civil with each other given the fact that they went to high school together, lived in Forks, and were forced to see each other constantly. Paul had been suspicious, saying something wasn't right and volunteering himself to keep an eye on them. It'd seemed like a noble venture at first and then it'd become an obsession for Paul, his mind consumed with the vampire and annoying him, frustration and anger and confusion always making his thoughts a little too chaotic to really make out.

And then he'd shifted one day and it'd been broadcasted to them all.

He believed he'd Imprinted on one of the Cullens, the tall, muscular one.

Not only that, but they'd been able to read in his thoughts how he wasn't the only one, how Charlie's pack had Imprinted on vampires as well.

And what was worse?

Apparently one of the bloodsuckers, a _Seer_, had declared that each and every one of the Rez wolves would Imprint on a vampire as well.

Leah remembered being blown away by this, shocked, confused. Horrified.

Sam had been furious, had shunned and exiled Paul like had once been done with Charlie Black Swann, the snapping of his bond with them physically painful for the rest of the pack. They'd then found out that he'd taken refuge with Charlie Black Swann and had become a part of his pack. And it was around that time that things began getting screwy for the Rez pack. Things started falling apart. They'd lost their mental link, unable to hear each other's thoughts and thus couldn't communicate and act like a team during missions, and the integrity of the pack was destabilizing. Members who'd never questioned Sam's leadership were beginning to question it, and her brother, Seth, had asked her one morning what would happen when _he_ Imprinted on a vampire.

Would _he_ be shunned and kicked out of the Rez and pack as well?

That'd shocked Leah and she'd snapped at him, telling him he was an idiot, they were _not_ Imprinting on vampires! It was a lie that Paul and the others embraced to try and explain their sick fetish. But Seth hadn't believed her, and had wondered if Charlie Black Swann would allow him to stay in his home with him as well whenever he was an outcast. The boy had even gone as far as to hope that he was the next to Imprint and be sent away because he doubted Charlie Black Swann's house was 'all that big' and it had to 'get full eventually'.

That whole conversation had shaken Leah and while Seth was an annoying little brat most of the time he was _her_ annoying little brat and the thought of his being sent away from home and pack...it'd terrified her. She'd gone to Sam and had brought up the subject, hoping he'd prove Seth wrong, but Sam had looked her in the eyes and told her that if Seth ever got that idea in his head that he too would be cast out, and that was when Leah realized why she and Sam just weren't meant to be. There was no way that the person destined to be the other half of her soul would care so little about the people she loved the most. It was there that she'd ended things with Sam and had phased into her wolf skin, rushing into the forest, howling her heartbreak for how things had ended between them.

It was during this mourning that she'd come upon the vampire with human blood on him and she'd attacked. It'd been much stronger than she'd anticipated, there was a _reason_ why wolves hunted in packs, and she'd barely managed to kill the thing before collapsing and shifting back to her human form, broken and bleeding, so terribly vulnerable. She had to admit that she'd been waiting for the companions of this vampire to stumble upon them and take their vengeance on her, and when Alice Cullen had appeared she'd been so out of it she'd thought for a little bit that she was one of these vampires. But then the tiny vampire had gotten her to safety, despite Leah's rambled insults, and Leah had received help that ended up saving her life.

She hadn't really seen Alice before then, and she hadn't gotten a good look at her due to the fact that she'd been half unconscious the whole time...but Leah had a feeling...and she was too afraid to go back to the Cullens and find out.

Anyway, things at the Rez and with the pack were busy enough to keep her occupied, both mind and body.

With everything that'd happened Sam had apparently bought the whole Imprinting story and had begun meeting with Carlisle while using Charlie as a middle ground referee. Of course, Leah figured that if Embry hadn't attacked Sam it never would have brought the alpha around, as _no one_ attacked an alpha. Not only did they respect him and want his approval...but it was _impossible_ to do something like that, the alpha had control over all of them. So not only was it proof that the Imprinting was _true_...but it betrayed just _how_ broken the pack truly was. Sam's alpha power over them was basically null and void.

It was also a slap in the face considering that the Black Swann pack was stronger than ever.

"I'm so excited!" Seth grinned, nearly bouncing in his excitement as he sat on the sofa's armrest, not even pretending to watch the game. "We're gong to actually go to the Cullen's home! Not just Sam and Jared! This is so awesome!"

Feet up on the coffee table, expression just as miserable as she felt deep inside, Leah kept her eyes on the television. "It's not all that."

"You've been there, you don't count." Seth mumbled, with just a little hint of jealousy. "We've never been allowed on their side of the ravine before. This is just _so awesome_. I can't _wait_ till the party!" He shot off of the armrest, face beaming with childlike excitement-something he'd curse her off for if she ever told him. "I mean, my Imprintee might be there! You know how _cool_ that'd be? I'd be the _youngest_ to have Imprinted."

Leah finally tore her gaze from the game she'd been pretending to watch, turning to her younger brother. "Vampires are our _enemies_, Seth. Imprinting on them is _unnatural_."

Seth rolled his eyes in brotherly annoyance. "Don't be so _closed-minded_, Leah."

"I'm not being closed-minded." Leah frowned at him. "It's wrong!"

"People say the same thing about homosexuality and yet you beat up Malcolm Grey when he harassed Kyle Cloud because he's gay." Seth pointed out stubbornly. "What did you tell Malcolm again? That there was nothing wrong with being different? That it was closed-minded people like him, who were unable to accept that the whole world wasn't black and white and stuck to how things used to be-that they made you sick?"

Leah couldn't say anything as her own words were thrown back at her.

"You told him that the world kept evolving, that things kept changing, values, rules, moral, _norms_, and that was what made the world incredible and kept it from getting bored." Seth continued, face serious. "You said it was one of the things you loved about life." He lowered his gaze. "That was probably one of the only times I actually thought you were kinda cool."

Leah looked at Seth, surprised to hear that confession from her little brother.

Seth continued to stand there, gaze lowered, expression muted.

She sighed, giving him a little tender smile. "If you _do_ Imprint on one of the Cullens, I hope you know I'll never let you live it down. I have years worth of teasing to dish out."

Seth looked up, smile returning to his face, eyes twinkling. "You wouldn't dare!"

Leah chuckled, shaking her head. "Just try me."

"Well expect the same from me!" Seth exclaimed, throwing himself on the sofa next to her, plopping his feet up on to coffee table as well. "I know where mom keeps the naked baby pictures!"

Throwing an arm around her brother, Leah's gaze went to the game and she sighed, leaning her cheek against the top of his head.

She was going to have to go to this Pack x Cullen get together and finally get a good look at Alice Cullen.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As he treaded through the forest Embry shook his head in annoyance, not really sure _why_ he was being forced to attend this get together with the Cullens. It wasn't as if one of them was _his_ Imprintee, he already _knew_ who his vampire was...but he'd go just because Sam had ordered them all to attend and so he could also meet the Cullens. They'd been living so close together for a long time, and they had that truce, but they'd never actually _met_ so he figured his curiosity alone would be the reason why he'd go. Also, he wanted to see Paul, Jacob and Bella around their vampire Imprints. Maybe it'd help him understand better how in the world he was supposed to deal with _his_ Imprintee.

Because Embry had _no idea_ how to handle the situation.

He'd provided when the vampire couldn't, he'd protected when the vampire needed it, but now James (as Embry had heard the female call him) didn't need either. And Embry didn't know exactly what to do now. Did he approach the vampire in his human form? Could he risk it? In human form he was extremely vulnerable. Sure, James had seemed quite amused with him but he didn't seem to trust him if the whole 'cat in a tree' thing he did was anything to go by, but the whole twig dropping and asking him if he was coming back sent mixed signals.

Embry had to remember shaking his head at that question from the vampire, unable to get James at all, and that made him very uncomfortable.

Where did he go from there?

Was there anywhere he could go?

James wasn't a Cullen, and while he and his two friends were only feeding from animals (as their golden eyes betrayed) so where did that leave him? How did he handle it? What did he do if James hunted a human? His wolf demanded he protected human life...and yet it also wouldn't do anything to hurt his Imprintee either. And also, James was his Imprintee so the other wolves wouldn't do anything to him either...but Embry wouldn't allow a human to be hurt.

So he was very much conflicted.

He _definitely_ needed to go to the thing at the Cullens and research the wolves and their interaction with their vampires!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Okay, so do we put plugs up our noses when we go?" Colin whispered to Brady, humming with excitement as they tried doing their homework. "I mean, the stench will be _strong_!"

"We'll look retarded if we do that." Brady made a face, tapping his pencil against his notebook, deep in thought. "And I doubt the others will be doing that, it'd make us look weak."

"Right, Sam wouldn't plug up his nose." Colin agreed reluctantly agreed, not wanting to look like an idiot in front of his idol. "And Leah will _definitely_ never like me if I look like a dork."

Brady rolled his eyes. "You and Leah Clearwater is _never_ gonna happen."

"I know that." Colin pouted. "But that doesn't mean she _isn't_ the most beautiful girl in the _world_."

Brady shook his head at his friend's crush, getting back to the topic he found most interesting. "So, do we overdose on sweetness to prepare our senses for the shock?"

"I'm liking how you think." Colin grinned brightly. "An excuse to indulge in candy and-."

"I was thinking _honey_." Brady mumbled.

"Chocolate!" Colin continued, not having paid attention to his best friend. "Oh! This is _on_!"

Brady eyed his friend, shook his head, and returned his attention to his homework.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I bet you that the evening is going to end up in a fight." Jared declared to Quil as the two of them stood on the cliffs overlooking the water below.

Quil snorted, shaking his head. "Doubt it. We both want peace."

"Oh, we do, but I still bet there's going to be a fight." Jared, ever the gambler, smirked.

"And why are you so sure?" Quil narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well, I _might_ be planning on provoking one." Jared admitted with a sheepish expression.

Quil sent the older boy a look. "Sam's not going to be happy. We're supposed to be going over there to try and _unify_ or whatever they expect us to do. Imprint maybe?"

"Sam can stay out of this," Sam's beta shocked Quil by declaring. "This is personal. That bloodsucker has it out for me and I'm going to figure out why exactly that is! I've done nothing to him and yet he detests me!"

"You don't know that." Quil rolled his eyes, annoyed, gaze returning to the water below.

"Oh, I do." Jared countered. "I can _feel_ it. And I don't mean like oh I can feel it, I mean I literally _feel_ it. It's like this unending _wave_ of vibes."

Quil snorted, seeming more amused now. "So what are you? Psychic?"

"No, worse than that." Jared pouted. "Imprinted."

Quil's eyes widened. "No way! You're joking!"

Jared sighed and shook his head, sitting on the edge of the cliff, staring down at the water and rocks below. "Nope. I Imprinted on him. Which sucks." He made a face. "You know how we just found out that some bloodsuckers have these super powers? Apparently his is that he can control the emotions of the people around him."

Quil sat down, eyes wide. "Jesus, that's scary."

"I know." Jared agreed. "Paul says that with the Imprint each of us somehow leech a bit of their powers from them, so since his vamp is strong he's just as strong in human form..."

Quil's eyes continued growing. "Whoa...seriously?"

"Lucky bastard." Jared nodded. "So Black Swann's boy has this mental link with _his_ vampire, and his sister is now extremely graceful and prettier...and well...I'm thinking that that's why I can feel what Jasper's feeling. Plus, I can't get him out of my mind, though its mostly due to irritation...I mean...I'm not so bad, right?"

"I don't know," Quil joked. "You can be annoying."

Jared slapped the back of Quil's head in irritation.

Quil flinched, laughing.

Rolling his eyes, Jared returned to pouting. "I'm going to get that vampire to tell me what he has against me even if we end up drawing _blood_."

Quil shook his head. "You're impossible."

"Just wait till _you_ Imprint on a vampire who hates your guts for no good reason," Jared prophesied. "Then we'll see who'd laughing."

"I'm not Imprinting on a vampire," Quil denied. "But if I do, it'll be to a girl and she'll _worship_ me." He made a face. "What's with the same-sex Imprinting anyway? It's very impractical. We'll be unable to procreate and die off."

"Even if it was a to a female vampire we wouldn't be able to procreate. You haven't thought that argument out well enough." Jared pointed out.

Quil rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying man, no one has Imprinted on someone of the opposite sex. Isn't that fishy to you?"

"Black Swann will Imprint on a female vampire in the future, if Alice can be trusted...and she's been right up until now." Jared shrugged. "So I'm guessing that not _everyone_ is going to Imprint on someone of the same sex."

"Like me." Quil smirked.

Jared rolled his eyes, standing up. "I can't wait till you Imprint on this big muscular vampire who makes you his little bitch."

Quil watched the cocky wolf walk away, and snorted in amusement at the very thought of him Imprinted onto a vampire who looked like a young Arnold in the Terminator movie. "Nah. That'll never happen." Seconds passed before he suddenly gulped, worry creeping his mind. "Right?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

He was doing the right thing, right?

Pacing his room, Sam thought about his pack, about 13 year old Colin Littlesea and Brady Fuller, their newest and youngest additions, wondering what this said to their impressionable minds. A wolf's purpose was to protect humans from vampires, and yet things were changing, they were changing. It was hard for Sam. He'd been the first to phase, he'd been a wolf the longest, the Alpha despite the fact that it wasn't in his lineage and said fact only made the Elders eye his every decision all that more critically. Still he'd made his decision and he couldn't go back on it. If he didn't want others second-guessing his choices and decisions he shouldn't be doing exactly that himself.

The pack was disintegrating before his very eyes and he needed to do something about it.

Charlie's pack was stronger than they'd ever given it credit. They had a bond that made Sam remember the olden days, and now with their Imprints the wolves were only stronger, Jacob able to communicate with his boyfriend and thus with the vampires while in wolf form, Bella more graceful...and Paul...Paul.

Sam sighed, going to the window and gazing out.

He could _see_ the difference in Paul!

The boy was not only stronger and more fierce in wolf form, but he was as stronger in human form as he used to be in wolf. But not only had his strength increased, but his anger issues and terrible attitude had lessened to a degree that he seemed _tamed_. It'd been an utter shock to see what Imprinting to that vampire had done to the once volatile werewolf. He'd quickly matured into the man Sam had always known he could be, and the Alpha felt the sting of regret.

Because of his own fears and doubts he'd shunned his friend, exiled him from the pack and Rez, and he would have done so with anyone else.

He'd been a _horrible_ Alpha.

Turning away from the window Sam went to his bed and threw himself on it, looking up at the ceiling.

This was the right thing to do.

It _was_.

Screw the Elders.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So according to your vision he's going to start a _fight_ with me." Jasper Hale made a face as he was Alice's personal slave of the day. The rest of the Cullens plus Bella and Paul were all under her thumb as well, working like oxen to get the Cullen's home ready for the get together with the wolves that night. It was only supposed to be an informal little gathering but like she did with everything else, Alice had taken over and gone a little over the top. No one had the heart or the courage to step in and try to reign back Alice whenever she was on one of her decorating frenzies, and if it was for a party then they knew to just shut up and do as told. Jacob and Edward, who were still on their honeymoon (as everyone at the Cullen home were calling it) and Charlie (who was busy working) were the only ones who'd gotten out of Alice's service.

"But that's only his way of getting your attention, and an explanation." Alice declared as she eyed Emmett and Paul, who were lugging around some tree stumps. "Over to the left! The left!"

Jasper took in a deep breath. "I don't like this, Alice."

"Of course you don't. And I don't either. I don't need a fight breaking out and ruining my party. Leah _just_ decided yesterday that she was coming, this whole place has to be _amazing_. I don't need you two ruining it."

Jasper somewhat resented that. "I have no intention of fighting, don't blame me."

"I will _too_ blame you, this is your fault." Alice turned to him, hands on her hips, looking so intimidating despite the fact that she one of the tiniest people he'd ever seen. "He's only acting this way because of how _you've_ been acting."

"I haven't done anything to him," Jasper mumbled.

"Exactly! He's your Imprinter Jaz!" Alice looked up at him with a pout. "If you can sense everyone's feelings I give you three guesses as to what _his_ power is...and the first two guesses don't count."

Jasper paled further, an impressive feat for a vampire.

"Exactly!" Alice shook her head at him.

"I don't like this." Jasper finally admitted, folding his arms over his chest. "I can't read any emotion from him, Alice, and now he could very well feel _mine_? This makes me more vulnerable than I've been since death."

"Maybe that's exactly what you need." Alice sighed. "Jasper, I _know_ that constantly being bombarded by everyone's emotions is a burden to you, you never have a moment's peace. Not only that but you always have to be looking out for everyone else, always trying to make sure that everyone is happy or trying to take care of the situation...maybe that's what's going on here. You finally get that peace, that silence, that _nothingness_ from someone and instead of feeling lucky you freak out!" She placed her hands on his and squeezed tightly. "Maybe it's time for you to let _someone else_ look after _you_ for a change."

Jasper's golden eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't know how to do that."

Alice smiled at him tenderly. "You can start by giving that wolf a chance." She smacked his chest playfully. "And by _not_ ruining my party!" The tiny vampire pulled away. "So when Jared Cameron comes to the party tonight you are going to actually give him a _chance_."

Jasper let out a loud exhale.

Alice's eyebrow rose.

"I'll _try_." Jasper drawled, his southern accent slipping in to emphasis the last word.

"Good!" Alice brightened immediately, smiling, before noticing where Bella and Rosalie coming back with the flowers. "I said _red_ carnations! Not yellow!"

"What's the difference?" Rosalie growled.

"One means 'My heart aches for you, Admiration' and the other means 'You have disappointed me, Rejection'." Alice replied, eyes narrowed. "Guess which means which."

Rosalie glared, opening her mouth.

Bella quickly stepped in. "They didn't have red ones Alice. But we got the Jonquil, Myrtle, red Tulips, blue Violets, and the woman threw in some magenta Zinnias since we basically bought out all of the store and she was ferreting for our further patronage."

"Magenta Zinnias?" Alice took in a deep breath. "Good, okay, they mean 'Lasting Affection'. We can work with that." She nodded. "Okay, bury the yellow Carnations somewhere far away from here and put the Zinnias out instead."

"Anything else, Hitler?" Rosalie mumbled darkly.

Alice narrowed her eyes at her.

Bella looked between the two of them quickly before stepping in between them. "If it's okay with you I would like to keep the yellow Carnations? They'd liven up a couple of places I know like my dad's station and not many people know the meanings of flowers so I doubt they'll be offended." She cleared her throat, pulling a dark strand behind her ear. "They're so pretty it'd be a waste to just _bury_ them."

Alice nodded. "Sure, just _please_ keep them as far away from here as possible?"

"Sure." Bella smiled a promise, turning to her girlfriend. "Come on, we have flowers to put up and then it's our turn to go hunt, Esme and Carlisle just arrived and we're the last ones."

Rosalie continued mumbling as she let Bella steer her away from the others.

Jasper watched them go, having to admit that out of all of the wolves who'd Imprinted up to this moment Bella was his favorite. She was the only person capable of actually reigning Rosalie in and she had a knack for stopping Alice and Rosalie's many notorious arguments, and for that he was grateful because he didn't always have to be the one stepping in and manipulating others' emotions. It could get so tiring sometimes...

And that just made him think about what Alice had said...about Jared Cameron.

"Guys! Guys! Not _those_ lights! They'll clash with the-don't hold it like that you're getting it all tangled!" Alice threw her hands in the air as she hurried to where Paul and Emmett were in a tangled mess with some dangling yellow lights.

Jasper did his best, using his power to try and temper everyone's mounting frustration.

He then sighed and replayed Alice's words in his mind.

Maybe not having to be worrying and manipulating someone else's emotions for once was going to be a nice change.

"WHERE ARE THE HEART SHAPED CANDLES?" Alice cried out in horror, picking up one of the offending objects. "THESE ARE NOT HEART SHAPED!"

Jasper gave a little sigh and went back to work.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I love Alice," Emmett began as he tried untangling a knot in the string of lights. "But I swear if I hear one more comment out of her about my lack of 'vision' or 'creativity' I might hang myself with these lights."

Paul, also trying to make sense of the ridiculously tangled thing, didn't even look up as he snorted. "Considering you're a vampire, that won't achieve anything other than for Tiny Terror to yell at you more and you won't even be able to escape."

"Right." Emmett mumbled, eyes narrowed as he worked on an extra difficult knot.

Paul's phone rang and he reached into his pocket, smile melting from his lips as he saw the caller I.D.

Emmett looked up from the lights to Paul and the phone. "Are you going to answer that?"

Paul continued to look at the phone before clearing his throat and standing, answering the call. "Rachel."

Emmett nearly dropped the string of lights as Paul's ex's name escaped his lips.

"No, uh, I can talk." Paul didn't even look at Emmett as he walked away, running his hand over his head as he began to talk to Rachel Black, Jacob's half-cousin.

Emmett watched him, listening as the wolf went to the edge of the back yard, back facing Emmett, asking Rachel how she was. The girl's voice was hard to make out, but Emmett could figure out her answers by Paul's reactions, his responses, both verbal and physical.

"_What_?" Paul whispered, voice hoarse, his whole body tense. "You can't be serious!"

Emmett's eyes narrowed.

"No, no, I'll meet you at our usual place." Paul replied. "I'll be there." He ended the phone call and cursed before turning to face Emmett. "Tell the Tiny Terror I had an emergency. I'll be back as soon as possible."

The vampire knew he shouldn't care, that he should let Paul escape and tend to whatever this urgent matter was, but he couldn't. "You really think I'll let you get out of this while I'm stuck here with this crap?"

"Look, I need to go do something." Paul replied, a muscle jumping in his cheek. "I already told you I'll come right back."

The annoyance and frustration rising in his throat was surprising to Emmett, especially since the feeling was so strong he couldn't hide it, as he stood and dropped the lights, stalking up towards Paul. "So, what does Rachel have to say that's so important she can't do it over the phone?" He folded his arms over his chest. "I thought you said you two were over."

"We are." Paul replied, unable to meet Emmett's golden gaze.

"Doesn't seem so to me." Emmett sneered. "She whistles and you go running to her like some little puppy."

"Dude, seriously, enough with the dog jokes." Paul finally turned to look at him, eyes narrowed, annoyance obvious on his face.

It surprised Emmett somewhat because lately the jokes hadn't seemed to bother Paul. Still he pushed that all behind him and raised his chin. "No way am I left stuck with all the work while you go off on a date."

"It's not a _date_." Paul growled before pausing, giving Emmett a curious look.

"What?" Emmett snapped, annoyance growing.

"I'm sorry but is this what I think it is?" Paul suddenly smirked. "Are you being the jealous girlfriend?"

Emmett's eyes flashed dangerously as he took a threatening step towards the werewolf. "Who are you calling a _girlfriend_?"

Paul's lips twitched. "No, you're right, you are _not_ acting like an insecure girlfriend whose boyfriend is going to see his ex. And you're not acting like a girlfriend because you and I are _not_ together, because _you_ don't have any interest in me that way."

"Like _you_ have an interest in me." Emmett snorted.

Paul shrugged. "There's nothing romantic here, just because I Imprinted on you doesn't mean there ever _will_ be something romantic. You need someone to snark to and I'll be that for you, and as long as you're happy I'm fine." He reached for where he'd left his leather jacket hanging on the back of one of the chairs and slid it on. "I'll be back for the party and I'll play nice, you know I have as much riding on this as everyone else."

With that he strolled away, hands stuffed in his jacket's pocket.

Emmett watched him go, a muscle jumping in his cheek.

All Paul had done was echo Emmett's own words...and yet...

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"So, I thought the deal was no cellulars on this outing." Jacob smiled as he sat on the passenger's seat as Edward drove them back towards Forks.

"It was just an emergency precaution, incase something happened while we were...vacationing." Edward replied smoothly. "Only Esme has the number and I knew that she wouldn't use it unless it was important."

"I have to admit, I'm glad we're not going to miss this." The werewolf replied, running a finger over the hand Edward had on the gear stick. "I would hate to miss it. Sam Uley's pack attending a party thrown by _Alice Cullen_? This is something no one should miss."

Edward's smile grew. "I have to admit, I'm eagerly anticipating tonight's activities myself-and being able to read their responses to everything."

"Do you think Paul and Emmett have, you know, _anything_ since we left?" Jacob asked, changing the subject as he wriggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I doubt it," Edward shook his head, chuckling in amusement. "Emmett is most definitely attracted to Paul despite what he says, but I believe it would take a large catalyst to start something between them."

"Catalyst." Jacob raised an eyebrow. "That sounds dire."

Edward sighed and nodded, the sign welcoming them to Forks just up ahead.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"I'm annoyed and this whole thing hasn't even started yet." Rosalie mumbled as she sat at her vanity and brushed her golden hair. "I don't see why we have to put so much effort into it. I mean, I have you and Edward has Jacob, Emmett most definitely has Paul whether he wants him or not-the only ones left are Jasper and Alice and we already know _who_ Imprinted on them. So why this big affair? It's not like we have more Cullens they can Imprint on."

"It's a diplomacy event, Rose." Bella appeared from the bathroom, fixing her earring. "We're trying to make peace with the Rez wolves, help them, maybe form a big happy family."

Rosalie met her gaze in the reflection. "How corny."

Bella rolled her eyes in amusement. "You're so heartless."

Rosalie pouted darkly.

Amusement growing, Bella reached down and pressed a kiss to the top of her girlfriend's head, rubbing her shoulders. "Please play nice no matter how annoying you find everyone?"

Rosalie's lips twitched. "What do I get if I do?"

The mischievous gaze that met the vampire's in the mirror promised enough to secure her good behavior for the rest of the night.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Considering Alice's vision of tonight had consisted of Jacob and Edward's presence it meant his son and his...boyfriend...were going to be back soon. Normally Charlie would be relieved to have his boy back where he could keep a protective eye on him, but ever since this camping trip Charlie had been living in denial over Jacob's relationship with Edward. To be truthful he'd become quite comfortable in this land of Denial and had enjoyed living there for the time that he had, but he knew that the moment he saw his son tonight he could never live there again. The truth would be on every inch of the boy, in his very _smell_. Somehow it was harder for him to accept than it was for him to accept Bella and Rosalie. Maybe it was because they were girls, he didn't know. But it was harder when it came to his son.

He sighed, shaking his head.

He was going to have to get used to Jacob's new scent, whatever it was.

The Alpha figured no one knew Bella as well as he did and thus they didn't understand that slowly her scent had been changing, mingling with Rosalie's until their scents were almost identical and indistinguishable. He believed it was the Imprinting at fault for that. He wasn't sure, Bella and Jacob were the first wolves to have Imprinted in a _very_ long time so no one really knew how this worked-especially since no one had ever Imprinted on vampires before.

It was jolting, the fact that they'd Imprinted before him.

Then again if he was going to have to Imprint on some vampire he preferred for it to happen _way_ in the future.

He wasn't ready for that yet.

Not in the least bit.

Shaking his head at his reflection, Charlie nearly missed the sound of the door opening and closing downstairs.

Paul's scent wafted up to him, disturbed.

Frowning, Charlie exited the bathroom and looked down where Paul was pacing. "What is it?"

Paul, his beta due to Jacob's disinterest in the position, looked up. "There's a situation."

He headed down the stairs. "Sam's backed out of the meeting?"

"No, it-it doesn't have anything to do with this whole night." Paul took in a deep breath, running his hand over his hair. "It has to do with Rachel."

"Billy's girl?" Charlie frowned, confused as to what his estranged niece had to do with anything. "What about her?"

Paul started to speak a couple of times before stopping and sitting down. "She's pregnant."

Charlie's eyes widened in understanding as he sat down. "I see."

"And she says its mine." Paul went on, shaking his leg nervously.

"I figured." Charlie nodded.

"And it _could_ be mine. The timing seems about right." Paul jumped to his feet, nervous energy thrumming through him as he began to pace once more. "We always used protection-_always_-but Sam says wolves have this extra potent sperm so-." Paul sat down again. "I don't know what to do."

Charlie eyed the boy. "Calm down for starters."

Paul nodded though didn't seem to be calming.

"I can't believe I'm saying this about Billy's daughter," he sighed. "But is there a chance that the child isn't yours?"

The younger wolf nodded vigorously. "She said that there was someone else right after I...well...she rebounded quickly and while they used protection obviously something went wrong _somewhere_. She wanted me to know just in case because she wasn't sure."

"If that child is yours you are going to be a father to it." Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Paul exclaimed, seeming slightly insulted and clearing any doubts Charlie might have had about his character. "I will _not_ abandon the kid if its mine. _Never_." He took in a deep breath. "I just never imagined myself as a dad. It-it was never really a thought in my mind, not even for the future."

"You're going to have to tell Emmett."

Paul looked up at that. "Do I really?"

Charlie scoffed. "I think this is something he's going to want to know."

"I doubt it." Paul stood. "I mean, you've seen us. He doesn't care-I mean, he thinks I'm the biggest nuisance. He barely tolerates me. And mostly he does it because he's bored otherwise and he actually likes to fight." He took in a deep breath. "I don't think it makes any sense to tell him, especially since we're not sure the kid is even mine."

Charlie watched Paul wear a hole in the ground with his incessant pacing, and had to thank all the gods and spirits that he had yet to Imprint.

He most _definitely_ wasn't ready for it.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Leah looked...wow.

Alice cleared her throat, feeling extra tiny in her 4'10" body as she stared at the tall, statuesque, 5'10" beauty. Seriously, Alice didn't think it fair that someone should be so close to physical perfection. She knew that vampires were known for their physical beauty and such, but she felt so tiny and...childlike...compared to the mature physicality of Leah Clearwater. Then again, it could very well be her nerves which were overworking and nitpicking herself apart. It wasn't as if Alice's own height or body or attractiveness had ever bothered her before. She'd always been perfectly happy with her whole package.

Whatever it was she needed to get over it, quickly. Hadn't she been looking forwards to this opportunity to actually talk to the wolf? This was her big chance! And here she was letting it slip through her fingers because of petty insecurity.

A cheer rose and drew Alice attention to the arrival of Jacob and Edward, all smiles and slight embarrassment as Emmett and Paul ribbed them mercilessly. Bella hugged her twin tightly while Charlie stood back, taking in a deep breath and sighing, shaking his head, obviously having an inner monologue that Edward found _fascinating_, since her brother was watching his father in law intently. Edward seemed surprised by whatever he read there, and somewhat pleased, and when Charlie finally awkwardly hugged Jacob and shook Edward's hand, the vampire was outright grinning at the uncomfortable Alpha.

Thankfully, the inclusion of the second of their two very successful pairs, brought much interest from the Rez wolves, especially the ones who'd never seen Jacob and Edward together.

The two littlest ones, Colin and Brady, had their eyes bug out as they watched Jacob fling a casual arm around Edward's shoulders as they began to talk to Quil and Embry, who'd come up to say hello. Alice was amused by the younger wolves' reactions, but she could understand it. They hadn't seen a _male_ homosexual pairing yet, as no one could consider Emmett and Paul either homosexual or a pairing. Not with the way they were acting.

She huffed at those two, wondering what was going on there.

Usually Paul wasn't so reserved...and in thought. He was there, cradling a drink in his hand, but his mind was obviously somewhere else. He kept gazing out to the woods and then down at his shoes, and Emmett was growing annoyed. It was obvious in the way that every single time Paul looked away Emmett's gaze would slide towards him and the annoyance would grow in those darkening orbs. There was something happening between them, something that was bringing a lot of tension into the laid back thing they had.

This could be bad.

But then again, it could be good as well.

Whatever was going on could be just the thing that they needed to get pushed out of that middle-ground they'd settled oh-so-comfortably in.

"I never thanked you."

Alice went stiff, eyes widening to her side.

Leah Clearwater stood there, hair let loose, wearing jeans and a shirt and yet still managing to be the most attractive girl in the whole gathering. "You saved me, and I haven't thanked you for that." She took in a deep breath. "Thank you."

Alice couldn't help the silly smile on her face as she turned to fully face the wolf. "It's nothing, really. I'm just glad that you're fine now."

Leah nodded, looking away, obviously not knowing what to say now that she'd said her thank you.

Alice frantically tried to think of a subject to keep the wolf from leaving. "Your brother is a sweetheart."

"He's a _brat_." Leah countered, but a reluctant smile tugged at her lips as her dark gaze found Seth as he laughed and talked with Jasper. "Jared tells me that you...see the future."

"It's a little more complicated than that, but I guess you could put it that way. Yes." Alice nodded, not wanting to get into the details about choices and how they factored into her Sight.

"Will he...Imprint on a vampire?" Leah asked.

Alice cleared her throat before nodding. "I don't know _who_ particularly he will Imprint on, but yes, it will be a vampire."

Leah nodded, taking in a deep breath. "I have to admit, he's probably the most prepared out of us all. He's actually looking forwards to it. The rest of us? We're freaking out." She then suddenly remembered she was talking to a vampire and her eyes widened. "I don't mean to offend."

"Oh, no, I understand." Alice smiled wholeheartedly. "You should have seen our coven when I told _them_ they'd end up with _wolves_. At first I only saw Edward and Rosalie specifically, so I only told _them_. It would be easier with only two people fighting me than everyone." She folded her arms over her chest. "Rosalie and Edward were dead against it, swore there was no way in _hell_ that they'd be with a 'dog'."

"Really?" Leah blinked, turning to look where Jacob had his arm flung over Edward's shoulder, and where Rosalie was smiling up at Bella teasingly as she wiped at the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh. Yes. Hissy fits. They both threw them." Alice revealed, feeling quite evil and enjoying it as she giggled. "But Carlisle knows what it's like to have a soulmate and he didn't want them or their prejudices to keep them from being happy, so he forcefully moved us back here. They protested. They threatened to leave the coven."

"What changed?" Leah asked, seeming genuinely interested as she reached for a drink from the serving table behind them.

"They actually _met_ Bella and Jacob." Alice responded. "Bella was klutzy and awkward and Rosalie found it adorable. And right from the first moment he saw him not only could Edward hear Jacob's thoughts...but Jacob could hear _his_...and Edward was fascinated." She tilted her head slightly in thought. "They came around pretty quickly actually."

"So I see." Leah snorted, taking a sip of her drink.

Alice sent the wolf a sideways glance and smiled.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Seth Clearwater was a genuinely nice guy.

The whole time Jasper had been talking to the kid he hadn't been able to read one negative emotion from him. He'd sensed excitement, happiness, curiosity and satisfaction. The kid was a hundred percent for this...situation...and for the friendship with vampires this party was trying to foster. It'd actually filled Jasper with some hope, since he could feel some hesitation and reservation from the other wolves.

Sam was in the corner, talking to Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie. He listened to what Carlisle was saying and nodded, and when Esme quipped something he seemed somewhat amused and yet there was still the way that he always made sure to keep his eye on all of the vampires and know where each and every one of them were at every time. He also made sure that he didn't give him back to any. But he was trying, and Jasper supposed he really couldn't fault the wolf for feeling so self-conscious while in the territory of what had once been the wolves' 'enemy' and the fact that he was surrounded by them probably wasn't helping Sam's nerves either.

Colin and Brady, the two littlest werewolves, were apparently making it their mission to eat everything on the large banquet table. They were nervous and a little queasy, and seemed to find Rosalie and Bella _fascinating_. They basically ignored the other couples and kept whispering to themselves, stuffing their faces with the food while watching the girlfriends as they talked, or laughed, touched and...when Bella kissed Rosalie...Colin started choking on whatever he'd just thrown into his mouth while Brady blushed scarlet and felt like he was in heaven.

Those two were amusing.

Quil had been _terrified_ when he'd first seen Emmett for some reason, but once he realized that Emmett was with Paul he'd calmed down much, although he was constantly nervous and looking around as if expecting someone to just jump out at him.

Leah was slightly wary but intrigued and determined as she sipped her drink and spoke with Alice...who practically beaming in her happiness. The female wolf kept her gaze on the others in the party as she spoke, almost as if afraid to actually _look_ at Alice, and Jasper could feel that she was beginning to suspect that when she did things would change completely.

Embry kept watching Jacob and Edward as if his life depended on it. Jasper could feel longing and intense resentment, and that shocked him. He doubted that Embry wanted either Jacob or Edward, and considering the fact that Embry had already Imprinted on one of the Nomad vampires Jasper guessed Embry longed for an easy relationship like those two had and resented them for how easy they had it.

Jasper could somewhat understand.

His gaze then slid onto the only person he couldn't feel something from, finding Jared Cameron nibbling on a delicacy and watching him. Jasper didn't need to read his emotion to know the wolf was planning something.

Taking in a deep breath, Jasper made his way towards Jared, watching the wolf straighten himself immediately.

"So I hear you're planning on fighting me tonight."

For a second Jared's features were shocked and then he looked putout, gaze going towards Alice. "Right. Premonition Barbie."

"Otherwise known as Alice. My sister." Jasper replied, taking in a deep breath. "Can you feel my emotions?"

Jared blinked, obviously surprised at the direct approach, before nodding. "I don't particularly like them."

Jasper sighed and looked away, running a hand over his blonde locks before returning his gaze to Jared. "It's nothing personal."

"Seems so." Jared replied, folding his arms over his chest.

Jasper took in a deep breath, trying to explain himself. "I can't feel you."

Jared snorted. "Don't you think you're going a little too fast there, Confederate Ken?"

"I don't mean-!" Jasper sputtered. "Wait-Confederate Ken?"

"Well, your accent slips in every now and again. It sounds Southern."

"Why Ken?" Jasper blinked, completely confused.

"Well, how I see it, this is a Barbie Doll House and you're all different models of Mattel toys." Jared declared as if this should be obvious. "Carlisle is Doctor Ken while Esme is Mommy Barbie, Rosalie is Malibu Barbie while Alice is Premonition Barbie, Emmett's Big Bear Ken, Edward's Hairspray Ken, and you're Confederate Ken."

Jasper just looked at him, not sure what to say about that.

"If it helps The Black Swann Pack have nick names as well." Jared admitted.

Despite the fact that this was probably one of the oddest conversations he'd ever had, Jasper couldn't help himself. "Do they?"

"Course." Jared grinned mischievously, flinging an arm around Jasper's surprised shoulders and turning him so that he could look at the Black Swann pack. "Charlie's Optimus Prime, you know, the leader of the faction who actually wants peace instead of domination. Paul's Jazz, Bella's Arcee, and Jacob's _definitely_ a wrecker given his gift with mechanics."

Jasper gazed from each wolf mentioned to the other, confusion growing.

Jared, obviously felt it, gaze turning to him. "Dude. I'm talking about _Transformers_."

Jasper turned to look at Jared, waiting for more of an explanation than that.

Jared's eyes widened. "As in the _movie_."

Jasper continued to wait.

"How the hell do you not know about _Transformers_?" Jared gasped in horror, taking a step back. "You're _ancient_! How have you not heard of them before? Seen the cartoons? The movies? The action figures! _How_?"

Apparently this was a big issue, and Jasper wasn't exactly sure how to go about handling it.

"This is unbelievable." Jared shook his head, face betraying his utter disbelief. "How can you even _pass_ as human without even a _basic_ knowledge of _Transformers_?"

"Truthfully it hasn't come up ever before." Jasper replied.

Jared scoffed. "What sad circles you frequent!"

Jasper folded his arms over his chest in lieu of any other reaction he could have to that comment, tilting his head to the side as he eyed the other male coming to one very firm conclusion.

His Imprinter was odd.

Very odd.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Paul turned towards the vampire who had basically flung him inside of the room. "_Nothing_."

"Don't give me that crap." Emmett snapped at him, eyes dark with his displeasure. "You've been like this ever since you got that call from _Rachel_." A muscle jumped in his cheek. "What happened when you went to see her that has you like this and don't say 'nothing' because if you do I will punch you."

Paul snorted. "You could try."

"Don't test me. Not tonight." Emmett narrowed his eyes at him.

Paul shucked his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Can we not do this now? During this party? We're supposed to be showing Sam's pack how _good_ and _unifying_ this is. This is _not_ the time for us to start one of our wars."

"Wars." Emmett latched onto the word. "Why would there be a war? Are you back with Rachel?"

"No!" Paul yanked his hands out of the pockets and threw them in the air. "I am _not_ back with Rachel!"

"Then _what_ could you possibly tell me that would start a war?" Emmett pushed.

"So it'd bother you if I was?" Paul asked, a little surprised.

"You'd be a fucking _useless_ Imprinter if you were!" Emmett snapped.

Paul just gazed at him in shock before the corners of his lips pulled into a surprised smile. "You like me."

"I do not!" Emmett cried in horror. "I can't stand you most of the time!"

"And yet the thought of me and Rachel has had you pissy all evening." Paul realized, chuckling. "Wow. That's actually boosted my normally terribly bruised ego."

"Let me bruise it more then." Emmett growled.

Paul took in a deep breath. "She's pregnant."

Emmett froze.

"It might be mine, she's not sure. She had this fling with a rebound guy and it might be his but the chances are that it's mine." Paul leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't want to be a father, especially now. But if that kid is mine I'm going to take responsibility for it, take care of it, and I'm going to strive to be friends with Rachel because there's nothing worse for a kid than to have two parents who hate each other."

Emmett opened his mouth, closed it, opened it, and then closed it with a sigh. He turned and leaned hard against the same wall as Paul, gazing down at his shoes. "I can't imagine you as a father."

"No shit." Paul snorted. "I don't know how I'd be able to handle it. Let's just say that me and my old man don't get along at all, so it's not like I actually have a role model I could base my own fatherhood on."

"You have Charlie." Emmett pointed out. "And Carlisle. They're both incredible fathers."

Paul thought that over before smiling and turning his head to look at the vampire. "I'll have to do that. Jacob and Bella, and you lot, didn't turn out _all_ bad."

Emmett scoffed.

Paul smiled deeper as he looked at him. "Have any experience with kids?"

"I was a part of a large Scotch-Irish family, I know my way around brats." Emmett finally allowed a small smile, a hint of dimples as he remembered his family.

"Scotch-Irish? Really?" Paul turned to lean on his side, eyeing the vampire in surprise.

"I was born Emmett McCarty." Emmett nodded.

"McCarty." Paul mumbled. "Somehow, you seem more like a Cullen."

Emmett chuckled. "Emmett McCarty died, that's why. Emmett Cullen is the undead vampire."

"You know, we've never actually talked about you before." Paul mentioned.

"Yeah, you only ever talk about yourself." Emmett teased.

Paul snorted in amusement before sighing and moving so that he was leaning with his back to the wall once more. "Can you still do the irish accent?"

Emmett rolled his eyes in amusement. "How did we get off of the topic of your maybe-baby?"

"I asked you about your experience with tykes." Paul reminded.

"Right." Emmett remembered. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I'm still trying to digest the possibility of this actually being my kid." Paul admitted. "You're taking the news different than I expected."

"How did you expect me to take the news?" The vampire asked.

"Honestly?" Paul shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't care."

Emmett's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why would you think that?"

"When _do_ you care?" Paul snorted. "Everyone knows I'm a big bother to you and all I do is harass you."

"That's not true." Emmett admitted. "You're entertaining sometimes."

Paul snorted. "You're too kind."

"I know." Emmett agreed with a smirk before going serious again. "Next time just tell me. Like it or not you imprinted on me and that means we're going to be seeing a lot of each other for the next couple of centuries or so."

"Unless I stop shifting, grow old, and die." Paul mumbled.

Emmett frowned. "Why would you do that? When you can live forever?"

"Forget it." Paul shrugged. "We should probably get back to the party, right?"

Emmett made a face. "We probably should."

"We can watch Jacob and Edward mentally traumatize Colin and Brady." Paul sniggered.

"They've stopped paying attention to them." Emmett reminded. "They can't take their eyes off of Bella and Rose."

"Hot blooded heterosexuals, the both of them." Paul affirmed. "Their vampires will most probably be girls."

"I don't know, look at you and Jacob." Emmett pointed out.

"True." Paul smirked, puffing out his chest. "Can't get manlier than _me."_

Emmett snorted and left to join the party once more.

Paul watched him go, feeling better than he had since talking to Rachel, and then followed Emmett out.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

No one was naive enough to believe that the party had changed things to the point that everything was hunkydory between the Cullen coven, the Black Swan pack, and the Rez pack, but it had definitely been a turning point. Again, it hadn't created miracles, Leah hadn't come over to the Cullen house again since the party (leaving Alice in a slump as she'd gotten her hopes up given the fact that they'd gotten along so well at the party) and most of the werewolves actually just stayed at the Rez. The only ones who'd become frequent visitors to the Cullen house were Jared and Seth.

Jared had taken it upon himself to force (because Jasper _really_ didn't want to) the vampire he'd imprinted on to watch Transformers, and then any other 'culturally important' movie he could get his hands on.

Seth hadn't imprinted on his vampire as yet, but unlike all the other Rez werewolves he was excited at the thought of imprinting and somewhat anxious. To prepare himself for what was to come, he'd integrated himself into the Cullen household, and to be honest almost everyone there adored him, even Rosalie liked him, and Rosalie really didn't like anyone who wasn't Bella.

More than once, Emmett mourned the fact that Paul wasn't cute and small like Seth. If Paul _had_ been everything would be _so_ much easier! But _no_. Emmett's imprinter had to be tall and muscular and _so incredible un-cute_ it wasn't even funny!

Almost as if sensing Emmett's train of thoughts, Paul flipped him the middle finger from where he was talking to Rachel on the phone.

A muscle jumped in Emmett's cheek at the increased communication between Paul and his ex. It wasn't that Emmett didn't get the reason behind it, the girl could be pregnant with Paul's kid for crying out loud, but that didn't mean that the vampire had to like it. And the fact that he _did not_ like it just annoyed Emmett more than he already was! Hadn't he been the one to always say that whatever would happen between him and Paul wouldn't be romantic? And yet he was, admittedly, acting like a possessive girlfriend and he was fucking pissed off at Paul because this was all the fault of his damned imprint bond!

Alice thought the vampires were somehow connecting into the bond the same way the wolves were connecting with the vampire's powers. That being explained, Emmett could accept his feelings a bit easier because it meant that Paul was the one to blame for everything, even more than Emmett had blamed him previously.

"I tell Leah about you whether she wants to hear it or not." Seth sat talking to Alice. "I know you don't want me telling her that you two are imprinted, but I figure that she's a hardheaded and stubborn chick so I'm going to help you in any way I can while being subtle about it."

Alice smiled softly at her future brother in law. "Thank you, but we have to give her time. She's been hurt and needs to come around to the realization by herself."

"_She's so difficult_!" Seth leaned back hard on his seat. "Really, you should've had _me_ as your imprinter. I'm nicer than she is."

Alice's grin was bright as she chuckled. "Your imprintee is going to be _so_ lucky, Seth."

Seth's eyes widened as he leaned forwards. "Have you been able to see who it is yet?"

Alice's smile dropped slightly as she shook her head. "Sorry."

Seth sighed and lowered his gaze, clearly disappointed.

Emmett snorted. Seriously, the way the puppy accepted everything was mind-boggling. Emmett still had problems accepting everything and he'd already been imprinted on for crying out loud!

Edward snorted and Jacob shook his head at the vampire as if scolding him, the two of them getting ready to start off on their patrol.

Emmett made a face at those two, _hating_ that silent communication they had going on. He made sure to say that loud and clear in his mind so Edward could hear it, but the other vampire totally ignored him. It was a feeling the larger vampire was getting too used to, and he didn't like it, not one bit. What use was it to have an imprinter if they could totally prioritize other people and situations over him? It annoyed the hell outta him. How he'd figured it, Paul should be all mopey and begging for _his_ attention. Emmett shouldn't be the one friggen pissed off and having to remind the wolf that he supposedly belonged to _him_!

The muscular vampire froze, eyes wide in horror.

He had _not_ just thought that!

Edward snorted in amusement, the asshole.

Paul put his phone away and sighed as he grabbed his jacket, slinging it on. "I've got to go somewhere for a bit."

Emmett frowned as he stepped forwards. "Why?"

"Rachel's got a doctor's appointment, I figure I should be there." Paul ran his fingers through his hair. "It's going to be awkward since the other possible father will be there too."

"I'll go too," Emmett offered before he even realized what he was saying and cleared his throat, annoyed with himself. "I'm bored."

Paul stared at Emmett in a mixture of confusion and amusement. "So to _not_ be bored you want to go see the _doctor_? Have you ever actually _gone_ to a doctor's? You know what? Don't answer that, stupid question." He eyed Emmett before he motioned with his chin. "Come on."

Emmett smirked at the wolf's back before he grabbed his own jacket and followed after, flipping Edward the bird when his brother snorted _once more_.

That _asshole_.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

So maybe James wasn't being as smart as he should be, sue him. All he knew was that his curiosity was killing him and if he didn't figure out what was going on he'd go insane. It'd been a couple of days since the werewolf had come to visit him last and while that should make him feel relieved James was admittedly not relieved. If anything he was pissed off! How _dare_ that wolf save his life, tend to him for weeks, and then drop him like yesterday's news? It could be James' pride talking, and it could be that narcism his sister insisted he suffered from, but the vampire felt a serious affront from the wolf's behavior. That was why he was searching out for that grey wolf with the black spots and leaving his safe zone further and further behind each day in pursuit of that mutt so he could give him some of his mind.

Okay, so maybe James hadn't thought his plan through and had no idea what would happen after he told the damned wolf off for leaving him hanging like that, but so what? It'd seemed to work for him before, hadn't it? He wasn't even going to _count_ the situation that'd made him, his sister and Laurent go into hiding in wolf-infested woods because that just didn't count and he was ignoring the whole situation entirely.

With that flaky reasoning James tracked through the woods, the wolf's distinctive scent still fresh in his nostrils despite the fact that he hadn't seen the mongrel for days. He kept high in the trees though, jumping easily from one to the other, because he knew that there were other wolves in this woods and that they wouldn't mind biting into him. And he was going to be healthy and kicking when he beat the shit out of the wolf.

Speaking of which… James could pick up the scent thicker than before, and the vampire stilled as he narrowed his eyes and crouched on the tallest limb, looking down below. He didn't have to wait for long, five or so minutes later the wolf in question appeared, but he wasn't alone. He was with another wolf, this one larger and black. It was the same wolf that had attacked James, and the realization had the vampire frozen on his branch.

Why the hell was the speckled wolf hanging out with the black one? Hadn't they fought when the black one had attacked James? If so why the hell were they all chummy again?

The vampire narrowed his eyes.

The wolf hesitated below and let the black wolf move a couple of steps ahead of him before he turned and looked up straight at James.

James' eyes widened in shock, unable to believe that he had been so easily discovered by the wolf. Just how the hell had that happened? He'd covered his tracks better than ever! And it was obvious that the other wolf had no idea he was there so how was it that that wolf _always_ knew?

The wolf continued to stare at him before he turned and wordlessly followed after the black wolf, leaving James behind without any other acknowledgment.

Annoyance burned in the vampire at the feeling of being rebuffed. Just _who the hell_ did this damned wolf think he was to just ignore him like that? The vampire made to go forwards when a hand grabbed his and stopped him.

Jerking, James turned in surprise to see his sister.

Victoria placed a finger to her mouth for him to be silent, her gaze on the wolves below until they were gone. She then let go of his hand and narrowed her eyes. "Just what are you doing? You were following them! I knew you were acting weird and followed you but I never thought you'd be stupid enough to try and attack two wolves at the same time!"

_Attack_? "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like I couldn't see those two wolves. They're the same ones from the day we were first attacked." Victoria glared at him. "I get that you're angry that you were hurt and injured for so long, but you need to be smart! We can't pick fights with the pack and-."

"I wasn't going to pick a fight." He leaned against the tree trunk. "I'm smarter than that, give me some credit."

"Then what were you doing?" She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest.

James nibbled on the inside of his cheek in contemplation as he eyed his sister. "You were really understanding when I came out."

Victoria blinked, obviously confused as to what this had to do with anything. "Of course. I love you James, your sexuality would never change that."

James took in a deep breath. "Would being into bestiality change it?"

Victoria's eyes bugged out. "_What_?"

He groaned as he ran his hand over his face. "I didn't word that right, I guess."

"I hope not!"

He pursed his lips. "The wolf that saved me that day? He's been coming to me when you and Laurent aren't there and bringing dead animals so I can feed off of them and get better. He'd hang around and snore a lot. And then he just stopped coming."

The expression on Victoria's face was comical. "Are you saying that wolf came to _court_ you?"

James hadn't seen it like that when it'd happened, but now that he thought about it… "Maybe."

A little breath escaped her lips. "That's impossible. Wolves and vampires do _not_…"

"You heard what Laurent said that time about seeing a wolf and a vampire flirting," James reminded her. "Maybe we've come across some weird town where the custom is that the wolves find vampires they want and make them their mates or something?"

"Mates-? For frig's _sake_ James! This isn't one of your raunchy gay erotica books! This is real life!" And yet Victoria had turned to look in the direction the wolves had disappeared in. "No way could this be a-." Suddenly Victoria went quiet and moved closer to him, hiding and silent.

Considering her ability was enhanced self-preservation, the redhead could sense danger and figure out ways to avoid it, and that meant that James never doubted her when she went on the alert like this.

It took a while, around twenty minutes, but nonetheless another pair emerged from the bushes.

It was a werewolf and a vampire who used _way_ too much hair gel.

"No, I don't think it was mean, Em has had this coming!" The vampire chuckled. "I mean, I feel bad for Paul!"

The werewolf shook his head.

"That's not true! I'm still nice!" The vampire laughed. "I'm only naughty with you. Otherwise I'm a total angel."

The werewolf snorted.

"I take offense to that!"

James' eyes narrowed on the spectacle below. _They're flirting. _He raised an eyebrow as he bent to his knees to get a better look at the situation. _I was just messing with Vic when I said the whole 'werewolves finding vampires and mating with them' thing, but, damn, those two look close to that._' He tilted his head and ascertained something. _And they are _**_both_**_ males… just like my werewolf and the other with him._ His eyes widened. _Have we stumbled unto some obscure gay werewolf/vampire hookup site?_

The vampire below them had frozen and stared ahead of him as if listening to something.

James frowned, wondering what the vampire had heard because neither him nor Victoria had made a sound.

The vampire suddenly cleared his throat and stopped walking. "Do you think Embry's found the vampire he's imprinted on? The one from the nomad tribe somewhere in these woods he's been taking care of while he's healing from Sam's attack?"

The wolf turned towards him, head tilted.

James leaned forwards, eyes narrowed. What the hell was 'imprinted'? He had no doubt that Embry was the name of his damned werewolf and that James was the vampire they were talking about, and his curiosity was killing him.

"I doubt they'd just come to the house like that, after what happened with their clan member after he attacked Leah. They probably think that we're all going to kill them or something." The vampire ran his hand over his spiky hair. "It'd be better for us all if they did though. That way we could lay down the ground rules and they wouldn't have to hide, you know? They could stay with us, I'm sure that Carlisle would agree as long as they stopped hunting humans."

The wolf sat down and eyed the vampire oddly.

"I mean, poor Embry, you know?" The vampire continued on. "Having to go to all this trouble? Is this nomad vampire really worth it? If you ask me, he sounds flighty."

James' eyes widened, annoyed as hell at the vampire who didn't know anything of anything and was judging. Whatever was going on between James and his damned stupid werewolf was _their_ problem, and this vampire had no reason to butt in or give his unwanted opinions.

"I mean, look at us." The vampire smiled. "I knew you would imprint on me before _you_ did and I didn't run away and hide. I chased you."

The werewolf shook its tail.

Wait, the werewolf below had imprinted on the annoying vampire? Wasn't that what the vampire had said that Embry had done on _James_? Just what the _hell_ was an 'imprint' and why did it make that damned vampire feel so obviously superior to James?

The vampire smiled and rubbed the wolf's head lovingly. "Shut up."

Okay, this… this might be James' many years of reading hardcore gay erotica at play here, but things really seemed _kinky_ between those two.

The wolf licked the vampire's cheek.

The vampire chuckled and pressed a kiss to the tip of the wolf's nose. "Let's go?"

The wolf nodded and stood, beginning to lead the way.

James watched them go. Kinky, sexytimes were _definitely_ happening between those two.

Victoria grabbed James' arm, eyes wide in shock, and she only let her voice out when she was sure the others wouldn't be able to hear her. "_Oh my god!_" She turned her large golden eyes on James. "_It's like one of your pornos!_"

"They're not _my_ pornos. I didn't create or star in them." And yet James' attention was on the direction the four had disappeared in. "What the hell is an imprint?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes in the same direction. "What house were they talking about?"

"Huh?" James finally turned to look at her.

"The vampire with the weird hairstyle said that if we went to the 'house' that they'd lay down ground rules." She tilted her head in deep contemplation. "There might be a vampire lair somewhere close by."

"You're not really considering it, are you?" James was shocked.

She turned her golden eyes on him. "Do you want to find out what an imprint is or not?"

He frowned, lips pursed, hating it when she always had a point that dissolved any argument he wanted to start. "Yeah."

"Then?" Victoria's eyebrow rose. "If we want some answers, and to maybe stop living out here in the woods like animals, we need to find that house."

James sighed. "I could track those two back to wherever they came from."

"Good." Victoria nodded. "You do that." She frowned. "I'll find Laurent."

James made a face too. "For the record, I liked your _old_ boyfriend better."

"Neither were my boyfriends." She glared at him.

"Tell that to Riley," and with that James leapt onto the branch of a nearby tree, and started following the trail left behind by the vampire with the hair gel, and his furry companion.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"No." Jasper shook his head, putting his foot down for once. "No more."

"You can't say no." Jared held up the box collection. "It's _Buffy_."

The vampire took in a deep breath and wished (not for the first time) that he could control the emotions of the werewolf in front of him because he'd make him feel tired and lazy and not want to watch any more television. "I've sat through Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Firefly, Transformers, Red Riding Hood, The Mummy series, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, the Avengers, all the Hulk movies-," he shook his head at the mere memory of just how much television he'd been subjected to since he'd listened to Alice and had actually tried to get to know the wolf who'd imprinted on him, to give him a chance at friendship, but while he was really trying there was only so much he could handle. "Enough."

"It's never enough," Jared assured him. "You will _like_ this. It has vampires!"

"I can read the subtitle: the Vampire Slayer." Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Not interested."

Jared pouted. "You're making me spoil this for you: she totally screws a vampire."

Jasper couldn't see how that was supposed to be enticement for him. "No."

"_Come on_!" Jared grinned his most charming smile.

Jasper didn't even answer this time, merely turned his back and walked away.

Jared didn't have the decency to let him do so on his own, following on his heel with that damned box collection still clutched in his hand. "_Jassssssper_!"

Oh dear hades, not the whining. "_No_."

"But it'll be _fun_."

"Your definition of fun and mine are _vastly_ different."

Alice suddenly gasped, drawing everyone's attention to her as she wobbled slightly, her eyes going blank.

Seth's eyes widened. "Is she okay?"

Bella nodded. "She's having a vision."

Seth blinked. "Wait, if Alice has visions, does that mean Leah does as well?"

"The pup asks a good question." Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"They're coming," Alice whispered as she blinked, back with them, her smile growing. "The nomad coven are coming here!" She looked around her. "Hurry up and clean up this place! It's a mess! We have some imprintees arriving!"

Seth's eyes widened and he sat up straighter before pushing off of the seat. "Come on guys! Let's put our backs into this!"

Alice grinned brightly at him before nodding. "Snap snap!" She rubbed her hands together. "I have to call the others and let them know what's going on! Embry's going to be so excited!"

Jasper felt stark relief flood through him.

Thank the gods! He had a valid excuse to get out of the Buffy watching!

Jared made a face. "Well, uh, this is my cue to leave-_hey_!" He cried out as Jasper grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him along after him. "But I don't even live here! And I don't even clean up at _my_ house!"

Jasper ignored his struggling and excuses as he dragged him behind him. He couldn't think of a better punishment for the hours of torture he'd had to go through watching those endless movies and shows, and a sadistic part of him was glorying in this retribution as he led Jared to where they kept the broom.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Charlie made a face as he put down the phone and ran his hand over his face.

Great.

Just great.

The nomads were finally going to be a part of this story, and while one of them was Embry's imprintee they were (and had always been) the wild cards in this situation. He knew that they could make things extremely tricky and he wasn't too eager to meet these nomads at all. Things were only recently starting to not be so rocky with the Rez pack (and the Rez in general) and these vampires could easily be the bomb that destroyed everything they'd accomplished this far.

"Damn bloodsuckers, making my life more difficult than it has to be." His gaze went to a picture he'd taken with his son and daughter before all of this imprinting business had made things so very conflicting and difficult for him. Those were days in which he didn't have to worry about what exactly had happened to his daughter to make her the sex-fiend he tried desperately to ignore she was whenever she was with Rosalie, and when he didn't have questions such as if his son was topping or bottoming (he _really_ didn't want to know, didn't want to think about it, but _everyone_ around him couldn't let that question die! There was even a damned betting pool surrounding the unanswered question!). Yes. Those were the good days.

How could Carlisle be so damned _calm_ about all of this? As a father Charlie was about to go insane!

Taking in a deep breath, Charlie ran his hand over his face once more, relieved, despite everything, that Alice had called to give him the heads up. He was not only the leader of his pack, but he was the sheriff of Forks, and as such he wanted to meet these nomads and make sure that they knew it was in their best interest to not attack any of the civilians… as well as let them know without a sliver of a doubt what would happen to them if they stepped a toe out of line… imprintee or not.

Sighing once more, way too old to deal with all this new, added stress, Charlie grabbed his things and moved towards the door.

If he'd known what would happen when he got to the Cullens' he wouldn't have gone.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The closer they got to the house James had tracked the vampire and werewolf to, the more Victoria expected her danger sensor to go off, but they now stood in front of the large house and while she was wary, that part of her that went "DANGER! DANGER! EVADE AND RUN!" was remarkably silent so far. And she said remarkably because the multiple heartbeats inside, as well as the smell of wet dog that permeated the air, betrayed the fact that there were several werewolves inside.

She licked her lips as her group hesitated. This had to be a mistake. There was no way that this could be a good idea, and the thought had her taking a step backwards and away from the house.

The front door opened to reveal a handsome blonde man and his sweet looking brunette companion. "Welcome," he greeted. "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme." He laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Please come inside, we've been expecting you."

Okay, that was creepy. How had they known that Victoria, James and Laurent would come here?

James took in a deep breath, obviously scenting the air before he made a decision and stepped forwards. "I'm James, this is my sister, Victoria, and he is Laurent."

"Your brother is going to get us killed!" Laurent hissed to her.

Even though she feared the same, Victoria had too many questions she needed answered, so like her brother she chanced the risk. "Nice to meet you."

"It _is_ a pleasure," the woman assured her with a smile. "Please don't be alarmed at our friends' presence. They will do you no harm."

"Tell that to _our_ friend," Laurent frowned.

The woman sighed. "We are sorry for your loss."

There wasn't more said in that regard as they stepped into the house. The scent of dog assaulted them and they brought their hands to their noses to try and lessen the severity of the stench as they followed their hosts to the livingroom, where the scent betrayed that the multiple parties waiting within were a mixture of vampires and werewolves.

"I'd like you to meet our family." Carlisle smiled proudly. "Our sons Edward and Jasper, and our daughters Rosalie and Alice. And these are our friends, Jacob, Bella, Seth and Jared."

"Werewolves." Laurent vocalized what the others were thinking. "How is possible that you are living in peace with them?"

Carlisle and Esme shared a little smile before he answered. "The werewolves imprint on certain people, I believe you can say that they are drawn to and become fixated on the equivalent of their soulmates."

"Soulmates." Victoria's eyes widened in shock. It really _was_ like one of James' raunchy stories!

"Edward is Jacob's imprintee, and Rosalie is Bella's." Esme smiled, apparently quite okay with dogs having claimed her children. "And of course, Jasper is Jared's." She leaned into her husband. "Our son Emmett is with his imprinter, Paul, and Alice's imprinter, Leah, is at the Rez."

"She's my sister and the one your friend tried to kill." The one named Seth declared with an eyebrow raised.

The nomads shared a wary look.

The sound of a car coming up the driveway and parking caught their attention.

Victoria wondered who was coming, her gaze going to the door and the vampire situating herself subtly so she'd be the first to see whoever the newcomer was.

The door opened to reveal a handsome man who looked unhappy to be there but determiend nonetheless. He had a mustache that seemed to twitch with annoyance as he gazed at them. His gaze stopped on her, and Victoria blinked in shock when a jolt of awareness shot through her body.

The man cleared his throat and turned to Carlisle. "What have I missed?"

"We were just introducing everyone and explaining the imprint bond."

James gave a subtle sniff in the newcomer's direction before he made a face and looked away.

"This is Sheriff Charlie Black Swan," Carlisle introduced. "He is Bella and Jacob's father, as well as the alpha of the Black Swan pack, which also consists of Paul, Emmett's imprinter."

"Since you all already understand the issue of the imprint I'm going to get straight to the point." Charlie hooked his thumbs in his belt. "Let me be especially clear when I say that I don't care who you are. You touch a human from Forks and I will put you down with extrene prejudice. From the look of your eyes you seem to be maintaining an acceptable diet so far so hopefully we won't be having problems in that area." He narrowed his eyes on them. "I don't see bloodsuckers staying in the woods in the conditions you were in while also hiding from natural predators unless they're hiding from someone else." He pinned them with a glare. "So why don't you tell us who we might be expecting to show up in Forks." It hadn't been worded as a question.

Laurent and James remained silent, obviously distrusting the group, and they should given the fact that these people could just as easily give them up to their pursuers.

Normally Victoria would feel the same way but she wasn't sensing any danger from Sheriff Black Swan. In fact, she felt that he could protect them, _would_ protect them, even if he wasn't too happy about having to do so.

"We had an issue with the Seattle coven." Victoria stepped forwards, that shock returning when his dark gaze fixed solely on her.

His eyes narrowed. "Define 'an issue'."

"James was a damned cocktease with the wrong person and when he failed to follow through he made things even worse by attacking the guy and injuring him." Laurent was, as always, unsympathetic.

The sheriff frowned, apparently confused. "You're hiding in werewolf-infested woods because of a _lover's spat_?"

"He wasn't my lover!" James snapped.

The sheriff ignored him and kept his gaze on Victoria. "As long as your group keeps the rules, my park, and the Rez park, will protect you."

For the first time in a long time Victoria, the danger-sensor, felt none whatsoever. Staring into those dark eyes, Victoria felt safe, and it shocked her so much she almost took a step back.

The door opened and a large group of wolves in human form entered the house, obviously having run all the way here since no one had heard another car coming up the driveway.

The man in front of the group, most probably the alpha, shared a look with Charlie, who nodded and answered the unspoken question: "I've laid down the law."

The man nodded. "If they follow the rules we won't have to tear them apart."

Victoria did not feel safe or trust these other wolves, who could easily slay them given their numbers. But these wolves seemed to have an alliance with Charlie's pack, and she didn't know why but she trusted him to take their side and protect them if the other pack went out of line.

James, who'd been eyeing the new pack and sniffing discreet, gazed over at a boy in the back of the group, who was doing his best not to look in James' direction.

Victoria was surprised that James could distinguish the boy in human form given the fact that she could only smell intense wet-dog and couldn't smell any difference in their scents. Then again, James _was_ the tracker, not her. But if that boy really was the wolf who had fixated on James as his soulmate this could work out for them, given the fact that they would have someone in the Rez pack who would help vouch/intervene for them. The redheaded vampire could see this working out for them completely.

Her golden orbs travelled to where Charlie Black Swan was talking to the leader of the Rez pack, and she allowed her gaze to trail up and down his lean yet incredibly toned body. If he shaved off the mustache she had a feeling he might be heart-stopping, and a small smile twisted her lips.

If James was going to get them an 'in' with the Rez pack, it was only fair that Victoria do her best to help them cement ties with the Black Swan pack. It was only common sense that, given the fact that Sheriff Charlie Black Swan was the only wolf in his pack who had yet to imprint, he was the best candidate.

Her smile grew.

_He's not going to know what hit him._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

He wasn't going to acknowledge him.

It'd taken James fifteen minutes to be completely sure that "Embry" wasn't just biding his time, and when he realized that the wolf in human form wasn't going to approach him his annoyance grew. Embry seemed to be sticking with his pack and while he would send James little looks when he thought the vampire wasn't paying attention, he made absolutely no move to come up and say "Hey, do you remember me? I annoyed you for weeks on end and brought you the carcasses of dead bunnies!".

Carlisle had said that an imprint was basically the werewolves finding the equivalent of their soulmate, and while was ridiculous and corny as hell, James was admittedly tiffed at the fact that the wolf he was supposed to be the soulmate of had no problem pretending he didn't exist. Was it because the Rez pack were around? Did they not know that Embry had been tending to James? Would they not approve? Was he ashamed and didn't want them to know? It had to be some personal reason though because as James saw it, this imprinting was definitely a Gay Hookup thing, none of the others who'd imprinted had done so with someone of the opposite sex, so James couldn't see that that was the reason why Embry wasn't acknowledgeing him.

And it wasn't the fact that he was eager to be some dog's soulmate. No. Don't get him wrong. It's just that James was hot, knew he was hot, and had had far too much trouble when it came to guys and girls chasing after him and getting obsessed with him. It wasn't his fault that he seemed to be some sort of drug for those around him. He was just born with great genes, Victoria was proof of it considering she was very pretty as well, and their sister Anna had been even prettier.

He didn't want to think about Anna though, not now. He needed to keep alert on their surroundings and trust that Victoria had felt something which said that this was a good chance for them.

Laurent, despite having been the more hostile one, was now speaking to the vampire named Alice, and seemed intrigued with whatever she was saying to him.

Victoria had sauntered up to Sheriff Black Swan and was alternating between what James liked to refer to as her I'm-a-flirty-vixen-come-and-get-me and her save-me-I'm-a-damsel-in-distress personalities. The werewolf merely raised an eyebrow at her and seemed to be calculating exactly what she was up to and visibly pondering if she was about to attack and what he should do if she did. He also looked like he suspected Victoria was a touch senile and that he should be wary and on the alert around her.

At least James wasn't the only one who wasn't scoring with his mark.

Embry nodded to something his pack leader (James had heard him being called 'Sam') said and turned, going to some other part of the house.

James narrowed his eyes and looked around him before he followed, tracking the werewolf in human form easily throughout the house despite not keeping him in view. He finally came upon the werewolf in the kitchen, pouring water into a glass. "So, what are you, the team's water boy?"

Embry turned off the faucet and turned to face him. "No, I'm not."

James tilted his head to the side. "I know it's _you_, you know."

Embry's eyes widened. "How-?"

"Your scent." James sniffed, insulted at the surprise on the wolf's face. "It's distinctive."

Embry blinked, a slight blush on his face as he gave himself a sniff.

James snorted in dark amusement at the action.

Embry quickly put down the arm he'd been sniffing, blush growing in embarrassment.

The vampire took this time to eye the werewolf (who was around his height) and really study the human form of the grey wolf with black spots who'd been visiting him for some time now. "You're not ugly."

Embry snorted and raised an eyebrow, clearly self-conscious. "Your surprise is insulting."

James ignored the comment as he continued to look at the guy. "You're kinda scrawny for a werewolf though, don't you think?"

Said werewolf's mouth fell open as he let out a little shocked squeak, gaze going down to his body. "I'm not scrawny!"

"You are." James pursed his lips as he continued to examine the male in front of him. "I like your face though. It's acceptable."

Both of Embrys' eyebrows raised hair-line eye. "A-acceptable? Are you kidding me?"

"No. I truly think it's acceptable." The blonde continued to study him. "There's a lot I can do to improve you though."

"Okay, that's it." Putting the glass down hard on the counter, Embry made to walk passed him back into the living room where the others were.

James held his hand out and blocked the werewolf's path as he continued to eye Embry critically. "We're going to cut your hair."

"My-?"

"And get you a scarlet shirt because with your skin-tone I think you can pull it off." He needed to start making a list of all the things he could do to work on the wolf. "Plus, it's my favorite color."

Embry's mouth opened.

James bulldozed right through. "I like the shoes though. You can keep them."

"_Well, thank you_."

"You're welcome." Ignoring the sarcasm dripping from that voice, James took in a deep breath. "And we're getting you some sort of perfume or body spray because I don't think I can handle the smell of wet dog."

Embry's eyes narrowed. "As long as we get _you_ something so you don't smell sickeningly sweet."

Contemplating the idea, James nodded his agreement to that suggestion to show the wolf he was flexible when it came to certain things, and that he was hella magnanimous. "I could go for a musky scent, I suppose."

Bewilderment lived on that wolf's face as he stared at James like he was confused and somewhat scared. "Why?"

"Because I detest the scent of cirtus." It was good that the wolf was asking these sorts of things, he supposed. Helped them to understand each other better.

Those brown eyes blinked in silence before Embry cleared his throat. "Uh, I mean: why are we having this conversation?"

A blonde eyebrow rose as James folded his arms over his chest. "Because if I'm stuck being your mystical soulmate I think I should have some say in what goes on. You're forcing this on me so I should be able to force some things on you. And I will." He raised an eyebrow. "And let me just get this out of the way from now so that there isn't any confusion: I. Do. Not. Bottom." He smirked. "You will."

Embry's eyes were wide and his face scarlet, and he looked a mixture between constipated and about to hyperventilate. "_Who said anything about you being my soulmate_?"

James noticed his lack of argument on the vampire's decision on who was topping who, and that made him amused and less irritated as he snorted at the dumbfounded wolf. "Like I actually needed someone to spell it out for me. It's obvious." He started counting on his fingers. "You went against another wolf to save me. You found me after I was hurt. You brought me dead animals to feed off of so I'd get better. You friggin _snored_ under my tree all defenselessly, which you wouldn't have otherwise." He nodded, pleased that he'd made his point clear. "So, once I found out about the Imprinting thing I realized what had happened."

Embry stared at him as if confused and growing even more scared than he'd been moments before. "Why are you taking this so well? I didn't take it this well when I found out!" He took in a stuttered breath. "I had a mini breakdown! I'm not asking for you to have one too but _some_ sort of shock and confusion and _questioning_ about what the hell is going on would be-."

"I'm not one to live in denial, plus this is beneficial for me." James frowned at the confused look on Embry's face. "You're a werewolf. I'm on the run. I couldn't ask for a better guardian." He eyed the other male. "Plus, I really like your body, and despite everything there is some sickening and disgusting part of me that's having a Disney Princess moment here."

Embry blinked. "You like my body?"

Apparently that was the only part the werewolf had heard.

"I thought that that was more than implied in the fact that I didn't verbalize any objections to it." James realized then and there he probably would have to spell everything out for the werewolf, and he sighed at the thought. This wolfboy was _so damned lucky_ to have imprinted on James because the vampire didn't know anyone else who would have the patience he'd need to train the humonguous puppy.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Emmett wasn't sure why he was there, felt seriously out of place, and while the ultrasound was being performed his conflicted feelings grew as he saw the look on Paul's face at what could end up being his kid. The wolf was a mixture of fascinated and enthralled as he leaned closer to get a good look at the computer screen. It was obvious that while Paul was hesitant about this pregnancy, deep down inside he liked the idea of being a father.

The vampire thought about Rosalie, who'd always wanted to be a mother, and how she'd managed to eventually get over her sadness at never giving birth to a child because even if she hadn't been a vampire both she and Bella were girls and wouldn't have been able to have children anyway, unless there was in vitro fertilization or adoption involved.

He hadn't thought about having children, it wasn't something that he'd ever felt he needed to be happy, but looking at Paul right now made the issue all the more real for Emmett and he honestly didn't like how aware he was at this moment. Why should he _care_? He'd swore their relationship would stay platonic, and Paul would honor that because the damned imprinter bond made him "whatever the imprintee needed/wanted". So why was it that Emmett felt somehow unnerved at the thought of that alien looking thing (because it looked like an alien on the screen) actually ending up as Paul's? Why should he care if Paul and his ex got back together and raised the kid? It wasn't like Emmett was interested in anything other than annoying the werewolf.

So why did he suddenly resent that thing growing inside of Paul's ex and hope that the slut had gotten pregnant by the quiet guy standing on her other side?

"The child is healthy." The doctor smiled. "Soon we'll be able to tell if its a little boy or girl."

"What about paternity?" Emmett had asked that before realizing he'd spoken aloud, the vampire clearing his throat when everyone's gazes turned to him at once. "Can you perform a DNA test while he or she is still in there?" He ran his hand over his head. "I mean, that way the dude who isn't the father can cut his losses and won't get attached to a kid who isn't his."

The doctor cleared his throat. "Yes, we can. The accuracy of a prenatal DNA test isn't affected by the age of the fetus or child tested so you can rely on whatever results you'd get."

"How would this be done?" The other possible-father wanted to know.

"Well, in simple terms, we'd need to get either a small sample of the placenta or a sample of the amniotic fluid that surrounds the baby." He pushed his glasses higher up his nose. "Though I feel the need to warn you that collecting these fetal samples pose a slight risk to both the mother and the fetus. Again, there's only a slight risk, but it's there."

Paul's ex made a face as she placed her hands over her heartbeat. "I don't like the idea of risking anything."

Emmett looked away and bit back a comment about her risking enough to jump from one guy to the other with obviously unprotected sex. It wasn't _his_ maybe-baby so he didn't have the right to say anything, even when he really wanted to.

The vampire spent the rest of the appointment eyeing the fetus and ignoring the others, his fists clenched.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

A/N: I am *considering* changing this story's rating to M but haven't decided either way as yet. Just keeping y'all in the loop.

* * *

"No."

"But-."

"No."

"You're not even-!"

"_No_."

Jared pouted as he glared at the unmoving vampire. "Is that the only word you know?"

Jasper lips twitched in reluctant amusement. "No."

Jared narrowed his eyes in obvious annoyance. "You need to compromise."

"Compromise." Jasper said the word as if it was the most amusing word in the world.

"Yes. Compromise."

"I have done nothing but watch your endless parade of DVDs." Jasper shook his head. "If you want compromise then how about you do some things that _I_ want to do?"

Jared suddenly perked up. This was more participation from the vampire than he'd had since he'd started this whole "win over the vampire" campaign upon discovering that his imprintee just did not like him for no good reason. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Jasper considered the question for a second. "Training."

Jared blinked. He then blinked again. "Training."

"Yes, training." Jasper nodded, apparently warming up to the idea.

Jared hadn't seen Jasper this interested in something he'd ever suggested, and a part of him was insulted, but he could _feel_ the genuine interest in the vampire and was reluctant to lose it. It'd taken him forever to find something that they could do together, and maybe he'd tried to push all of his favored activities onto the vampire figuring that if he was soulmate he'd enjoy them as well. He'd been sorely wrong. So maybe he should try this, even if the thought of training wasn't exactly something he thought of as fun or a bonding experience.

"Are we talking about training while I'm in my human form or in my wolf form?" There were pros and cons to both situations, so Jared wasn't exactly sure which answer he actually wanted to hear.

"Are you really going to do this?" Shock was rippling from Jasper into Jared. "_Really_?"

Okay. He was definitely insulted now. "Yeah. I can take you on, in either form."

Jasper smirked. "Is _that _so?"

Okay, he did _not_ have to feel so amused at the idea of Jared beating him! Jared's manly ego couldn't handle much more of this! "Yuh. Totally." He anchored his hands on his hips. "I just don't want you to take it personally when I totally dominate you."

Jasper's lips curved and the amusement increased tenfold. "I'll keep that in mind."

Jared's eyes narrowed, once more annoyed with what he was feeling from the vampire. "Stop feeling so amused. I can totally take you on."

Jasper's amusement only increased.

Damn him.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Charlie felt a headache coming on as he stared at the voluptuous female who made him feel constantly on edge.

"I'm answering an advertisement for a job that's being offered." Victoria held up the sign that read "Needed: Secretary" which she must've stolen from the front window. "According to the boys no one has shown any interest in it the two weeks it's been up. According to one of the guys, I'm a 'godsend'."

"More like a demon from hell sent by the devil to torment me." Charlie gave a little growl as he moved closer to the redhead, who did not move backwards one bit, as if she felt no sort of intimidation from him. And that only served to frazzle him more because he knew he could be miserable and intimidating as hell. "Why would you want this job? It doesn't suit you."

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it before he finally thought of a comeback and opened it once more. "You're too…" his mind went blank as he realized that her eyes were kinda pretty for a leech. He then realized what he was thinking and shook his head in disgust. "You smell horrible."

Those eyes widened in horror. "You don't smell like a bed of roses either!"

"See?" He was nearly desperate. "This will never work out!" He grabbed the sign from her. "Thanks for stopping by. Goodbye."

"Now just wait one minute!" Victoria snatched the sign right back from him. "I want this job! I'm _going to get_ this job!"

"No you're not." Charlie felt so horribly childish right now and blamed it all on this annoying leech and her ridiculously perfect hair. Who had hair like that anyway? "And that's final."

"No it's not."

"Woman! I'm the chief here!" He leaned in and glared at her. "My word is law!"

"Well, I'm not from around here so your laws don't apply to me." She folded her arms over her chest, still holding on tightly to that sign.

"Yes they do." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he closed his eyes. He could feel that headache getting stronger.

"No." She raised her chin defiantly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" It was only when he realized that a couple of his deputies were glancing at him in barely contained intrigue that Charlie realized he might've been behaving somewhat more childishly than he'd feared. His eyes narrowed on the men spying unsubtly on them (causing his deputies to scatter visibly—he wished Paul was in today because his second in command would've totally kept the others from spying) before he turned that glare on the leech in front of him but she did not even so much as twitch an eyebrow or anything. The cheeky... Charlie cleared his throat and took in a deep breath as he decided he needed to take the high road here and not deign to enter into childish spats with bloodsuckers. "Victoria, you don't need a job." He tried to be sensible and rational and not blow his cool. "You don't need _this_ job."

"No." She nodded in agreement. "But I want it."

"_Why the devil would you want it_?" So much for being sensible and rational and not blowing his cool!

"Because…" Victoria leaned in closer, her voice low as she cast a glance around at the deputies in distrust. "…if the people who are after us find out where we are, I'll sense it and be right next to you and able to warn you within seconds so that you can rally up the troops as quickly as possible." She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "And that could be the difference between a perfectly executed defense or being caught with our pants down and… innocents… getting caught and hurt in the crossfire."

Charlie opened his mouth, closed it, opened it, closed it, opened it, and then groaned as he closed it once more and palmed his face. "That makes sense."

"Of course it does." There was a superior tone in her voice that just grated at his nerves.

He raised an eyebrow at her, wanting to deny her the job just to cross her, but her reason for wanting it was smart and he couldn't find a reasonable reason to deny her this. He also wouldn't show any sort of weakness by admitting that this leech put him on edge by just being near him and that he had a strong feeling, one he had never felt before, that she might be a huge danger to him and his way of life.

"Fine," he grumbled as he let out a self-depreciating sigh. "You've got the job."

"I know." She smiled, very pleased with herself, before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Charlie's cheek. "Now, let's talk about my salary and benefits."

Charlie sputtered, his face flushed red as he wiped at his cheek in horror. "D-don't you d-do that ever again!"

Victoria ignored his stuttered order and plopped down on the chair in his office, a smile on her face. "I'll obviously be expecting a decent amount of overtime as well if you keep me passed 5 in the evenings. There's also sick days to be discussed."

"You're a va-you don't _get_ sick." He cleared his throat.

"But _they_ don't know that." She batted her eyelashes innocently at him. "Taking that into consideration, it would only be wise to take some sick days throughout the year, wouldn't it? Otherwise people might begin to question."

Charlie stared at her, that feeling of fear rolling even tighter in his gut.

This woman was dangerous.

She might be cute and all that, but he'd never really been one to have gut feelings before and now that he'd had his first one he was following it with all his might.

This leech was out to get him. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but she was. His instinct was telling him this, and he was undeniably terrified.

* * *

If Paul didn't know better he'd think that Emmett was in a sulk. There was no way that that was physically possible though, especially since Paul would probably be the only person who could get the vampire to be anywhere _near_ a sulk (not that Emmett would sulk) was Paul himself, and he had not seen the vampire enough this last week to have done anything to pester him. In fact, Paul had wryly thought (while taking Rachel to a couple of hospital appointments and other things she needed to do) that Emmett must be happy to have Paul distracted and away from him for this long.

He must've seen Emmett twice this last week and both times he'd only spent around ten minutes with the vampire before he'd had to take off to do something or the other. It annoyed the shapeshifter that he wasn't able to spend more time annoying the vampire (because, well, that had become an important part of his life, damn it) but he figured that at least it would give Emmett a break from him and whenever he could actually get back to doing what he _actually_ wanted to do Emmett would be in good spirits from the "vacation away from Paul Lahote".

It didn't seem to be working out that way. If anything, every time he saw Emmett the vampire was snappier and crankier than before. It made Paul feel seriously insecure. Was the vampire enjoying his "me time" so much that just the sight of Paul's face sent him into some sort of temper tantrum because the wolf was going to fuck up with his calm or something?

"What do you think?"

Paul looked up from where he was having lunch with Rachel at the diner in Forks. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I _said_," Rachel raised an eyebrow. "If it's a boy, what do you think about Isaac Lahote?"

Paul licked his lips. "We don't know if it's mine yet so I don't think we should go about naming the kid. I mean, it could be Brian's, and Isaac Newman doesn't really…" he paused. "Actually, Isaac Newman doesn't sound so bad either."

A frown crossed Rachel's lips.

Paul's gaze went to his phone. It'd been two days and fifteen and a half hours since he'd last seen Emmett, and the fact that he knew that just annoyed him more. Why in the world was he being such a girl about this? Especially when the leech didn't appreciate what he was going through?

If he'd thought that Emmett would be supportive, or a friend, about this situation he found himself in he'd been terribly wrong. Emmett didn't give a damn about this baby business, and the few times the subject was brought up or Emmett had to somehow get involved the vampire had been moody and distant and would snap at him much quicker and frequently than ever.

Maybe he needed more space. Maybe Paul was just looking for someone to comfort him when there was no reason why Emmett should do any of that. It was just that-Emmett was supposed to be his imprintee-and Paul still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he'd imprinted on someone who just didn't give a damn about him. He'd lost his _pack_ over the vampire and yet Emmett only tolerated him at best.

"I like the name Sarah if it's a girl." Rachel's gaze was on her cup of tea as she spoke.

Once again Paul was torn from his thoughts as he turned to face his ex-girlfriend. "That's a pretty name." He felt guilty for ignoring her like this all the time and angsting over a damn vampire who really didn't deserve any of his attention. Who made it blaringly obvious that he didn't _want_ it.

Rachel grinned brightly, visibly happy. "I know, right?" She placed her hand on her stomach. "She'd be a little princess."

Paul smiled and reached over to press his hand on hers over her stomach.

Rachel looked up at him, a blush on her face.

Paul wondered what life would've been like if he'd imprinted on Jacob's half-cousin. It would've been much easier, that was for sure. He doubted that Rachel would treat him the way that Emmett did right now. She probably would, in time, become a devoted imprintee. They could probably have been happy together, raising a family.

He sighed and leaned back on his seat, removing his hand from her stomach.

Why in the world did he have to imprint on Emmett? Sure, he was quite sure that his vampire _was_ the pick of the litter (and he shivered whenever he thought about being imprinted on by someone like Edward or Rosalie) but he figured that Alice would've made him a nice imprintee. She was smart, sweet, and quite eager for this imprinting business. She would've worked along with him and not against him like that damned, stubborn idiot.

Paul's gaze rose to the cloudy sky and wondered, randomly, why Emmett was still attending high school. To any outsider it would look as if Paul was robbing the cradle for crying out loud! He'd graduated two years ago and worked… or he _had_… at the Rez. When he'd been banished he'd lost that job as well and it was only thanks to his amazing alpha that Paul had a job again. Sure, it had never been his dream to be a deputy but he was becoming good at it and he liked the guys there. Also, it helped him stay close to the alpha of his pack, and in packs the lesser wolves always wanted to be near the alpha.

Thoughts of his alpha made Paul think about the alpha's son, and he couldn't help but wonder when exactly Jacob was going to form his own pack, because he knew it was going to happen. _Everyone_ knew it the second Paul became Charlie's second in command, his right hand man, and not Jacob. It hadn't been a demotion, Jacob hadn't been looked over. No. Jacob was from a long line of alphas, and the fact that Paul had become Charlie's second meant that Jacob would one day have his own pack and be its alpha. It meant that Jacob was basically biding his time with them.

Jacob Black-Swan: alpha.

Paul snorted in amusement. He had a feeling Bella would probably remain in Charlie's pack, but Paul knew that if Jacob became an alpha he'd have followers so that meant that something was going to happen. He wasn't sure whether it would involve the wolves who were already a part of the Rez pack or if some of the new wolves who turned would became Jacob's pack. Paul was not sure about this but the idea intrigued him.

His lips curled at the thought of Edward Cullen as Den Mama. He actually couldn't contain his laughter as he brought his hand to his face and his body shook with laughter while imagining Edward in a frilly, pink apron.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about a friend of mine and his partner." Paul's shoulders shook with his mirth. "They're ridiculous together. It's like they're living in a CBS comedy show or something."

Rachel tilted her head. "You'll have to introduce me to him and her one day."

"Right." Paul nodded as he wiped amused tears from his eyes and didn't bother to correct her assumption that it was a heterosexual pairing. "Someday I might."

* * *

"I'm still waiting for you to "dominate" me."

Jared lay on his back on the hard ground, his whole body in pain, and it was all he could do not to show that vampire the middle finger.

Apparently he didn't even have to do anything because Jasper's amusement was sinful right now.

"You can change into your wolf form if you like." Jasper moved into his range of sight, not at all winded. "Even though you said you could "take me on" in either form, I'll just pretend I don't remember and let you even out the fight… a little."

"Okay, I'm gonna kick your ass for that one." Jared might've promised that with every intention of following through, but he was in too much pain at this moment to move an inch so he just decided that he was merely warning Jasper about some future ass-kicking because it would definitely have to wait until it didn't hurt to breathe.

Some of the amusement began to fade and was instead replaced with a small hint of concern. "Are you _really_ hurt?"

"Nope. Not at all." Jared tried for casual. "I'm just, uh, catching my breath and giving you time to, uh, prepare for the immense ass-kicking in your imminent future."

Jasper bent on his knees next to him, curiosity and concern beginning to mix as he reached out and poked Jared hard in one of the places that hurt him the most, and the werewolf couldn't keep from flinching in pain. Jasper's golden eyes narrowed further as his concern grew and all traces of amusement washed clean out of his system. "You really _are_ hurt."

Oh god. His ego couldn't take the actual worry he could feel from the vampire. "No I'm not."

Annoyance began to filter in with the concern as Jasper poked him, again, harder.

"Stop doing that!" Jared hissed as the pain flared through his system.

Jasper's eyes were so narrowed they were merely slits. "We're going to start training with you in your human form every morning before you go to work, and every evening after you come back."

Jared's eyes widened in horror at the very thought, and even his pride couldn't keep him from squeaking out: "Are you trying to _kill_ me?"

That annoyance grew. "On the contrary: I'm saving your life."

Jared blinked, confused, and he groaned in pain as he forced himself to sit up so that he wasn't looking up at an upside-down Jasper Hale. "I think it might be the disorienting pain and concussion speaking, but I could've sworn you said you were going to beat me up while I'm human, daily, and by doing so you'd save my life."

"You're right, you _might_ have a concussion that's affecting your hearing." Jasper raised an eyebrow. "I said _twice_ daily."

Jared stared up at Jasper's golden eyes and felt an inkling of fear. "Whatever I did, I apologize. I'll never do it again."

Jasper was more annoyed with him right now than he'd been seconds ago, and that annoyance was taking over all trace of concern. "You can't always shift on time to fight a vampire-and even if you could, the time it takes you to do so would leave you vulnerable. It's why, before the imprinting, you wolves _never_ appeared to us in your human forms." His concern was returning now. "I'm going to teach you how to fight a vampire and win, even in your human form."

Jared looked up at him in shock. "_Huh_?"

"I've trained human soldiers while I was alive, and I trained vampire warriors when I was turned." Jasper didn't look proud about this, if anything there was tons of guilt rolling out from him as he said this. Determination then began to kick in as he clenched his jaws. "If I can train humans and vampires, I can train a werewolf."

Jared really wanted to tell him there was no need for this, but Jasper had a point when he said that in the act of changing they were vulnerable. Also? Well, Jared could feel how uncomfortable this whole subject made Jasper and that he was _pushing himself_ by offering to train Jared. The werewolf could _feel_ how hard it was for Jasper to put himself back in that position and yet he was willing to do so, willing to bring up obviously very bad memories, in order to help Jared defend himself when he was most vulnerable.

That touched the werewolf, and even though he was in utter agony, he managed a truly genuine smile for the vampire. "We'll start tomorrow."

Jasper snorted. "We've started this morning." He raised an eyebrow. "Part two is this evening."

Jared gave a groan and collapsed back to the ground, suddenly sure this was all just pay-back for the Transformers marathon.

* * *

He'd made a mistake.

He'd made a _horrible_ mistake.

"Real men drink it black." Victoria glared at him, hands on her hips.

Charlie was still choking on the vile monstrosity she'd brought him and had had the audacity to call coffee. He didn't have a problem with 'black'! He _liked_ it black! What he _didn't_ like was swallowing down _uncrushed coffee beans_ when he unsuspectingly took a gulp of the drink!

Victoria shook her head at him as if _he_ was purposely trying to make _her_ life difficult.

Charlie knew, then and there, that he would probably die one day in his office, seated in his seat, and he was staring right at his murderer.

* * *

Emmett Cullen was in a sulk. He knew it and hated it.

He also didn't have any sort of warm feelings for the damned wolf whose fault it was that he was in a… god help him… _sulk_. Paul was, damn him, way too busy to even _realize_ he had the vampire in this juvenile state of being, and that made Emmett sulk even more! He couldn't help it. He'd tried to stop. He'd even tried to be, god help him, _nice_ to Paul whenever the werewolf deigned to come around, but Emmett couldn't keep his resentful thoughts from manifesting themselves into snappy words, sour looks, and an all-round unhappy disposition.

Seriously. Why couldn't he have been imprinted on by Seth Clearwater? Sure, the guy was young and way too cute and nice and couldn't return a barbed snark with the same talent as Paul did-but damn it, he took this imprinting thing seriously! He was there constantly, with his huge sparkling eyes (honestly, he looked like an ecstatic chipmunk sometimes) and shiny disposition, and had won over every single vampire in the coven. Hell, he was everyone's favorite person. Even the newcomers were warmed up to him.

Emmett wasn't attracted to the kid in the least bit, but at least Seth talked about things that didn't have to do with Charlie or Rachel. Every single time that Emmett saw Paul he ended up saying something about either of them, and that just made Emmett more annoyed than he'd been before because damn it, what was he getting out of this? Paul was getting his strength (damn him) but Emmett wasn't getting _anything_!

And the fact that he was annoyed with that made him even more annoyed because he shouldn't really care! And he didn't care! No. He didn't! Expect that he totally did.

"Why don't you just _tell_ him all of this instead of snapping at him for no reason whenever he comes over to the house?" A voice Emmett just _did not_ want to hear asked.

The vampire turned to face his brother. "Edward, stay out of my head."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, you're shouting too loudly." Edward let out a sigh as he sat down on the bleachers next to him. "Believe me, I'd much prefer to be with Jacob right now but you're angst is killing me."

"Sorry for your pain." Emmett's voice was a totally deadpan.

"No you're not." Edward rolled his eyes. "You need to stop pushing Paul away or he's going to give up and just stay away."

Emmett snorted despite the surprising feeling that jolted in his stomach at those words. "That damned wolf wouldn't leave no matter how hard I begged… if I would ever _beg_."

"I don't know." Edward looked away. "I mean, you've got to remember the purpose of the imprint. The wolves become what they feel their imprinter needs and wants. And if you're constantly giving Paul the impression that you want him as far away from you as possible, he's going to soon feel he needs to do exactly that and start avoiding you or something like that to keep you happy." Edward frowned. "If he isn't already doing that."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? He's not avoiding me."

"He's not coming to visit you much either though."

A muscle jumped in Emmett's cheek. "He's busy. That's all. As soon as they find out that that baby is Brian's then things will go back to normal."

"Will they?" Edward challenged. "And what if that child _is_ his? Then he'll have a great way of keeping himself busy when he decides to give you want you've made him think you want - lots of distance between you two."

"Good." Emmett bit the inside of his cheek. "I don't care if I never see him again."

"You do." Edward raised an eyebrow. "You _really_ do. I mean, it might be only in your mind that you'll admit to it, but you care _very_ much."

Damn that telepath! "I'm not gay."

Edward didn't agree or disagree. He didn't even look at him, instead his gaze went to the empty football field.

"I don't like guys." Emmett felt the need to reiterate that.

"You like Paul though." Edward still wouldn't look at him. "We both know that." He sighed. "Actually, everyone but _Paul_ knows that." He turned to face Emmett. "What you're doing to him isn't fair, you know. He's been trying all this time and you've never budged an inch." He frowned. "I wouldn't blame him if he got back with Rachel and raised that kid as a family."

Emmett shot up to his feet. "That's not going to happen! That kid isn't even his!"

Edward stared at him calmly. "I wouldn't be too sure about either of those claims if I was you."

Emmett clenched his fists as he glared down at his brother. "Just because _you're_ happy to roll on your stomach for Jacob doesn't mean the _rest of us_-!" He gulped back the rest of what he was going to say even though he knew Edward could read it in his thoughts. "I hope you know my money's on you _only_ because Paul said that wolves always dominate!"

Edward looked highly amused for some reason. "I _thought_ that might be the issue."

Emmett blinked, momentarily more confused than pissed. "What are you-?"

"That's the whole root of the issue, isn't it?" Edward tilted his head. "_That_ is why you've been acting like this."

Emmett glared hotly at him when he realized what Edward was insinuating. "I don't know what you're-!"

"You _have_ considered it." Edward looked like the cat who ate the canary. "_That's_ what has you so prickly." He smirked a very Jacob-like smirk. "I can only imagine what exactly it is that you've imagined that has you this bothered."

Unbidden a thought rose to his mind before Emmett could stop it and he gasped in horror as he tried to get rid of the thought immediately.

From the look on Edward's face, he hadn't done it quickly enough. The bastard's eyes were wide and his grin disgustingly pleased.

Emmett did the only mature thing he could think of.

He punched Edward square in the face and stormed away, face flushed in horrified embarrassment.

Behind him, he could hear Edward laughing loudly, even if the sound was tinted with pain.

The bastard.

* * *

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Alice sat on the windowseat, her legs curled under her, and let out a sigh as she pressed her forehead against the glass window. She was usually quite peppy and upbeat, but all the recent happenings were seriously starting to get to her. All around her she was treated to sights of imprinters and imprintees slowly getting together (some faster than others) and of course Rosalie and Edward were even annoying _her_ with how extremely happy they were. It seemed as if Alice was the only one who didn't have any sort of interaction with her imprinter, and that was so horribly unfair she was getting depressed!

Not only did she see the imprinters and imprintees around her getting closer to each other, slowly accepting each other and their relationships, but she also had to _"see"_ it when one of the imprintees decided they actually didn't dislike being with the other person (even if they never said so out loud) or decided they wanted to get to know the other person better, or decided that they might actually be attracted to their imprinter.

Everyone's stories were trudging onwards, progressing, even if minial. Everyone's story but _hers_.

Alice groaned as she closed her eyes.

Just what was it about herself that was so unappealing?

Alice would give anything, even an arm, if Leah would show some form of interest in her!

A sigh escaped her lips as she suddenly "saw" Jared and Jasper together, training, and felt as Jasper finally smiled at Jared, genuinely, and realize that he actually liked spending time with the werewolf. She also _"saw"_ Jared pick up on those emotions and the large grin he gave the vampire, despite the fact that he was covered in bruises and was apparently somewhat hurt.

Alice whimpered and brought a hand to her face.

Her life sucked.

* * *

"Life is great, don't you think?" Victoria grinned as she strolled into Charlie's office in a way too provocative dress for it to be work-appropriate.

He looked up at her and at the way the dress enhanced her curves, before he raised an eyebrow and returned his attention to the screen as he typed up his report. "Sure."

She pouted as she came over and leaned her hip against the side of his desk. "Would you like me to make you a cup of coffee?"

He looked up once more, this time in horror, and shook his head. "I haven't recovered from your last attempt."

Her pout grew. "You're seriously ungrateful, you know that, right?"

"I merely like staying alive." He once more lowered his gaze to the screen of his computer and he backspaced to correct something he'd spelt wrong.

Victoria huffed and pushed away as she stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

Charlie scoffed, shook his head, and wondered when she'd figure out that he was onto her little game.

* * *

"No." Embry looked at himself in horror.

"Yes." James steamrolled over his rejection. "You'll be getting a couple more in these colors."

Embry had _known_ that coming to Port Angeles had been a huge mistake, and when he'd seen that they were going into a store that sold _clothes_ he'd become even more wary. And he should've been. Apparently James 'litle excursion' had been centered around getting Embry clothes James thought appropriate, which was really hysterical once one realized that James was a nomad and only had the clothes he wore (which were stylish, sure, Embry could admit to that).

"You need decent clothes," James stressed.

Embry frowned. "What about you?"

James turned a dark frown on him. "What _about _me?"

Somehow, a part of Embry warned him that this could get dangerous. He gulped. "You don't have much clothes of your own... so I mean... shouldn't you be buying clothes for yourself instead of worrying about me?"

James' glare turned darker. "Are you insinuating that I'm a hobo or something?"

"_No_." Embry felt seriously nervous now. "I'm not-."

"I'll have you know that I have an _amazing_ wardrobe but I had to leave it all behind thanks to the fact that I'm running for my life!" Okay, James seemed seriously offended right now.

Embry gulped once more. "I'm sure you did, you have, uh, great taste."

James' annoyance seemed to decrease exponentially as he nodded and smiled. "I do. I agree."

Okay, so maybe Embry was going to be okay. Maybe he hadn't botched it all up. "So, uh, let's get _you_ some things too." He motioned, nearly desperately, to a leather jacket in the window. "You'd look great in that, for example."

James narrowed his eyes suspiciously on Embry before he turned his gaze on the jacket. "It _is_ nice."

Clutching onto the hope that this wouldn't be merely a trip for James to force _him_ to buy things for himself, Embry grinned and looped his arm around James' as he led him towards the jacket.

"Don't think I don't know what game you're playing," James warned as he yanked the jacket off the mannequin and looked at it curiously. "And the only reason why I'm playing along is because I really like this jacket."

Embry merely grinned and decided not to push his luck by actually speaking.

* * *

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

The girlfriends glared at each other in rare annoyance as they sat on the bleachers behind the school, arguing.

"It's going to be a _boy_." Rosalie raised an eyebrow as she anchored her hands on her hips. "Look at the trend. Almost everyone has imprinted on someone from the same sex. Seth is going to do the very same thing and imprint on _a boy_."

"No he's not." Bella shook her head. "I can't imagine him with a boy. Anyway, not _everyone_ imprints on someone of the same sex. I mean, look at my dad."

"Sheriff Black Swan is the exception to the rule," Rosalie argued. "Seth is going to imprint on an older guy, mark my words."

"Why an older guy?" Bella frowned at the very thought. "Why couldn't it be a guy around his age?"

"He's like a puppy, he'll totally bottom." Rosalie shook her head. "He'll imprint on a big and manly vampire."

"I disagree." Bella stood at her tallest, which really wasn't that tall at all. "Seth's definitely going to imprint on a petite little vampire girl who'll be so pretty he'll be unable to speak without stuttering."

Rosalie snorted. "He speaks just fine to me, it's doubtful he'd have that problem."

"Yeah, but you're _my_ vampire, not _his_." Bella glared at her.

Suddenly the annoyance seemed to gush out of Rosalie as she grinned.

Bella blushed as she realized what she said and looked away, lips pursed. "It's going to be a girl."

"Boooooooy," Rosalie sing-songed, now in a much better mood than she'd been in before.

"_Girl_." Bella let out a sigh. "I'm telling you Rose, it's gonna be a _girl_."

Rosalie merely smiled, too content to continue this argument with her naive little werewolf.

Bella narrowed her eyes as if able to hear Rosalie's thoughts. "I'm telling you, it'll be a _girl_."

Rosalie grinned toothily and kissed her girlfriend.

The argument ended.

* * *

Alice was seriously beginning to resent the others more and more every time she saw the future change and get better and better for them. Not even when she'd been thrown into an asylum for her visions as a human had she resented her 'gift' more than she did now. It wasn't fair. It wasn't. She didn't want to have to watch everyone else so happy. Okay, so she was happy for them, but she kept failing to see _herself_ in any of these glimpses. It was getting to the point where she was worried that nothing was ever going to happen and she and Leah would end up in this horrible stalemate.

Weren't imprinters supposed to _need_ to be around their imprintees? Wasn't that the whole gist of it? Hadn't she seen this (and the imprintees acting the same towards their imprinters) even in the sitautions where those involved were either in denial or just plain fighting their connection?

So why was it _so easy_ for Leah to ignore her existence?

Depression continued to grow in her gut as she stared out of the window.

* * *

"So..." Jacob made a face. "Want to explain exactly what's going on here?"

Edward wanted the world to swallow him up as he stood in the middle of the woods, covered in whipcream, and with all sorts of insects flying around him. "I was, uh, trying to be sexy."

Jacob was visibly trying not to laugh at him, and it made the vampire feel even lamer than before. "Sexy."

Edward hung his head. "I might've missed the mark."

Jacob snorted and his voice was tinged with laughter. "_Please_ tell me you're not reading the "**How to Keep Him Interested**" book Eric gave us."

Edward would be blushing at this moment if he weren't a vampire, but he could feel his eyes go darker and betray his emotions. "Of course not."

"Because this looks a lot like chapter eight."

Edward blinked and looked up at Jacob. "Wait, have _you_ read it?"

Jacob was a werewolf and thus he was prone to the rare blush, which he began to suffer from right now. "Of course not."

_**Liar**. _Edward smiled and felt less lame right now.

Jacob frowned and glared at him.** _I was bored_**.

The vampire chuckled as he batted a fly away from him. "I should, uh, probably take a dip in the river to get all this off of me." He made a face. "I feel _really_ sticky."

Jacob tilted his head to the side as he eyed him. "Have you used some whipcream as hair gel?"

Edward huffed in embarrassment and turned to get in that damned river when he felt Jacob's arms go around him from behind, the werewolf licking a bit of whipcream from his shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine.

"That would be a waste of whipcream," Jacob whispered as he began to lick a trail up Edward's neck.

The vampire groaned as he tilted his neck to the side and closed his eyes.

* * *

This was all Edward's fault.

Emmett was annoyed at his adopted brother for many things, one of them being the fact that he and Jake (as well as Alice) had skipped school, and Rosalie and Bella were arguing about something, so that meant that he was very much alone in school today. If he'd known how things would've been he would've skipped too. But had anyone given him a heads up? No.

And now that he thought about it, this going to high school again for the hundredth time was seriously ridiculous. The next time they moved Emmett was going to be the "recently graduated" son and skip out on this.

Then again, he began to wonder how the Cullens' continuous need to move (to help hide the fact that they were ageless) would work now that they were tied down to the werewolves. He wasn't too worried about the age thing because as long as the werewolves continued to shift they wouldn't grow old (or so Paul had told him once when he'd asked) but Emmett wondered how things would work considering the fact that he doubted the werewolves who _actually wanted_ their imprintees would handle well the imprintees leaving. And considering the werewolves' duty to protect this place, well, that would clash with their desire to leave with their imprintees, wouldn't it?

Considering his issue he doubted Paul would care, but for others like Jacob and Bella, he had a feeling it'd be a struggle. Despite that, he could see the twins leaving with them when the time came. He could also see Seth doing the same thing considering how anxious and excited the younger wolf was at the mere thought of imprinting. But what about the others? How would they react?

His mind strayed to Paul once more as he wondered if the damned wolf would even realize he was gone or if he'd be too busy being a daddy as well as Charlie's beta.

Annoyance swirled in him that he actually cared about this.

It was all _Edward's_ fault for making him think about that shit the other day.

It was also Paul's fault for being the shittiest imprinter a vampire could ever have.

And maybe, just maybe, some of this was _Emmett's_ fault, and that thought annoyed him more than anything else.

* * *

Okay, so maybe he was going a little too hard on Jared all things considering, but Jasper knew that this was being done in the wolf's best interests. Already he could see an improvement in Jared's combat while in his human form, and he knew that in time Jared would be able to hold his own against him. Despite the fact that Jared had told him, time and time again, that in their human form they couldn't harnass their wolf attributes, Jasper failed to believe it. Not only was that idea ridiculous considering that the wolf and human were two sides of the same person, but he could already see hints of Jared (unknowingly) tapping into his wolf-like agility.

"Stop feeling so damned self-satisfied," Jared grumbled as he lay on his back. "I'm in agony right now. There's no reason to rub it in like that."

Jasper bent on his knees next to the wolf. "I am sorry."

Jared turned his head to face him. "No, you're not."

The vampire didn't even try to keep his lips from twitching in amusement.

"You _sadist_," Jared accused.

Jasper snorted in amusement. At first the thought of someone else being able to sense his emotions the way Jasper did everyone else had not only made him uncomfortable, but had made him feel wary as hell. He hadn't liked how vulnerable that had made him, and he'd resented this wolf's ability with a passion. But now things were different, and Jasper had come to find it amusing because mostly whatever it was that Jared felt from him annoyed the wolf and many times left him pouting.

On top of that, not once had Jared tried to use his knowledge of Jasper's emotions against him. The vampire appreciated that.

The other thing about Jared that had made Jasper want to keep his distance was the fact that he couldn't sense anything from the wolf, and yet now it was one of the reasons why the vampire liked to spend time with him, especially when they were alone. In times like these Jasper could merely relax, could enjoy himself, and could remember how it'd been like when he was a human and didn't have the ability to sense _everyone's_ emotions.

It was peaceful, and he appreciated it immensely.

Jared eyed Jasper thoughtfully, still not making any attempt to get off of the ground. "You okay?"

The question caught him off-guard and Jasper blinked. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." Jared eyed him curiously. "It's just that I've never felt whatever it is you're feeling right now, before."

Jasper cleared his throat. "You ready for round two?"

A groan escaped Jared's lips as shook his head. "Just show me mercy for _once_."

Amusement filled him because no matter how much Jared complained, he still did it. He stood and then reached down and offered his hand.

Jared stared at it, huffed a: "I told you to stop being so amused, that ticks me off!", and grabbed Jasper's hand, accepting his help to his feet.

* * *

"Alice, dear?" Esme's voice broke into the haze of Alice's dark, resentful thoughts.

She took in a deep breath and turned to face her mother-figure, and then froze, her eyes wide as she saw the awkward looking girl next to her. "_Leah_?" The vampire jumped to her feet and realized in horror just how unappealing she looked now compared to how she usually did. She wasn't wearing one of her cute outfits and her hair wasn't as flippy as usual.

_Why_ was it that Leah would come the day Alice let her depression get the best of her and affect her physical appearance?

"Hey..." Leah cleared her throat. "I, uh, hope I'm not intruding, I mean, I can come back-."

"_No_!" Alice cried out as she hurried towards the other girl and then stopped and cleared her throat. She'd be blushing right now if she could, embarrassed by how eager she'd sounded. "Now is more than fine. Great in fact. Perfect timing. How are you? Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." Leah gazed away.

Esme took a step backwards, gave Alice a thumbs up, and then disappeared to give them some privacy.

Leah cleared her throat as she shucked her hands in her jacket's pockets. "So, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here."

Alice couldn't answer that without sounding seriously lame, so she merely tilted her head and fought the urge to try and fix her hair.

"I, uh, you know, my brother's been spending a lot of time over at this house with you all." Leah seemed highly uncomfortable and gazed all around the room, everywhere but Alice. "I figured I should, you know, get to know everyone here better given the fact that he's my baby brother, and an idiot."

Alice snorted in amusement about that and then her eyes widened in horror. She was being more and more unattractive as this conversation went on! "We all love your brother. He's a total sweetheart."

"Please, he's annoying at best." And yet Leah's smile turned somewhat doting before she cleared her throat and shook her head. "My mom knows, you know? About us being werewolves." She pursed her lips. "She found out about the whole vampire imprinting thing last night. She, uh, had to sit down for a while."

Alice had an idea where this conversation was heading and fought depression. "She asked you to come over today, didn't she?"

"Something like that, yeah." Leah still wouldn't look at Alice as she licked her lips. "Seth talks about you all the time."

Alice blinked. Seth had told her that he spoke about her to Leah, but she hadn't really thought much about it. "Oh."

Leah nodded as she took in a breath. "Has my baby brother imprinted on you?"

Alice stared at her with wide-eyed shock, not having expected that question at all.

"Because he really _does_ speak about you, all the time, and my mom kept asking me if you were his girlfriend and I kept telling her you weren't but now I realize you haven't been imprinted on so..."

Alice gulped. "Um..."

"...and it's not that I have anything against you, but you're, well, you're older, and I'm worried because my brother might be big in his britches but he's still my baby brother and..." Leah was rambling. "...I know I shouldn't be babying him, but I think I have a right to know because he's my annoying brat of a brother, and..."

Alice stared at the girl. "He didn't imprint on me."

Leah finally turned to look at her, relief in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Biting back the utterly dark disappointment in her, Alice nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"How can you be sure?" Leah pressed.

"Well, when vampires and werewolves imprint they share powers, and considering that Seth hasn't suddenly become psychic, well..." she was more depressed than ever right now. "I just _know_ it's not him."

"Oh. Okay. Good." Leah's eyes widened. "Not that I think you'd be a bad imprintee!" She cleared her throat. "Not that I've thought about you in an imprinting way." She glared at no one in particular. "Not that I've thought about you."

Okay, the vampire just wanted to crawl into a corner and cry now.

"So, it must be weird, being the only one in your family who hasn't been imprinted on." Leah shifted her weight on the balls of her feet.

"I've been imprinted on." Alice couldn't stop herself, her voice low.

Leah turned to look at her, a strange expression crossing her face. "Oh?"

"Not by your brother." Alice tried for a smile but couldn't really keep it.

"You, uh, don't seem too happy about it." Leah licked her lips. "What's the story there? Aren't you the spokesperson for this interspecies thing?"

"Yeah." Alice couldn't swallow the irony of this whole conversation. "It's my imprintee who isn't getting the picture."

"Oh." Again Leah looked around the room. "So, uh, who imprinted on you? I haven't heard about anyone at the Rez imprinting other than the ones that we already knew about." She then changed the subject so quickly Alice had no time to comment on her previous question. "Is it possible for two wolves to imprint on the same vampire?"

That question confused Alice, and pulled her out of the mire of depression she'd been sinking in. "Excuse me?"

"Hypothetically, of course." Leah cleared her throat and looked even more uncomfortable. "Is that possible?"

"I have no idea." Alice was seriously intrigued by that question and the scenario it presented. "I don't know much about imprinting, I figure you'd probably know more about it than I do." She took in a deep breath. "But I'd like to think that it wouldn't be impossible."

"Why?" Leah seemed somewhat hurt by that.

"I have nothing against triad or multiple relationships in general, but in this situation I feel differently." Alice tried to figure out a way of saying this without coming off as a total sap. She just didn't see Leah as someone who would appreciate sap. "Well, when you imprint it's because your wolf has found the other half of your soul, right? Your imprintee is the one person in the world who could complete and make you, I don't know, the best you that you could be."

Leah gulped.

"I just think it would be wrong to have to share that bond with someone else." Alice didn't like the thought of having to share Leah. "I think, if you've found your soulmate, it should be only _your_ soulmate. It shouldn't be a part of someone _else's_ soul as well."

"I, uh, I get what you're saying." Leah looked away. "It's a nice way of seeing it."

Alice liked to think so herself.

"So you really see the future." Leah once again changed the subject. "How does that work? Is it like in dreams? Or do you focus on something or someone? Or, I don't know, maybe it just hits you without any warning no matter where you are or what you're doing?"

Alice was grateful for any evidence of interest Leah had in her, no matter how random the questions. "Well, when I was alive I had all three, but ever since I turned into a vampire I only have the last two options."

"Why no more dreams?" Leah wanted to know, as if this was important.

"Well, vampires don't sleep." Alice gave a little shrug.

"But if you could sleep..." Leah let the sentence drag on.

"I would probably still have that ability, yes." Alice narrowed her eyes at how intently Leah was listening to her. "Is there something in particular that you want to know about concerning the future?" She gave a wry smile. "Do you want to ask me about _your_ imprintee?"

"No!" Leah's eyes widened as she obviously realized how urgent that had sounded. She then cleared her throat. "I mean _no_. I'm fine. I don't want you checking in on that sort of stuff."

"Okay?" Alice was a little confused as to the passion behind that declaration.

"What about my little brother then?" Leah made a face. "I remember you told me last time that you couldn't see who he would imprint on other than that it was a vampire." She glanced around the room. "Has that changed?"

Alice sighed. "My ability to see the future relies on _decision_."

"Come again?" Leah blinked.

"When people _decide_ things, and that changes the future, I see it. I see the results of that decision." She couldn't think of an easier way to put it. "Seth's desire to imprint is _his_ decision, and because of that I get vision of other people _talking _about him and his imprintee or _to_ him about his imprintee, but always in general terms." She paused. "They _do_ sound very much like they're teasing him though. That always makes me so curious." She turned to Leah. "I really _want_ to see things, but in some rare occassions it doesn't matter how hard I focus, they just don't appear clearly. And then, of course, there's you." Her eyes widened, unable to believe she'd said that.

Leah latched onto that, though. "What do you mean?"

Hiding a flinch, Alice gulped. "Well, I never picked up on your decision to come here, did I? I usually pick up on those sorts of things but with you..." she was getting very uncomfortable and not sure how much she should say. "...I don't seem able to pick up on you at all. It's frustrating."

Leah eyed her before a small smile tilted her lips. "Oh."

Was that her favorite word?

"So, uh, do you have this afternoon free?" Leah ran her hand over her hair. "I figured it was time I stopped pretending this isn't happening, and, I don't know, be _proactive_ about it. Maybe take a couple of pages from the brat's book." Her eyes widened. "But don't tell him I ever said that!"

Alice nodded, hand to her heart. "Your secret is safe with me."

Leah sent her an awkward little smile before she nodded. "Nice to know."

Alice smiled back as that depression she'd been wallowing in all day lifted somewhat.

"So, do you? Have some time free?" Leah once again shifted her weight on the balls of her feet. "I figured you'd be the best person to answer my questions and basically help me figure things out."

This could get tricky considering everything, but Alice couldn't refuse an excuse to be close to Leah. She smiled brightly. "I'd love that." Her eyes widened. "I, uh, I'd love to help." She gazed away, embarrassed. "I'm a helper." She closed her eyes tightly. "I help."

Leah cleared her throat and nodded. "Wanna go for a walk while we talk? I feel more comfortable in the woods, amongst nature."

A walk amongst the trees with her imprinter. This could almost be romantic.

Alice grinned. "It's a date." She lowered her head. "Not, you know, an actual date."

"Uh, yeah. Totally." Leah agreed awkwardly.

Sure she was going to make an utter idiot of herself before this day was over, Alice grabbed a cute jacket and marched towards the door with Leah right behind her.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
